UNA PUERTA HACIA EL PASADO
by peeveshp
Summary: Después de salir de Hogwarts, Harry y Hermione vuelven a encontrarse, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, pues Hermione está próxima a casarse. ¿Qué hara Harry para impedir que ella se case? ¿Se quedará al final con ella?
1. Capítulo 1

**UNA PUERTA HACIA EL PASADO**

**CAPITULO 1: EL MINISTRO DE MAGIA**

Era una hermosa mañana en Inglaterra, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor y sus rayos llegaban hasta un lujoso despacho, finamente amueblado, todo en ello parecía muggle, desde el escritorio de madera de roble hasta la perfecta iluminación de las lámparas y los bellos cuadros que cubrían las paredes, pero la realidad era otra, en ese despacho se encontraban dos jóvenes, que no eran muggles, sino unos auténticos magos.

Uno de esos magos era Harry James Potter, quien tenía el cabello negro azabache y unos hermosos ojos verdes ocultos detrás de unos lentes, era muy apuesto, alto y musculoso; sin embargo poseía una característica que lo hacia especial, tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo, producto de una maldición mal lograda cuando el mago más temible de todos los tiempos intento matarlo cuando apenas era un bebé.

Harry Potter era famoso por haber derrotado definitivamente a Lord Voldemort, pero Harry era mucho más que un mago cubierto de fama.

El otro joven era su mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley, un joven pecoso, que no por ello dejaba de ser guapo, además de que tenía el cabello pelirrojo y era bastante alto.

En ese momento, los ojos de ambos chicos estaban fijos en un artículo de la revista "Corazón de Bruja"

_**Finalmente el Ministro de Magia, el señor Harry Potter, dos veces ganador del "Premio al mago soltero más codiciado del año" de la revista "Corazón de Bruja", ha encontrado al amor de su vida...**_

_**"Siempre supe que era ella" nos declara Harry Potter en entrevista exclusiva, "desde el primer día que la vi, supe que toda mi vida amaría a Pansy Parkinson. Ella es perfecta para mí, sin lugar a dudas la compañera ideal. Estoy feliz, soy bien correspondido... Dentro de poco estaremos casados y estoy seguro que todo será felicidad en mi vida, ya que estaré al lado de la mujer más talentosa y bonita del mundo…"**_

-¡Harry! -exclamó Ron indignado-. Esta vez Rita Skeeter no se midió. Mira que casarte con la más fea de todas las mujeres...

-¿Por qué no me encontró algo más decente? -protestó Harry

De acuerdo a Rita Skeeter, Harry había encontrado al amor de su vida en los últimos cinco artículos que había publicado. De ella siempre podía esperar cualquier cosa, inclusive una vez fue capaz de inventarle a una colección de hijos naturales, sin contar la vez que inventó que tenía un harén con las 20 veelas más bellas del mundo mágico, pero lo cierto era, que Harry seguía siendo un soltero sin hijos y sin compromiso. Un soltero bastante codiciado.

Minutos más tarde tocaron a la puerta, era la secretaria de Harry, la Sra. Amy Waltkins:

-Sr. Ministro

Harry volteó la mirada hacia ella. Aún le sonaba raro oír que le dijeran "Sr. Ministro", pese a que ya llevaba varios años en el Ministerio. Cierto que le gustaba mucho su puesto, era la mejor forma de poder ayudar y servir a la comunidad mágica y muggle, también era cierto que había luchado mucho por llegar hasta donde estaba y demostrar que realmente era un buen Ministro; aún así, todavía había gente que opinaba que Harry Potter no era más que un mago famoso por haber derrotado a Voldemort y que de allí en fuera, Harry no tenía ningún otro talento.

-Perdón, lo olvide -dijo la Sra. Waltkins- llegó esta carta hace tres días, viene de Escocia, es de la Srita. Granger

-¿Qué le he dicho de la correspondencia de mis amigos? -exclamó Harry tratando de parecer molesto-. Le he dicho que siempre debe darles prioridad.

-Lo lamento, señor -se disculpó Amy Waltkins- pero entre tanta correspondencia es imposible establecer prioridades

Harry estiró la mano para recibir la carta.

-Está bien -dijo Harry disculpándola- puede retirarse.

La Sra. Waltkins salió del despacho, Harry abrió la carta de su amiga y comenzó a leerla en voz alta para Ron

_Queridos Harry y Ron:_

_Espero que estén muy bien, yo estoy en Escocia con muchísimo trabajo. Como saben estoy logrando cosas muy importantes para los gigantes y semigigantes, mis ocupaciones me mantienen ocupada todo el día, es por eso que me será imposible estar con ustedes la noche del sábado, les pido que me disculpen y deseo que se diviertan mucho._

_Los quiere su amiga _

_Hermione Granger_

-¡Es increíble! -exclamó Ron- ¡Jamás tiene tiempo! Primero empezó con la P.E.D.D.O. sus principales objetivos eran: (comenzó a hablar imitando a Hermione) un salario digno y unas condiciones laborales justas, exigió para los elfos la legislación sobre el uso de la varita mágica y consiguió que hubiese un representante elfo en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas. Después quiso los mismos derechos para los hombres lobo y tampoco se detuvó hasta que los consiguió. Y ahora también quiere condiciones laborales justas para los gigantes y semigigantes... ¿Y después? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Las arañas? ¿Los dragones? Alguien tiene que ponerle un alto. Opino que Hermione no debe seguir a cargo del Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas.

-No puedo creer que Hermione no vaya a venir hoy -dijo Harry, sin apartar la vista de la carta

-¡Ginny no se lo va a perdonar nunca! -sentenció Ron-. Mira que no venir a la boda de su mejor amiga. Está claro que prefiere seguir luchando por los gigantes y semigigantes

-Tiene bastante tiempo que no la vemos -dijo Harry pensativo

-Años, pero no es culpa nuestra. ¡Ella siempre está ocupada! Trabaja más que tú, y eso es imposible, porque tú eres el Ministro de Magia

-Perdón, Harry -dijo una voz, un muchacho pelirrojo muy parecido a Ron entró al despacho, era Percy Weasley.

-Percy ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que toques antes de entrar? -exclamó Harry

-¡Tienes que atender un asunto urgente!

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Harry, temiendo perderse la boda de Ginny

-El señor Longbottom...

-¡Neville! -exclamó Harry

-Sí, tuvo un problema con su negocio de plantas en el callejón Diagon.

-¿Otra vez? -exclamaron Harry y Ron

-Sí -asintió Percy-. Parece que algo se incendió y Harry tiene que ir al lugar de los hechos

-Pero ese es tu trabajo -dijo Ron a Percy

-Un momento -dijo Percy-. Ese no es mi trabajo. Yo soy el asesor del Ministro de Magia

-Nadie te nombró -dijo Ron- ¡Tú te nombraste!

-En dado caso, ese es tu trabajo -dijo Percy-. Al fin y al cabo, tú eres el brazo derecho de Harry.

-Basta, iré yo -dijo Harry-. Neville es mi amigo y veré en qué puedo ayudarlo

-Pero ¿y la boda de Ginny? -preguntó Ron

-Llegaré a tiempo -aseguró Harry-. Llevaré a Neville conmigo... Un momento, no tengo regalo de bodas para Ginny. Ron encárgate de reservarles un viaje para Egipto, no mejor para el Amazonas.

-¿Para el Amazonas? -exclamó Ron-. Es poco romántico para una Luna de Miel, mejor que vayan al Caribe

-Mejor que elija Ginny -dijo Harry-. Y encárgate de despedir a Rita Skeeter, le perdone muchas, menos esta ¿casarme con Parkinson? ¡En mi vida!

-¿De qué puesto la despido? ¿De la revista Corazón de Bruja o de El Profeta? Rita trabaja en ambas publicaciones

-De ambos puestos -dijo Harry disponiéndose a salir

-No llegues tarde -dijo Ron-, tú eres parte de la familia

-Descuida -dijo Harry saliendo de su despacho

-Bien -dijo Percy a Ron-, creo que es hora que salgas de aquí

-¡Es el despacho de Harry! -dijo Ron- ¡Tú no puedes sacarme de aquí!

-Sí puedo -dijo Percy-, soy el asesor...

-Ya, ya -dijo Ron harto-, iré a hacer lo que Harry me encargó

-¿Por qué despidió a Rita Skeeter? -preguntó Percy

-Como siempre, otra de sus mentiras -dijo Ron

-Hablando de mentiras, he descubierto información que a tu novia Lavender Brown le encantará saber

-¿Qué descubriste? -preguntó Ron intrigado

-Una reservación en el Magic Resorts Hotel...

-Cállate -dijo Ron pálido

-Creo que a tu novia le encantará saber de tu aventura

-He dicho que te calles -dijo Ron-. No fue mi culpa, me emborrache... no sabía lo que hacía... no fue mi intención...

Percy lo miraba satisfecho

-Hablas como si fuera la primera vez que la engañas -dijo Percy

-¡Cállate! -exclamó Ron-. Te mato, si Lavender se entera

-Te va a salir muy caro mi silencio... Tendrás que ayudarme. Quiero que Harry me aumente el sueldo

-No voy a hacer nada de eso -exclamó Ron

-Lavender va a terminar contigo en la noche -dijo Percy-. Es una pena, después de tantos años de feliz noviazgo... Sé que le romperás el corazón.

-Cállate. Ella no tiene porque saberlo ¿entendiste?

-Consigue mi aumento -dijo Percy

-No

-Ya me imagino a Lavender con su carita de tristeza, llorando, cuando sepa de lo que hiciste -dijo Percy y enseguida se dispuso a salir del despacho de Harry

-Espera -dijo Ron deteniéndolo- hablaré con Harry, pero no le digas nada a Lavender

* * *

**_SPOILERS DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: _**

**_-¿Te vas a casar? -preguntó Harry sintiendo que Hermione le lanzaba una cubeta de agua helada_**

**_-Sí -dijo Hermione_**

**_-¿Con quién? -preguntó Harry sin digerir la noticia._**

**_¿LES GUSTA EL FANFIC? ESPERO QUE SÍ, TODO_S SUS COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS O CRÍTICAS SON BIENVENIDOS. **


	2. Capítulo 2

**UNA PUERTA HACIA EL PASADO**

**CAPITULO 2: EL REENCUENTRO**

Esa noche la Madriguera lucía espléndida, todo el patio de la casa estaba adornado para la boda de Ginny y Colin. Todos los invitados iban llegando con túnicas de gala y paquetes de regalos para los novios.

-¡Harry! -dijo Ron en cuanto lo vio llegar-, creí que no ibas a llegar nunca

-Pues otro poco más y no llegó -dijo Harry-. Mira quién ha venido conmigo

-Hola -dijo Neville

-Hola -dijo Ron dándole un fuerte abrazo a su viejo amigo

-¿Y la novia? -preguntó Harry

-Está terminando de arreglarse, puedes subir a felicitarla -dijo Ron

-Enseguida vuelvo -dijo Harry

-Te acompaño -dijo Ron-. Tengo que hablar contigo. Neville estás en tu casa.

En ese momento, llegó el Sr. Weasley y acaparó a Neville para tomar una copa con él.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Harry mientras caminaban hacia la habitación de Ginny

-Se trata de Percy -dijo Ron- descubrió lo de la otra noche, lo de la reservación...

-Ya entendí -lo interrumpió Harry

-¡Quiere contárselo a Lavender!

-Opino que Lavender debe saberlo

-¿Estás loco? -exclamó Ron- ¡Me mataría!

-Supongo que Percy te está chantajeando ¿qué quiere ahora?

-Que le aumentes el sueldo

-No -sentenció Harry- acabamos de aumentar sueldos hace un mes

-Lo sé -dijo Ron- pero eres mi amigo y tienes que ayudarme

-¡Yo no te dije que te fueras a emborrachar con Fred y George aquella noche! -exclamó Harry

-Por favor, ayúdame

-No -sentenció Harry-. La última vez que te hice un favor, mi ferrari quedó abandonado en la esquina de un hotel. No mereces nada.

-Lamento lo del auto, es que tú no sabes la oportunidad que se me presentó esa noche… Tú tampoco hubieras despreciado a Edith Samantha Miller.

-No lo hice -admitió Harry, Ron lo miró boquiabierto- pero eso fue algo que paso hace mucho tiempo

-¿Ves? -dijo Ron-. Guapísima mujer, la mejor cantante del mundo mágico, pero no hablemos de ella ahora. ¿Puedes aumentarle el sueldo a Percy?

-Está bien -dijo Harry- dile que le subiremos un cinco por ciento.

-No va a estar satisfecho

-Es lo más que puedo hacer por ti

En eso llegaron a la habitación de Ginny, Harry llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante -se escuchó la voz de la Sra. Weasley

Los dos jóvenes entraron y vieron a los gemelos, a la Sra. Weasley y a la bella novia

-¡Ginny! -dijo Harry abrazándola- ¡Muchas felicidades! Espero que seas muy feliz con Colin

-Gracias -dijo Ginny correspondiendo al abrazo

-¿Y el novio? -preguntó Harry soltando a Ginny

-Es un manojo de nervios -dijo Fred

-Está más pálido que un muerto -dijo George

-Está feliz al igual que yo -dijo Ginny-. Él y yo queremos darte las gracias por tu regalo de bodas

-No fue nada -dijo Harry- ¿qué lugar escogieron?

-El Caribe -contestó Ginny

-¿Qué te dije? -exclamó Ron triunfante

-Yo hubiera elegido El Amazonas -replicó Harry

-Y yo el desierto de Egipto -dijo Fred- hay unas brujas guapísimas

-Pues el día que se casen, se van al Amazonas y a Egipto, respectivamente -dijo Ginny

-Yo no pienso casarme nunca -sentenció Harry.

-¿No? ¿Y qué fue esa declaración de amor en Corazón de Bruja? -dijo George comenzando a reír-. "Siempre supe que era ella, desde el primer día que la vi, supe que toda mi vida amaría a Pansy Parkinson".

-"Dentro de poco estaremos casados -continuó Fred- y estoy seguro que todo será felicidad en mi vida, ya que estaré al lado de la mujer más talentosa y bonita del mundo"

-¡Cállense! -gritó Harry dispuesto a sacar su varita y convertirlos en tortugas.

-¿Pansy Parkinson? ¡Que mal gusto tienes! -dijo Fred

-¡Ron! -dijo el Sr. Weasley entrando en ese momento-. Te buscan allá abajo, es Lavender.

-Voy -dijo Ron

-Bajaré contigo -dijo Harry

Los dos jóvenes bajaron al jardín, para terror del pelirrojo, Lavender estaba platicando con Percy. Ron llegó hasta ellos y le dio un beso a su novia.

-Como te iba diciendo Lavender -interrumpió Percy-. Ron tiene algo muy importante que decirte.

-Te subiré el sueldo un cinco por ciento -dijo Harry discretamente a Percy

Percy lo miró con cara de que aquello era muy poquito.

-Lavender -continuó Percy- tienes que saber que...

Ron estaba pálido

-El diez por ciento -dijo Harry rápido

Aquello a Percy le pareció suficiente.

-¿Qué es aquello que tienes que decirme? -preguntó Lavender a Ron

-Este... este... -tartamudeó Ron

-Vamos, dime -dijo Lavender

-Lavender... yo...

-Él quiere pedirte que te cases con él -dijo Harry creyendo ayudar a Ron

Ron sintió que se iba de espaldas

-¿Es eso? -preguntó Lavender feliz

Ron asintió aún más pálido

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? -preguntó Lavender con una sonrisa

-Porque tenía miedo que le dijeras que no -dijo Harry con sonrisa burlona

Ron parecía estar apunto de desmayarse

-¡Oh, mi amor! -dijo Lavender abrazando a Ron- ¿Cómo pudiste creer que te diría que no? ¿Acaso no sabes que te amo? Por supuesto que acepto casarme contigo

Ron la besó. Harry y Percy comprendieron que sobraban en aquella escena, por lo que se fueron hacia otra parte de la Madriguera, pues todavía faltaba un poco para que la boda empezará.

-¡Harry! -lo saludó Sirius

-¡Oh, Sirius! No sabía que ya habían llegado -contestó Harry

-¿Por qué no fuiste a comer? -preguntó Susan, la esposa de Sirius

Tenía más de 7 años que Sirius había logrado demostrar que era inocente y tenía 5 años que se había casado con Susan, una mujer joven y guapa, que también era bruja.

-Lo siento, tuve asuntos que atender-se disculpó Harry

Harry vivía con aquella pareja, cuando Sirius se casó, Harry llevaba 2 años viviendo con él. A veces sentía que hacía mal tercio en aquella casa, pero sus pensamientos se disipaban con la llegada de...

-Hola, Harry- lo saludó la pequeña Erynn, hija de Sirius quien tenía solamente 4 años de edad

-Hola -dijo Harry cargándola-. ¿Cómo se portó hoy la niña más bonita del mundo?

-Bien -contestó la niña

-Erynn, no digas mentiras -dijo Sirius

-Me porte mal -admitió Erynn, dándole un abrazo- metí al agua todas tus cartas

-¿Mis cartas? -preguntó Harry preocupado

-Las cartas que se enviaban Hermione y tú cuando fueron novios -explicó Sirius

-No te preocupes -se apresuró a aclarar Susan- las hemos recuperado todas, están en perfecto estado.

-No vuelvas a jugar con mis cosas -dijo Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla a la pequeña

-¡Harry! -dijo Ron llegando en ese momento- ¡Tienes que verla!

-No quiero que me presentes a otra de tus amigas -dijo Harry-. La última que me presentaste tenía bigote... La penúltima celulitis... y la antepenúltima...

-Ven -dijo Ron cortando

-Está bien -dijo Harry bajando a Erynn-. Enseguida regreso

-¿De quién se trata? -preguntó Harry siguiendo a Ron

-¡Tienes que verla! -repitió Ron

-Te advierto que si es otra...

-Hola, Harry -dijo una voz muy conocida por el ojiverde

-¡Hermione!

Allí estaba su mejor amiga, convertida en toda una mujer muy bella y elegante

-¡Estás guapísima! -dijo Harry observándola con su túnica de gala esmeralda y su cabello recogido.

-Gracias, tú tampoco luces nada mal -dijo Hermione y ambos se abrazaron

-Te he extrañado mucho -dijo Harry

-Yo también -dijo Hermione-. A ti y a Ron

Los dos se separaron al cabo de unos segundos.

¡Era increíble! Tenía tres años que habían terminado su noviazgo y Harry aún sentía cosquillas en el estómago cada vez que la veía. Y Hermione, por su parte, sentía que las piernas le temblaban al estar cerca de él .

-Creímos que no vendrías -dijo Ron

-Pensé en no venir -explicó Hermione- pero tenía mucho tiempo sin verlos, además ¿cómo iba a perderme la boda de mi mejor amiga?

-Pudiste habernos avisado -dijo Harry

-Envíe una lechuza a tu despacho

-La recibí, pero decía que no ibas a venir

-Envíe otra después en la que decía que venía -explicó Hermione

-Mi secretaria siempre me retrasa la correspondencia -dijo Harry

-Bueno -dijo Ron- eso ya no importa

-¿A qué no adivinas? -dijo Harry

-No sé -dijo Hermione

-Ron se nos casa

-Oh ¿tú también? -preguntó Hermione feliz

-¿Te vas a casar? -preguntó Harry sintiendo que Hermione le lanzaba una cubeta de agua helada

-Sí -dijo Hermione

-¿Con quién? -preguntó Harry sin digerir la noticia

-¡Justin! -llamó Hermione

En ese momento, se acercó un joven alto y guapo que había estado observando la escena desde un rincón, su porte era elegante y su sonrisa encantadora. Era Justin Finch-Fletchley, quien en sus años de estudiante en Hogwarts había pertenecido a la casa de Hufflepuff.

-Hola -lo saludó Justin tendiéndole la mano alegremente

Harry le dirigió una mirada fría y le estrechó la mano

-Me alegra verte -dijo Justin

-A mi también -dijo Harry sin estar seguro que aquello fuera verdad

-¿Cómo has estado, Ron? -preguntó Justin también tendiéndole la mano

-Bien -dijo Ron aceptando el saludo

-¡Se casa! -dijo Hermione

-Ni me lo recuerden -dijo Ron con pesar

-Por lo visto, va a haber muchas bodas -dijo Justin quien en ese momento tomaba la mano de su novia y ella se recargaba en su hombro. Harry sintió que iba a enloquecer de celos-. ¿Ya les dijo Hermione que vamos a casarnos?

-Ya -dijo Harry con sarcasmo

-¿Cuándo se casan? -preguntó Ron

-En un mes -dijo Justin

-¿Por qué tan pronto? -dijo Harry

-¿Por qué esperar más? -replicó Justin

-¡Felicitaciones! -dijo Ron-. Te vas a casar con una mujer muy ocupada, pero que estoy seguro, será una gran esposa

-No me cabe la menor duda -dijo Justin feliz

-Eres un hombre muy afortunado -dijo Harry mirándolo fijamente

-Lo sé -dijo Justin-. Harry ¿quisieras ser el padrino?

-¿Yo? -exclamó Harry-. ¿El padrino?

-Por favor -dijo Justin-. Me encantaría que fueras tú

-Estará encantado -dijo Ron con una sonrisa burlona

-¡Hermione! -dijo Sirius llegando en aquel momento con su familia-. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estas guapísima!

-Hola -los saludó Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla a Sirius y a Susan, después se agachó a saludar a Erynn

-¿Cómo está la pequeña Erynn? La última vez que te vi tenías un año -dijo Hermione

-Bien -dijo la niña-. ¿Quién eres tú?

-Hermione Granger

-¿Tú eres a quien Harry le escribía las cartas románticas? -preguntó la niña

-Sí -admitió Hermione con cierto embarazo

-¡Sr. Ministro! -dijeron Fred y George llegando en aquel instante- ¿Nos permite un momento?

-Si me disculpan -dijo Harry saliendo con Fred y George

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Harry ya una vez que estuvieron un poco retirados de la fiesta

-Necesitamos que autorices nuestro nuevo producto -dijo Fred

-¿De qué se trata? -preguntó Harry

-Son los libros mágicos -dijo George con orgullo

-¿Y qué hacen? -preguntó Harry

-Basta con leerlos para terminar siendo más tonto que un trol.

-Autorizados -dijo Harry-. Envia un ejemplar de mi parte a Justin

-Por supuesto que no, tonto -dijo Fred

-Nuestro nuevo invento se llama los "pastelillos piedra" -dijo George- y como su nombre lo indica sirven para convertir en piedra por varios minutos a la persona que los muerde.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Los autorizas? -preguntó Fred

-NO -sentenció Harry-. La última vez que aprobé uno de sus productos, recibí lechuzas una semana diciéndome que cómo era posible que autorizara un chicle que convierte en azúcar los dientes.

-Por favor -dijo George suplicante- tenemos futuras esposas e hijos que mantener

-Ya, ya -dijo Harry cansinamente-. Envíen una muestra de esos pastelillos a mi despacho y después les enviaré la respuesta

-Gracias -dijeron los gemelos

-La boda ya va a empezar -dijo Harry

La ceremonia fue sencilla, pero hermosa. Todos los Weasley parecían felices de ver a la más pequeña de la familia casada con Colin

Harry observaba a todas las parejas allí presentes:

Sirius y Susan quien en ese momento seguramente estaban recordando el momento de su boda, que hubiese resultado genial, si no hubiese sido porque los gemelos Weasley hechizaron el pastel y todos los invitados terminaron cantando la marcha fúnebre.

Los orgullosos padres de ambos novios, parecían felices de ver a sus hijos uniendo sus vidas, alguien más que parecía feliz era Dennis Creevey, el padrino.

Percy y Penélope quienes llevaban 6 años de casados y en ese momento eran orgullosos padres de un niño de 5 años, llamado Percy, en honor a su padre.

Había también en la ceremonia varios viejos amigos de Hogwarts, entre ellos Dean, Patil, Padma, Lupin, McGonagall y el profesor Dumbledore, quien todavía se veía muy conservado, Harry pensó que lo más seguro era que aún tuviera en su poder la piedra filosofal, de lo contrario no se explicaba cómo podía vivir tanto.

-¿A qué se debe que la chica más bonita de la fiesta no esté bailando? -preguntó Harry acercándose a Hermione a la hora del baile al ver que estaba sola

-Justin fue por bebidas -contestó Hermione.

-¿Le molestará si bailamos?

-Por supuesto que no

Harry le tendió la mano, Hermione se puso de pie y se dirigió con él al centro de la pista

-¿Qué tal tu vida en Escocia? -le preguntó Harry al cabo de unos minutos de estar bailando

-Bastante bien -contestó Hermione

-¿Y desde cuándo son novios tú y Justin?

-Desde hace unos meses

-¿Y hace cuánto que planean casarse? -volvió a preguntar Harry

-Tiene solo unos días

-¿Lo amas? -preguntó Harry mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-Somos muy similares -contestó Hermione tratando de no mirar aquellos ojos verdes que todavía le hacían ver su reflejo a manera de espejo, esos ojos a los que ella tanto había amado-. Tenemos vidas iguales en Escocia, tenemos las mismas costumbres y él tiene el mismo interés que yo en ayudar a las criaturas mágicas, creo que es suficiente para que una relación funcione.

-Te pregunté si lo amas -dijo Harry

Pero en ese momento la melodía que bailaban terminó y ambos aplaudieron al conjunto.

-Bailas muy bien -dijo Hermione cambiando el tema mientras Harry la llevaba a su lugar.

-Tuve una excelente maestra -dijo Harry recordando que ella lo había enseñado a bailar.


	3. Capítulo 3

**UNA PUERTA HACIA EL PASADO**

**CAPITULO 3: UNA CARTA DE DESPEDIDA**

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Despierta! -decía Erynn pegándole con una almohada

-Lo siento, me quedé dormido en la ceremonia -dijo Harry sobresaltándose

Enseguida se percató de que estaba acostado en su cama y que no se había quedado dormido en ninguna ceremonia, pero también recordó el motivo por el que se sentía tan mal

-¡Se va a casar! -dijo Harry hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada

-¿Quién? -preguntó Erynn

-¡Hermione!

-¿La chica bonita que vimos ayer?

-Sí

-¿Ella fue tu novia?

-Sí

-¿Y la querías mucho?

-Demasiado

-¿Y por qué terminaste con ella si la querías mucho? -preguntó la niña

-Yo no terminé con ella

-¿Ella terminó contigo?

-Eres muy indiscreta -la regañó Harry

-¡Harry! -gritó la voz de Susan desde la cocina-. Ron quiere hablar contigo, está en la chimenea

-Voy -gritó Harry

Erynn comenzó a brincar sobre la cama

-Ven -dijo Harry parándose de la cama y tomando a la niña de la mano-. Tenemos que hablar con el futuro novio

-¿Ron se va a casar con Hermione? -preguntó Erynn

-Lo mató si hace eso -dijo Harry yendo a la cocina con Erynn

-¡Hola! -saludó Harry a Ron

El rostro de Ron estaba en las llamas de la chimenea, un rostro bastante molesto

-¿Tienes idea del lío en que me metiste anoche? -gritó Ron

-¿Qué lío? -preguntó Harry haciéndose el confundido

-¡Lavender quiere casarse en tres semanas!

-Ah, era eso..

-¿Te parece poco? -exclamó Ron furioso

-Bueno -dijo Harry-. No querías que ella supiera de tus aventuras

-Pero tampoco quería casarme tan joven

-Tienes 25 años, creo que ya es hora de que sientes cabeza

-¿Quién lo dice? -le gritó Ron desapareciendo

-¡Harry! -dijo Erynn-. Ron se fue sin que lo felicitaras por su boda

-No te preocupes, antes de que lo felicite, tiene que hacerse a la idea de que dentro de tres semanas será un hombre casado

* * *

-¡Buenas días! -dijo Sirius saludando a Harry, quien se encontraba desayunando

-¿Qué tienen de buenos? -exclamó Harry de malas pulgas

-¡Que genio! -dijo Sirius- ¡Ya cásate!

-A mi no me casa nadie -contestó Harry, no en balde tenía dos premios por ser el mago soltero más codiciado de los últimos años.

-Mira quién habla -dijo Sirius sentándose a desayunar- ¿Quién quería casarse con Hermione después de terminar Hogwarts? Si por ti hubiera sido, apenas hubieses recibido tu diploma, te hubieras ido a buscar al juez. ¿O ya no te acuerdas cuando le propusiste matrimonio? Ensayaste el discurso toda la noche

Harry miró a Sirius y su mente recordó aquel momento...

...Era la noche del baile de graduación, los dos eran novios y habían bailado juntos toda la noche, en aquel momento salieron a la fuente a dar un paseo. Ese lugar a Harry le pareció el más adecuado para pedirle a Hermione que se casará con él.

-Hermione -dijo Harry tomándola de la mano- quiero decirte que... que ...(vamos Harry, díselo)

-¿Qué quieres decirme? -preguntó Hermione mirándolo con ternura

-Quiero decirte que si... (dilo Harry, sólo pídele que se case contigo)

-¿Qué si que...?

-¿Ya viste que bonita está la luna? Casi está tan hermosa como tú -dijo Harry

Hermione sonrió y lo besó

-¿Nada más eso querías decirme? -preguntó Hermione

-En realidad no -dijo Harry armándose de valor y tomándola de las manos-. Sólo estoy buscando un pretexto para decirte que te amo... Te amo como jamás imagine que pudiera amar a alguien. Quiero que sepas que tú eres y siempre serás lo más importante y lo más valioso en mi vida. Lo que más deseo es estar a tu lado siempre. Puede que yo no sea el mejor, ni el más guapo, ni el más inteligente, pero puedes estar segura que nadie te va a amar tanto como yo... Hermione ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

-¡Harry! -lloró Hermione abrazándolo-. Te amo, no tienes idea de cuanto. Lo que más deseo es casarme contigo, pero ahora no puedo... Esperemos más tiempo, por favor

-¿Por qué?

-Ambos somos muy jóvenes, ambos tenemos muchos sueños que lograr antes de pensar en matrimonio. No te estoy diciendo que no, solo te estoy pidiendo tiempo, hasta que maduremos un poco más

-Hermione -dijo Harry- yo sé que ambos somos jóvenes, que ambos tenemos diferentes sueños que lograr, pero tú eres mi principal sueño, todos mis demás sueños los puedo realizar a tu lado, cuando tú estás a mi lado siento que puedo realizar cualquier cosa

-Harry, por favor, dame tiempo. Sabes lo mucho que te amo, pero no quiero casarme ahorita

-¿Cuándo?

-No lo sé, dejemos que el tiempo lo decida

-Te amo, Herm

-Yo también te amo -dijo Hermione besándolo y abrazándolo- por favor, dime que no estás molesto conmigo por esta respuesta

-Claro que no -contestó Harry dándole un beso-. Te esperaré todo el tiempo que quieras, todo el tiempo que sea necesario y mientras ese tiempo pasa, quiero que aceptes esto -y le mostró un hermoso anillo de compromiso con un fino diamante.

-¡Harry! -dijo Hermione sorprendida

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó Harry

-¡Es hermoso! Me encanta -dijo Hermione casi sin voz

Harry tomó su mano izquierda y le puso el anillo en su dedo anular.

-Gracias Harry, gracias por hacerme tan feliz -dijo Hermione

Harry la besó apasionadamente y Hermione contestó a su beso con la misma intensidad

-Te amo, Harry -dijo Hermione abrazándolo fuertemente

Al salir de Hogwarts, cada uno se dedicó a lo que tenía planeado: Hermione luchó por los derechos de las criaturas mágicas y Harry entró a trabajar al Ministerio de Magia, ambos tuvieron mucho trabajo, pero nunca perdían oportunidad para verse. Un día Hermione le anunció que se iba ir a Escocia por un tiempo para luchar por los derechos de los hombres lobo, Harry estaba dispuesto a irse con ella, pero en aquel momento fue nombrado Ministro de Magia, por lo que Hermione no le permitió acompañarla y ambos prometieron que iban a escribirse todos los días, y así su noviazgo se convirtió en un noviazgo de cartas y de visitas poco frecuentes, hasta que un día Harry recibió una carta en la que Hermione terminaba definitivamente con él.

-¡Harry! -dijo Sirius-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí -dijo Harry volviendo en sí y poniéndose de pie- creo que es hora de irme a trabajar

-¿No pensarás ir a trabajar en pijama o sí? -preguntó Sirius

-No -dijo Harry recordando que estaba en pijama-. Iré a bañarme

-Mi ahijado es muy tan trabajador -dijo Sirius- va a trabajar hasta los domingos...

-Creí que era lunes -explicó Harry

-Harry -dijo Susan entrando en ese momento- aquí están tus cartas, como te dije antes están en perfecto estado.

-Gracias -dijo Harry recibiendo una caja que contenía sus cartas y enseguida salió del comedor.

Harry subió a su recámara dispuesto a tomar un baño, colocó la caja de madera en el cajón de su escritorio, estaba apunto de echar llave al cajón, cuando no pudo resistir la tentación de hojear aquellas cartas. Fue sacándolas y leyéndolas una por una, hasta que finalmente encontró la que buscaba, la carta con la que Hermione había dado por terminado su noviazgo con él.

_Querido Harry:_

_No sé por donde comenzar, es muy difícil para mi escribir esta carta, porque es la carta del adiós, con esta carta quiero dar por terminado nuestro noviazgo. Sé que es muy difícil para ambos, pero lo he pensado mucho y no tiene caso seguir con un noviazgo a base de cartas, lo nuestro ya no funciona bien desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque los dos insistimos en creer que no es así y nos aferramos a un amor ya terminado; pero las cosas no pueden seguir así, creo que es necesario dar por terminada nuestra relación y que ambos volvamos a ser libres._

_Sabes que esto me duele en el alma, pero también sé que ambos podremos seguir adelante y aunque hoy parezca que el mundo se viene abajo, el mundo seguirá su curso y nosotros seguiremos con nuestras vidas._

_Harry, en verdad disfrute cada momento a tú lado y sabes que siempre ocuparás un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, pero ahora es necesario mirar hacia delante y decirnos adiós._

_Lo único que te pido es que siempre me consideres tu amiga y que vuelvas a confiar en mi, como hasta ahora lo has hecho._

_Tu amiga que te quiere_

_Hermione Granger_

_PD. Nunca te olvidaré_

Harry volvió a meter esa carta junto con las otras, aún le dolía leerla, con esa carta Hermione había terminado con él, sin siquiera darle más explicaciones y a pesar de que él la buscó varias veces, ella se rehusó a seguir con su noviazgo; finalmente después de varias discusiones, ambos decidieron volver a ser los amigos de siempre.

Ese día, al recordar que era domingo y no lunes, Harry se baño y arreglo, después paso el resto del día jugando quidditch con Erynn. No se atrevía a llamarle a Ron sabiendo que estaba molesto con él y tampoco tenía novia en aquellos momentos a la cual invitar a salir, pese a que había tenido varias novias.


	4. Capítulo 4

**UNA PUERTA HACIA EL PASADO**

**CAPITULO 4: ¿EN QUÉ FALLE?**

-¡Sra. Amy! -le gritaba Harry por tercera vez a su secretaria el miércoles por la mañana-. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle que me traiga los programas de estudio de Hogwarts? Tengo que revisarlos y aprobarlos para mañana temprano.

-En un momento se los traigo -dijo la Sra. Amy saliendo de su despacho-. No sé qué les pasa hoy, mejor dicho toda la semana. El Sr. Weasley furioso porque se va a casar con la Srita. Brown y usted furioso porque no será usted quien se case con la Srita. Granger ¿Quién los entiende?

-¿Ya envió la respuesta a los gemelos Weasley? -preguntó Harry antes de que ella cerrase la puerta de su despacho

-Ya -dijo la Sra. Amy Waltkins- aunque opino que no debió autorizarlos

-Son pastelillos inofensivos -concluyó Harry.

La Sra. Amy Waltkins salió de su despacho y Harry continuó revisando papeles y documentos, tenía la certeza absoluta de que trabajaba mucho más que los antiguos elfos domésticos esclavos antes de que Hermione lograse sus derechos.

-Sr. Potter -dijo la Sra. Waltkins a través de la chimenea, varias horas después-. Tiene una llamada telefónica

Había sido muy buena idea instalar el teléfono en el Ministerio de Magia, muchas cosas podían solucionarse con una simple llamada.

-¿De quién se trata? -preguntó Harry-. Si es otra vez del Departamento contra el uso Indebido de objetos Muggles, dígales que no estoy

-No, señor -dijo la Sra. Waltkins-, se trata de su Tía Petunia

-Ah, no -dijo Harry horrorizado-, dígale que estoy en un viaje de negocios

-Pero Sr. Potter, eso le dije la semana pasada

-Entonces dígale que estoy en una junta muy importante

-Eso le dije hace quince días.

-Está bien, comuníqueme con ella

-Hola -dijo Harry levantando la bocina del teléfono

-Hola, querido sobrino -dijo la voz de tía Petunia

Si Harry hubiese oído hace varios años a su tía llamándole "querido sobrino", hubiese creído que tía Petunia estaba al borde de la locura, pero ahora le era natural oírla con aquellas palabras. El había salvado la vida de toda la familia Dursley, los salvo de morir en un ataque del mismo Lord Voldemort, fue precisamente aquella la noche en que Harry venció definitivamente a Voldemort.

Ahora Harry se llevaba mejor con la familia Dursley, en parte por haberles salvado la vida, en parte porque cuando Harry salió de Hogwarts y se fue a vivir con Sirius, les dio dinero para remodelar la casa de Prive Drive, como agradecimiento de que "cuidaron" de él durante varios años. El se había negado a hacerlo, pero Sirius insistió, finalmente Petunia era hermana de Lily.

Otro detalle que influía en la buena relación con los Dursley, era que ellos sabían que Harry era importante, y que como toda persona importante, Harry vestía elegantemente y tenía como coche nada más y nada menos que un Ferrari; por lo que lo invitaban a su casa a cenar por lo menos una vez a la semana para que los vecinos pudieran ver aquel magnífico auto y a su sobrino muy bien vestido. Harry no entendía cómo los Dursley podían presumirlo con sus vecinos si antes no hacían más que hablar de los golpes que recibía en el Centro de Seguridad San Bruto para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables.

-¿Cómo has estado? -preguntó tía Petunia

-Bien -dijo Harry monótonamente

-Te llamo para invitarte a cenar -dijo tía Petunia

-Ya sabía

-¿Vienes?

-Tengo trabajo -contestó Harry

-Ay -suspiro tía Petunia- mis pequeños niños todos unos profesionales, Dudley tampoco viene a cenar por culpa del trabajo.

Dudley era contador, Harry no sabía cuántas libras le había costado el título, pero en cuanto tío Vernon se jubiló, quien ocupó su puesto en la empresa de taladros fue Dudley.

-¿Seguro que no puedes venir? -preguntó tía Petunia

-De verdad no puedo ¿qué te parece si lo dejamos para otra ocasión?

-De acuerdo -asintió tía Petunia- cuídate mucho, te mando un beso

Harry torció la boca

-Gracias, salúdame a todos -dijo Harry colgando la bocina

-Sr. Potter -dijo la Sra. Waltkins entrando-. Ha estado trabajando todo el día, creo que debería salir a comer, me gusta que trabaje, pero no me gusta que trabaje tanto. Además no ha probado bocado, el café que le traje ni siquiera lo probó.

-Aún no he terminado -dijo Harry sin levantar la vista de los documentos que revisaba

-Pero lo que le falta por hacer son cosas poco importantes que no urgen -insistió la Sra. Waltkins-. Usted sabe perfectamente bien que lo que quiere es llenarse de trabajo, para olvidarse de la boda de Hermione Granger.

Había dado en el clavo

-Usted debería salir, pasear, viajar, conocer gente... Es usted muy joven y un gran hombre, estoy segura que cualquier chica sería muy feliz a su lado. ¿Por qué quiere seguir aferrado a un noviazgo ya terminado?

-Porque aún la amo -contestó Harry-. No puedo quitármela de la cabeza, ni un solo día he dejado de pensar en ella. Yo soñaba con que ella regresaría y así las cosas volverían a ser como antes, pero resulta que regreso para casarse

-Lo ve -dijo la Sra. Amy- ahora es usted quien tiene que olvidarla, porque ella ya lo ha olvidado...

Harry sabía que la Sra. Waltkins trataba de animarlo porque le tenía cariño, pero en ese momento le había puesto el dedo en la llaga, justo donde más dolía, le había dicho una verdad que él mismo no quería admitir

-Hay muchas chicas que me llaman y me piden una cita con usted ¿Por qué no intentarlo con alguna de ellas?

-Eso no ha dado resultado -dijo Harry

-Perdóneme que insista, pero...

-Creo que iré a dar un paseo -dijo Harry poniéndose de pie, queriendo dar por terminada esa conversación-. Regresaré más tarde.

-Creo que eso le hará mucho bien -dijo la Sra. Waltkins sonriendo-. No se preocupe, yo me encargo de todo.

Harry fue a caminar a un parque muggle que quedaba cerca del Ministerio, en el que de vez en cuando llevaba a pasear a Erynn. Dio varias vueltas sin rumbo fijo, estaba envuelto en sus pensamientos: sabía que lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida fue conocer a Hermione, pero ahora ella se casaba, sin siquiera ponerse a pensar un momento en que él la seguía amando.

-¡Harry! Ten cuidado que vas a chocar con el árbol -dijo Hermione

-¡Hermione! -dijo Harry sonriendo al verla, pero Hermione no venía sola, para suerte de Harry tampoco venía con Justin, sino con una chica que Harry jamás había visto.

-Te presento a mi amiga: Sally Ehrmann -dijo Hermione, acercándose al chico.

-Mucho gusto, soy Harry Potter -dijo Harry

-El gusto es mío -contestó la chica, quien era gordita y baja de estatura, pero de cara bonita-. Hermione me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Sally no es de nuestro mundo -dijo Hermione-. Es una excelente chef, tiene un magnífico restaurante y cocina exquisito.

-¿Cómo es que se conocen? -preguntó Harry

-Hermione y yo estudiábamos juntas, en la misma escuela cuando éramos niñas -explicó Sally

-Y hoy me ha acompañado a escoger mi vestido de novia -dijo Hermione

-Ah, ya -dijo Harry apesadumbrado

-¿A qué no adivinas a quién nos encontramos? -dijo Hermione

-Ni idea

-¡A Lavender! Ella también estaba eligiendo su vestido de novia

Harry se rió al pensar en lo entusiasmada que estaba Lavender y lo poco animado que estaba Ron.

-Yo ya tengo que irme -dijo Sally-. No quiero dejarte Hermione, pero quede de ver a mi novio y ya se me hizo un poco tarde

-No te preocupes por mi -dijo Hermione- gracias por haberme acompañado

-Hasta luego -dijo Sally despidiéndose de Hermione y de Harry con un beso en la mejilla-. Fue un gusto conocerte Harry.

-Igualmente -dijo Harry

Sally se fue

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? -preguntó Hermione

-Daba un paseo -explicó Harry- ¿caminamos?

Hermione asintió

-¿Y Justin? -preguntó Harry mientras paseaban

-Ha vuelto a Escocia, tiene varios asuntos que arreglar, ya sabes el trabajo, estará aquí dentro de un mes para nuestra boda

-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no regresaste a Escocia?

-Porque quiero casarme en Londres, por lo tanto tengo que hacer los preparativos aquí -explicó Hermione-, aunque yo también he dejado mucho trabajo pendiente en Escocia.

-¿Problemas para obtener derechos para los gigantes y semigigantes? -preguntó Harry

-Así es -dijo Hermione-. Yo sé que tú apruebas esos derechos, pero no es fácil convencer de ellos a todo el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, mucho menos al congreso.

-No me explicó por qué estás todo el tiempo en Escocia, aquí también puedes luchar por los derechos de las Criaturas Mágicas

-Es más fácil allá -dijo Hermione-. Además, Escocia es muy bonito

-Me imagino que tú y Justin se habrán dedicado a recorrerlo juntos -dijo Harry sarcásticamente

-En realidad no, aunque no lo creas nuestra relación siempre fue laboral. Fue hace quince días que Justin me propuso matrimonio.

-No me explicó como una mujer tan ocupada como tú, puede pensar en matrimonio

Hermione se encogió de hombros

-Así que fuiste a probarte tu vestido de novia -comentó Harry

-Si -admitió Hermione

-¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en Hogwarts y hablamos de casarnos? -comentó Harry

-Decías que tenía que usar el vestido blanco más hermoso de todos -recordó Hermione

-Sigo pensando lo mismo -dijo Harry-. ¿Te acuerdas cuántas veces no hablamos de nuestros planes sentados a la orilla del lago?

-Sí -dijo Hermione con el mismo tono nostálgico de Harry- muchas veces nos quedamos en el lago viendo la puesta del sol

-¿Y te acuerdas cuando a media clase te pasaba un pergamino diciéndote que te amaba?

-Sí, nunca se me va a olvidar cuando te descubrió Snape

-Me castigo una semana limpiando su mazmorra

Hermione río

-¿Te acuerdas cuando te regalaba rosas para hacerte enojar sabiendo que te gustaban más las orquídeas?

La chica asintió, le hacía daño pensar en los tiempos de Hogwarts, era algo que se había propuesto olvidar, algo que trataba de dejar atrás en vano.

-¡Hermione! -exclamó Harry-. ¿Qué nos pasó? De tener el noviazgo más hermoso de todos, lo nuestro se convirtió en una rutina, en un amor de cartas...

-No sigas, por favor

-Sabes perfectamente que yo te amaba más que a mi vida, que por ti hubiera dejado todo -continuó Harry- y aún así ¿quieres explicarme en qué fallé? ¿Por qué ahora piensas casarte con Justin?

-Harry -dijo Hermione visiblemente afectada-. Es muy tarde para ponernos a pensar en qué fallamos, ya no hay nada que hacer. Lo nuestro terminó hace muchos años. Yo voy a casarme con Justin y tú vas a encontrar a alguien que te ame como tú mereces...

-¿Ya no sientes nada por mi? -preguntó Harry

-Tú sabes que una buena parte de mi sigue enamorada de ti y siempre lo estará, pero no se trata de ver hacia el pasado, sino hacia el futuro

-Para mi, tú sigues siendo mi futuro -dijo Harry

-Harry, no nada más es perderlo todo por un amor de adolescencia, piensa en todo lo que hemos luchado, aunque quisiéramos regresar el tiempo, nuestros caminos nos separan

-¿Todo lo que he luchado? -exclamó Harry-. ¡Todo lo que he luchado fue por ti! Cuando me hice Ministro de Magia, muy pocos querían que yo ocupase ese puesto, para ellos yo no era más que un nombre famoso por derrotar a Voldemort. Y luché, luché por demostrarles a ellos, que yo podía estar en ese lugar, que yo tenía la capacidad suficiente para desempeñar ese cargo, pero sobre todo luché por ti, para demostrarte que era digno de ti, para tener algo que ofrecerte, para ...

-Harry -dijo Hermione llorando- por favor no sigas, no sigas... Es mejor que me vaya, creo que no debimos encontrarnos

-Siempre supe que tú eras una mujer exitosa -continuó Harry- eres capaz de enfrentar una corte, pero no eres capaz de enfrentar el pasado...

-Tengo que irme -dijo Hermione tratando de escapar

-Te llevaré a tu casa -dijo Harry

-No es necesario, prefiero caminar

-¿Prefieres caminar a que yo te lleve a tu casa? -le preguntó Harry ofendido.

-No, no es eso, es que no quiero seguir hablando de este tema -dijo Hermione

-Te prometo que no tocaré más ese tema, pero, permíteme llevarte a tu casa.

Hermione dudó

-Por favor -insistió Harry-. Mi coche está a la vuelta, en el Ministerio

-Está bien


	5. Capítulo 5

**UNA PUERTA HACIA EL PASADO**

**CAPITULO 5: UNA PELEA INESPERADA**

-¿De qué quieres que hablemos? -preguntó Harry mientras conducía a casa de Hermione

-Platícame cómo te va siendo Ministro de Magia -dijo Hermione

-Bastante bien, aunque me sobran problemas que ni siquiera son míos.

-Y por ejemplo ¿quién se encarga de todo ahorita que no estás?

-Mi secretaria: Amy Waltkins, no sé qué haría sin ella

-¿Amy Waltkins? -preguntó Hermione con voz de novia celosa

-Sí

-¿Cómo es ella?

-Bonita, inteligente, trabajadora, con una sonrisa dulce y ojos azules.

-En pocas palabras la Sra. Waltkins es miss universo -dijo Hermione enfadada

-En sus años mozos debió haberlo sido, pero ahora a sus cuarenta y ocho, los años han hecho su trabajo

-Ah, tiene 48 años -dijo Hermione aliviada

-Así es

-Mejor hablemos de los derechos de los gnomos -dijo Hermione quien no quería seguir hablando de la secretaria de Harry

-¿Los gnomos? -preguntó Harry incrédulo

-Sí -dijo Hermione-. No tienen condiciones laborales justas, son sometidos a varias horas de trabajo duro

-¿Trabajo duro? -exclamó Harry-. Sólo se encargan de cuidar el banco

-A eso me refiero -dijo Hermione- no es fácil hacerse cargo de un banco, mucho menos un banco tan grande como Gringotts. Los gnomos están sometidos a mucho estrés y el sueldo que les pagan es insuficiente

-¿Sueldo insuficiente? -volvió a exclamar Harry-. Son criaturas mágicas muy bien pagadas, ganan mejor que algunos funcionarios en el Ministerio de Magia

-No son bien pagados -continuó Hermione-. Además, no tienen un representante en el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas y tampoco hay quien los represente en el Congreso

-Ellos no necesitan representación en el Congreso -dijo Harry-. Admito que quieras que haya un representante de ellos en el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas, pero en el Congreso, eso sería también permitirles votar

-Exacto, también es necesario darles el derecho al voto

-Con lo poco amigables que son. ¿Tú crees que votarían?

-Por supuesto que sí

-Hermione, nuestra discusión ha ido demasiado lejos, te pido que te olvides de los gnomos. Creo que ellos están bien, mucho mejor que otras criaturas mágicas

-No pienso olvidarme de ellos, como tampoco de los gigantes, ni semigigantes y...

-¡Llegamos a tu casa! -dijo Harry cortando la discusión y apagando el motor del auto.

-¿Gustas pasar? -dijo Hermione-. ¿Podríamos seguir hablando de los derechos de las criaturas mágicas?

-Gracias, pero no creo que sea conveniente.

-Hermione -dijo Harry mientras la ayudaba a bajar del auto- por favor, deja en paz a los gnomos

-Hasta luego, gracias por traerme -dijo Hermione dándole un beso en mejilla y entrando a su casa

-Fue un placer.

* * *

Una semana después:

-¡Buenos días! -saludó Harry a Ron, el miércoles por la mañana, al llegar al Ministerio de Magia

-Harry, tienes que ir al Callejón Diagon -dijo Ron en tono grave

-No me digas -dijo Harry- Neville volvió a tener problemas con su tienda

-No, es algo mucho más grave

-¿De qué se trata?

-Gringotts

-No me digas que otra vez no hay dinero en el banco -dijo Harry preocupado

-Peor que eso, mucho peor

-¿Quieres decirme de qué se trata?

-Los gnomos se han ido a la huelga -explicó Ron-. Gringotts es un todo un caos porque no hay quién preste dinero, todas las actividades económicas están detenidas... La economía mágica se está viniendo abajo…

Harry se dirigió a Gringotts. El banco estaba totalmente cerrado, los gnomos estaban en la entrada con cientos de pancartas en las que exigían aumento de salario y varias prestaciones más.

-¡Granger! ¡Granger! -exclamó Harry furioso al encontrarla entre la multitud- ¿Quieres suspender todo este circo y poner a los gnomos a trabajar?

-No -exclamó Hermione-. Exigimos aumento salarial del 12 por ciento, además vacaciones pagadas tres veces por año y representación en el congreso.

-¡Escucha! -le gritó Harry acercándose a ella-. Levanta la huelga y después hablaremos de los derechos de los gnomos en mi despacho

-Primero quiero que aceptes el aumento salarial -dijo Hermione

-Primero levanta la huelga -gritó Harry

-La huelga va a seguir hasta que gente como tú entienda que los gnomos tienen derecho a un buen sueldo y también necesitan prestaciones

-Ocho por ciento de aumento salarial y no pienso discutirlo -gritó Harry

-Acepto -dijo Hermione- pero, quiero que tengan vacaciones tres veces por año y representación en el congreso.

-Escucha, acepto lo del congreso, pero vacaciones una vez al año

-No -gritó Hermione

-Ocho por ciento de aumento salarial, representación en el congreso y vacaciones 2 veces por año, y es mi última palabra

-De acuerdo -dijo Hermione sonriendo al fin

-¡Genial! - gritó Harry fuirioso-. Tengo demasiados problemas en el Ministerio de Magia. Lo único que espero de mis amigos es que me comprendan y me apoyen, y resulta que tú vienes a poner en huelga a los gnomos, como si yo no tuviese suficiente trabajo...

* * *

-¡Que pelea te aventaste con Hermione! -dijo Ron ya una vez en el despacho de Harry

-No me lo recuerdes

-¡Harry! -dijo Percy entrando en ese momento-. Tienes que firmar estos papeles, es sobre lo que acordaste con Hermione

Harry revisó muy bien los papeles antes de firmarlos y después se los regresó a Percy, aún muy molesto por la forma en que Hermione había conseguido la firma de aquel documento.

-¡Harry! -dijo Percy-. Si quieres puedo enviar a arrestarla. Si mis cuentas son correctas, por el simple hecho de gritarle al Ministro de Magia merece un mes de prisión en Azkaban

-¡Genial! -dijo Ron-. Así Hermione no podrá casarse con Justin, porque la boda es en quince días, de paso mándame a arrestar a mi también, así no tendré que casarme con Lavender en una semana

-Sólo necesito tu autorización -dijo Percy

-Jamás haría eso -dijo Harry un poco divertido por la ocurrencia de Percy, si mandaba arrestar a Hermione para mañana tendría en huelga a todos los presos en Azkaban.

-Aquí tienes -dijo Harry devolviéndole el documento a Percy

-Gracias -dijo Percy saliendo

-Bien -dijo Harry a Ron-. ¿Qué hará mi amigo en sus últimos días de soltero?

-Suicidarme -dijo Ron

-¿Acaso no quieres a Lavender? -preguntó Harry-. Imagina que ella fuera a casarse con otro que no fueras tú ¿qué harías?

-Le pediría hoy mismo que se casará conmigo -dijo Ron por fin sonriendo

-Yo en tu lugar, iría a buscar a Lavender -dijo Harry

-Tienes razón -dijo Ron-. Te veré mañana

-Hasta mañana

-Descansa, has tenido un día bastante largo

-Aún me faltan varias cosas por terminar -dijo Harry-, pienso quedarme trabajando hasta tarde.


	6. Capítulo 6

**UNA PUERTA HACIA EL PASADO**

**CAPITULO 6: UNA CENA CON LOS DURSLEY**

Harry decidió trabajar hasta muy tarde, todos los demás abandonaron el Ministerio de Magia, dejándolo completamente solo.

Poco antes de las 9 de la noche, el chico escuchó el leve chillido de la puerta.

-¡Percy! -exclamó Harry sin levantar la mirada del documento que revisaba-. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que toques antes de entrar?

-Perdona -dijo una voz que Harry conocía perfectamente bien-. La puerta estaba abierta

Harry levantó la mirada, Hermione estaba parada en la entrada

-¿Has venido a exigir más derechos para alguna otra criatura mágica? -preguntó Harry fríamente

-No he venido a exigir nada -dijo Hermione-. Vine a disculparme, lamento la forma en que me comporte hoy

-Disculpada -dijo Harry volviendo a mirar el documento que tenía en las manos y tratando de ser lo más indiferente posible-. Ya puedes irte.

-Harry, de verdad, lo siento

-¿Tienes idea del lío en que me metiste hoy? -soltó Harry-. Todo el dinero detenido porque Gringotts estaba en huelga, sin dinero no hay comercio, ni salud, ni educación y toda la economía mágica se viene abajo. Aún así, a ti te valió, y mandaste a los gnomos a la huelga... Sabes que si por mi fuera les daría todos los derechos a las criaturas mágicas, pero no solo depende de mí. No se tiene tanto dinero como para solapar TUS berrinches

-Lo siento -dijo Hermione-, sólo quería condiciones justas para ellos

-Ellos tenían condiciones justas y TÚ lo sabías -dijo Harry visiblemente molesto-. Ellos tenían un buen sueldo y ahora tendré que aumentarles el salario habiendo cosas mucho más importantes en las cuales gastar el dinero, por ejemplo: el hospital, la educación, las artes y muchas cosas más

-Actué como una tonta, no vi más allá

-Si no te mandé arrestar, fue porque no quiero que pongas en huelga a los presos en Azkaban

-¿Hablas en serio? -preguntó Hermione

-Muy en serio -dijo Harry, recordando las palabras de Percy-. Según mis cálculos, por el simple hecho de gritarme, merecías un mes de prisión.

-Harry, ya te dije que lo siento. ¿Podrías perdonarme?

Harry ya no podía resistirse y le sonrió por fin.

-Claro que sí -dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella-. Sabes perfectamente bien que no te mandaría a prisión por nada del mundo, ni aunque así pudiera impedir tu boda con Justin -y la abrazó

-Harry -dijo Hermione correspondiendo a su brazo-, por favor, no volvamos a tocar ese tema

-De acuerdo -dijo Harry, ambos se miraron sin romper el abrazo, sus bocas estaban tan cerca que cada uno podía sentir la respiración del otro.

-¿Y qué hacías antes de que llegará? -preguntó Hermione separándose

-Revisaba el presupuesto que se destinará al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, de echo ya había terminado

-¿Tienes pensado hacer algo?

-No. ¿Tú si?

-Tampoco -dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

-¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo? -preguntó Harry

-¿Por qué no? -contestó Hermione aceptando la invitación

* * *

-Te va a encantar el lugar -decía Harry a Hermione mientras entraban en un lujoso restaurante muggle-. La comida es deliciosa, además no hay elfos domésticos atendiendo las mesas, puedes comer tranquila.

Un mesero se acercó hacia ellos y les asignó una mesa, Harry abrió la silla para que Hermione se sentará, posteriormente él tomó asiento.

-¿Puedo ordenar por ti? -preguntó Harry mientras ella leía la carta

-Sí, pero no me hagas engordar -dijo Hermione riendo, al tiempo que hacía a un lado la carta.

Harry ordenó dos platillos de comida francesa, cuyo nombre fue casi ininteligible para el mesero.

-¡Harry! Aún recuerdas cuál es mi platillo favorito.

-Jamás podría olvidarlo

Ella sonrió sorprendida y feliz

-No, no puede ser -dijo Harry con horror.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Hermione

-Mis tíos, los Dursley -dijo Harry.

Hermione volteó, un hombre bastante pasado de peso y una mujer extremadamente delgada, venían acercándose a su mesa.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -preguntó Hermione

-No lo sé -dijo Harry

-¡Buenas noches! -saludaron tía Petunia y tío Vernon, en cuanto llegaron a su mesa

-¡Buenas noches! -contestaron Harry y Hermione

-¿No nos invitan? -preguntó tío Vernon

Harry y Hermione se miraron y con gran pesar invitaron a los Dursley a cenar con ellos.

"Siempre tienen que arruinarlo todo" pensó Harry con disgusto.

Los Dursley conocían a Hermione, sabían que había sido novia de Harry por varios años y también sabían que Harry seguía enamorado de ella.

Por alguna extraña razón para Harry, Hermione era la única de todas sus novias que los Dursley habían aprobado, de allí en fuera todas las demás siempre tenían defectos... En fin, los Dursley siempre eran un misterio para Harry.

-Me alegra mucho que se hayan reconciliado -dijo tía Petunia-. Ustedes dos siempre han hecho muy bonita pareja.

-Opino lo mismo -dijo tío Vernon

Harry los considero unos barberos, pero no quiso decirles que Hermione y él no habían regresado, mucho menos decirles que Hermione pronto se casaría con otro, aquello los escandalizaría. Para tranquilidad de Harry, Hermione tampoco dijo nada.

-¿Y Dudley? -preguntó Harry para cambiar el tema

-Ya no debe de tardar -dijo tío Vernon-. Nos ha citado aquí, dice que tiene una sorpresa que darnos

-Estoy segura que a mi pequeño Diddy le han dado un puesto más importante -dijo tía Petunia

-A la mejor lo han nombrado vicepresidente -dijo Vernon

-¿Y si lo despidieron? -dijo Harry

Tía Petunia le dirigió una mirada molesta. Hermione rió discretamente, Harry le guiñó un ojo.

-Ustedes tienen que oír la sorpresa de Dudley con nosotros -dijo tío Vernon-. Son parte de la familia.

-Gracias -contestaron Harry y Hermione.

-Oh -dijo tía Petunia mirando hacia la entrada del restaurante-. Ahí viene mi pequeño Dudley.

-Y no viene solo -dijo Harry pícaro.

-Viene con Sally Ehrmann, mi amiga -dijo Hermione.

-¡Buenas Noches! -saludaron Sally y Dudley en cuanto llegaron a su mesa

-¡Buenas Noches! -saludaron los allí presentes

-Siéntense -dijo tío Vernon

Tía Petunia no hablaba, sólo veía cómo su pequeño Dudley había llegado tomado de la mano de esa chica extraña, lo miró con preocupación en el momento en que él abrió la silla y pidió a Sally que se sentará, y palideció en el momento en que Dudley mandó pedir champaña.

-Me alegra que estén ustedes aquí -dijo Dudley a Harry y a Hermione.

Harry lamentaba no poder decir lo mismo, pese a que su primo parecía sincero.

Todos los allí presentes cenaron. Hermione nunca imaginó que hubiera personas que pudieran comer tanto como Vernon y Duddley, mientras que tía Petunia apenas probó la comida.

-¿Qué celebramos? -preguntó Harry-. ¿Por qué la champaña?

-Dinos la sorpresa -dijo Vernon.

Duddley tomó su copa con la mano derecha y con la izquierda, tomó la mano de Sally.

-¡Me caso! -dijo Dudley

Tía Petunia se desmayó y tío Vernon envejeció de repente.

-¡Felicitaciones! -dijo Harry

-¡Felicidades! -dijo Hermione dando una abrazo a Sally.

-¿Estás seguro de tu decisión? -preguntó tía Petunia a Dudley con voz grave después de que la hicieron volver del desmayo.

-Sí, amo a Sally

Vernon miró muy seriamente a Sally

-¿Y tú, muchacha? ¿Por qué quieres casarte con mi hijo?

-Yo también lo amo, Sr. Dudley.

Tía Petunia lloró llevándose un pañuelo a la nariz

-¿Y ustedes? -dijo Tío Vernon volviéndose a Harry y a Hermione-. Ya lo sabían y no nos dijeron nada

-Nosotros no lo sabíamos -explicó Hermione- yo sabía que mi amiga Sally tenía novio, pero nunca me imagine que fuera Dudley.

-Ah -lloró tía Petunia-. No puedo creer que mi pequeño Dudley vaya a casarse

* * *

-¡Que pareja! -comentaba Harry a Hermione mientras conducía el auto a casa de Hermione-. Apuesto a que Sally lo conquistó por el estómago ¿O no es una chef?

-Sally es una buena chica -dijo Hermione

-Dudley no es un buen chico -dijo Harry quien todavía tenía muy malos recuerdos de su infancia- pero, si la quiere, sabrá comportarse.

-Me alegra que piensen casarse

-Pero eso de casarse este fin de semana -dijo Harry-. Francamente es tener mucha premura, han roto el record de Ron y Lavender. Presiento que tía Petunia no tendrá tiempo de organizar las cosas como a ella le gustan, apenas tendrá tiempo de divulgarlo por todo Privet Drive

-Tendré que ir mañana temprano a comprar un vestido nuevo. Jamás me imagine que Sally me pidiera ser su dama de honor

-Y yo jamás me imagine que Dudley me pidiera ser su padrino

-Con esta boda y la mía, habrás sido padrino dos veces

-Cierto -dijo Harry dando un volantazo un tanto brusco al recordar que Justin le había pedido que fuera padrino.

-Llegamos -dijo Harry varios minutos después, mientras abría la puerta del carro para que Hermione bajará y dándole la mano para ayudarla a bajar

-Gracias por traerme y por invitarme a cenar -dijo Hermione.

-Sabes que para mi es un placer.

-Hasta el sábado -dijo Hermione, despidiéndose con unbeso en la mejilla.

-Hasta el sábado -contestó Harry

Harry estaba a punto de irse cuando se volvió hacia Hermione:

-¿Puedo pasar por ti el sábado para irnos juntos a la boda? -le preguntó.

-¡Harry! -dijo Hermione-. No es correcto. Tus tíos hoy creyeron que habíamos regresado y yo estoy comprometida con Justin. No es correcto que acepte salir contigo

-¿Qué quieres decir? Somos amigos...

-Lo sé, pero hoy fue lo del restaurante, la semana pasada el paseo en el parque. ¿El sábado la boda? Tú eres muy famoso y yo no quiero más chismes, ni de Rita Skeeter, ni de nadie...

-Despedí a Rita Skeeter

-Aún así,, no debería de estar pasando nada de esto. Yo voy a casarme en dos semanas, sólo nos estamos haciendo daño, más del que ya nos hemos hecho...

-¿Cómo puedes casarte con alguien a quién no amas? -exclamó Harry

Hermione lo miró ofendida

-Mis sentimientos son mi problema

-Haz lo que quieras -exclamó Harry molesto-. Te veré el sábado en la boda de Dudley

-Hasta entonces -dijo Hermione viéndolo irse.


	7. Capítulo 7

**UNA PUERTA HACIA EL PASADO**

**CAPITULO 7: LA BODA DE DUDLEY**

El sábado llegó demasiado rápido. Harry quería invitar a Sirius y a su familia a la boda de Dudley, pero seguramente aquello haría desmayar a sus tíos y primo: ¿el preso profugo de Azkaban en la boda del pequeños Diddy?

-¿Va a salir? -le preguntó la Sra. Waltkins a Harry al verlo interrumpir su trabajo

-Sí -contestó Harry-. Se casa mi primo y yo soy el padrino

-Tengo entendido que también será padrino en la boda de la Srita. Granger

Harry asintió, no le importaba tener que apadrinar todas las bodas del mundo, pero la de Hermione nunca. Sentía que no tenía el valor suficiente para verla casarse con otro, mucho menos para ser el padrino.

-Lo olvidaba -dijo la Sra. Waltkins-. Llamó su ex novia

-¿Cuál de todas?

-La Srita. Jeanne McCarthy, pidió una cita con usted.

-Le dije que ya todo había terminado con ella -dijo Harry molesto-. Le pedí que no volviese a darle otra cita.

-Lo siento, Sr. Potter, ella insistió mucho.

Harry negó con la cabeza

-Si me lo permite -continuó la Sra. Waltkins-. Opinó que debería distraerse un poco más. Ella es muy guapa, toda una veela y está realmente enamorada de usted.

-Es completamente inútil -sentenció Harry-. Y ahora debo irme, se me está haciendo tarde.

-La Srita. Jeanne vendrá el miércoles en la mañana -dijo la Sra. Waltkins al tiempo en que Harry se iba, sin escuchar esto último

* * *

-Hola -saludó Harry a Hermione al llegar al lugar de la boda

-Hola -contestó ella con una sonrisa

-Te ves guapísima -dijo Harry al verla con un vestido de fiestas muggle color perla y un elegante peinado.

-Gracias -dijo Hermione-. Tú tampoco luces nada mal

Y era cierto Harry se veía muy apuesto con el smoking que llevaba puesto. El ojiverde le sonrió.

-Harry -dijo Hermione

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué tu tía Petunia viene vestida como si la fiesta fuera un funeral?

-No lo sé -dijo Harry observando a su tía vestida de negro con sombrero y pañuelo del mismo color.

La boda fue muy privada, sólo familiares y amigos. Tía Petunia lloró durante toda la ceremonia y tío Vernon no lograba hacerse a la idea de ver casado a su único hijo, no hablaba nada y se limitada a fingir una sonrisa que denotaba la palidez de su cara.

Tía Marge era todo lo contrario, estaba orgullosamente sentada abrazando a uno de sus perros, y era toda sonrisas, claro que como siempre miraba con muy malos ojos a Harry

Dudley y Sally estaban felices, los dos parecían muy enamorados y sonreían a diestra y siniestra, realmente aquel día parecía ser el más importante de sus vidas.

Después de la ceremonia llegó la hora del banquete, había mucha comida, pese a la premura de la boda, Sally demostró a todos sus invitados que era una excelente chef, pues ella misma se encargó de preparar aquella comida exquisita.

Harry y Hermione platicaron durante todo el banquete, no volvieron a tocar el tema de la boda de Hermione, simplemente hablaron de cosas distintas, ninguna realmente importante: el ministerio, el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas mágicas, los tiempos de Hogwarts, Escocia, etc.

-¿Y tú novia también estudió en San Bruto, Potter? -preguntó tía Marge, interrumpiéndolos

-Por supuesto -contestó Harry riéndose-,ella también estuvo en el área de delincuentes juveniles incurables

Tía Marge la miró con muy malos ojos.

-Supongo que es lo menos que podría esperar de una novia tuya -dijo tía Marge a Harry.

-No me importa lo que usted piense, a mi me encanta mi novia -dijo Harry, mirando a Hermione.

-Son tan para cual -dijo tía Marge, y después se fue.

Harry comenzó a reír.

-¿Por qué le dijiste que eramos novios? -dijo Hermione

-Porque cuando una mentira se repite muchas veces en algún momento se vuelve verdad -dijo Harry, guiñándole un ojo.

-Tengo que irme ya -dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Adónde vas? -preguntó Harry-. ¿Por qué te vas tan rápido? Si te ofendí, discúlpame.

-No es eso -dijo Hermione-. Tengo que ir a recoger mi vestido de novia

-Te acompaño

-No -dijo Hermione-. Ya sabes que estoy comprometida y que voy...

-Lo sé -dijo Harry interrumpiéndola-. Ya sé que vas a casarte y lo desapruebo por completo

-Bien -dijo Hermione sin querer darle importancia-. Te veré en la boda de Ron

-Hasta entonces -dijo Harry fríamente.

Hermione iba saliendo de la fiesta, cuando se regresó hacia donde estaba Harry

-Lo olvidaba -dijo Hermione entregándole un sobre-. Tu invitación

-Gracias -dijo Harry con sarcasmo, aceptando el sobre

"¿Por qué te quiero tanto si eres tan cruel conmigo?" -pensó Harry, viéndola irse.

* * *

Aquella noche antes de dormir, Harry contemplaba la invitación, la había leído y releído cantidad de veces y aún no podía hacerse a la idea que aquella invitación tenía impresos los nombres de "_Hermione Granger y Justin Finch-Fletchley_". Mucho menos podía hacerse a la idea de que dentro de quince días Hermione sería la señora Finch-Fletchley

-Harry -tocó a la puerta Erynn-. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro -dijo Harry parándose para abrir la puerta de su recámara

-Hola

-¿Qué se te ofrece? -preguntó Harry cargando a la niña y sentándola en sus rodillas

-¿Por qué te he visto tan triste estos últimos días? -preguntó Erynn

Harry le sonrió con tristeza

-¿Es porque Hermione se va a casar? -preguntó Erynn, Harry asintió

-¿Vas a impedir la boda como en las películas muggles?

-No es tan fácil -rió Harry imaginándose a sí mismo gritando que detuvieran la boda

-Los adultos siempre se complican la existencia -dijo Erynn-. Temo que el miércoles que cumpla cinco años, me convierta en una persona tan complicada como ustedes.

Harry se rió por la ocurrencia de la niña

-Me había olvidado que el miércoles es tu cumpleaños -dijo Harry

-Mis papás me están organizando una fiesta, voy a invitar a todos mis amigos

-Me parece muy bien

-Y también te tengo una sorpresa

-¿Y de qué se trata?

-El miércoles lo sabrás.

-Erynn -dijo Susan entrando en ese momento-. Es hora de dormir

-Obedece a tu mamá -dijo Harry

-Buenas noches -se despidió la niña, dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Que descanses


	8. Capítulo 8

**UNA PUERTA HACIA EL PASADO**

**CAPITULO 8: FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS**

-¿Qué tal los preparativos para tu boda? -preguntaba Harry a Ron el miércoles por la mañana

-Mal -contestó el pelirrojo de mal genio

-¿Por qué?

-Lavender cree que soy millonario. Escogió el vestido más caro, los arreglos de mesa más caros, el ramo más caro, escoge todo lo más caro que te puedas imaginar. ¡Lavender gasta como si yo tuviera tu sueldo!

-Ganas muy bien, además no todos los días se casa uno

-A este paso, Lavender me va a dejar en la ruina antes de la boda

-Ya sólo faltan tres días y pasado ese tiempo mi mejor amigo será un hombre felizmente casado

-Deberías seguir mi ejemplo, pese a todos los gastos, amo mucho a Lavender y estoy seguro que con ninguna otra mujer podría ser tan feliz como lo soy con ella.

-Me alegro mucho por ti

-Gracias, ahora si me disculpas, tengo trabajo -dijo Ron saliendo del despacho de Harry

* * *

Minutos más tarde:

-Sr. Potter -dijo la Sra. Waltkins a través de la chimenea del despacho de Harry

-¿Qué pasa?

-Su ex novia ha llegado

-¿Qué espera para hacerla pasar? -preguntó Harry pensando que se trataba de Hermione

-Enseguida señor

-Hola linda -dijo Harry abriendo la puerta de su despacho

Para su decepción quien entró a su despacho no era Hermione

-Hola, querido -dijo una atractiva mujer de 25 años

Era Jeanne McCarthy quien había sido novia de Harry por algunos meses. Era una veela con cabello plateado, alta, buen cuerpo y con todo el pegue del mundo.

-Hola -la saludó Harry boquiabierto, observando el escote que traía, un escote capaz de cortarle la respiración a cualquier hombre, y Harry no era la excepción

Jeanne se acercó a Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la boca.

Harry se limpió el lápiz labial que Jeanne le había dejado embarrado.

-Papito, tan guapo como siempre -dijo Jeanne al tiempo que le revolvía el cabello con sus largas uñas.

-¿A qué has venido?

-¿No me invitas una copa? -preguntó la chica sentándose en un sillón

-Sí -dijo Harry, e hizo aparecer con su varita dos copas con vino

-Aquí tienes -dijo Harry tendiéndole una copa y sentándose por un lado de ella.

-Gracias -contestó Jeanne con una sonrisa seductora.

Harry bebió de su copa

-Prometiste llamarme y jamás lo hiciste -dijo Jeanne cruzando la pierna.

-Este... he tenido trabajo

-Trabajas demasiado, mi vida -dijo la chica haciéndole ojitos

-¿Y... y cómo te ha ido?

-Nada mal. ¿Es cierto que piensas casarte con Pansy Parkinson? -preguntó Jeanne, al mismo tiempo que Harry bebía nuevamente de su copa

-No, claro que no -contestó Harry atragantándose

-Eso fue lo que leí en Corazón de Bruja. Me alegro que no sea así, pienso que tú y yo todavía podemos darnos otra oportunidad

-¿Otra oportunidad? -preguntó Harry, Jeanne era muy guapa, pero estaba muy lejos de ser la clase de compañera que él deseaba.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó ella acercándose más a Harry-. Tú y yo somos personitas solitarias, además nos divertíamos mucho juntos ¿ya no te acuerdas?

-No creo que darnos otra oportunidad sea lo más conveniente

-¿No te gusto? -preguntó ella

Imposible decirle que no

-Querido -continuó Jeanne al tiempo que abrazaba a Harry por el cuello- ¿qué perdemos con darnos otra oportunidad?

-Sr. Potter -interrumpió la Sra. Waltkins, apareciendo en ese momento por la chimenea-. La pequeña Erynn desea hablar con usted

-Comuníquemela -dijo Harry zafándose de las garras de Jeanne y descolgando la bocina del teléfono.

-Hola -saludó Harry a la niña

-Hola -contestó ella-. Te llamo para recordarte que hoy es mi fiesta de cumpleaños, no se te olvide que tienes que estar aquí

-Allí estaré

-No se te olvide que te tengo una sorpresa

-No, claro que no

-No se te olvide que tienes que traerme un regalo

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

-Tiene que ser un regalo grande.

-Tendrás el más grande regalo de Inglaterra -le aseguró Harry

-Y no se te olvide que no tienes que llegar tarde

-Estaré a tiempo

-Te espero -dijo Erynn

-Hasta en la tarde -se despidió Harry.

-¿La hija de Sirius? -preguntó Jeanne, en cuanto Harry colgó el teléfono.

-Así es. Hoy es su fiesta cumpleaños

-Oh, papito -dijo Jeanne con una sonrisa fingida- con lo que me gustan las fiestas infantiles, tienes que llevarme contigo.

-¿Te gustan las fiestas infantiles? -exclamó Harry sabiendo que aquello era mentira.

-¡Me encantan! ¿acaso no sabes lo mucho que me gustan los niños? Querido, llévame contigo ¿si, papito? -le volvió a hacer ojitos-, por favor...

Media hora más tarde Jeanne acompañaba a Harry a una juguetería para comprarle un regalo a Erynn.

* * *

-¡Harry! -corrió Erynn a su encuentro, en cuanto lo vio llegar a su fiesta.

Estaban en el hall, los invitados estaban en una sala más adentro.

-Hola ¡Feliz cumpleaños! -dijo Harry cargándola

-Supongo que tú debes ser Erynn -dijo Jeanne al tiempo que Harry bajaba a Erynn

La niña la miró con malos ojos.

-Erynn, ella es Jeanne -dijo Harry presentándola

-Hola, Harry me ha hablado mucho de ti -dijo Jeanne con sonrisa fingida

-Y a ti jamás te ha mencionado -dijo Erynn

Jeanne torció la boca.

-Ven, Harry -dijo Erynn apartándolo

-Dame un momento -dijo Harry a Jeanne

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Harry en cuanto él y Erynn estuvieron aparte

-Siempre arruinas todo -dijo Erynn enojada

-¿Qué hice? -preguntó Harry extrañado

-Arruinaste la sorpresa que te tenía

-¿Qué sorpresa?

-¿Ves? Lo olvidaste -le reclamó Erynn

-¿Olvidar qué?

-Invité a Hermione a mi fiesta para que tú pudieras verla, pensé que eso te haría feliz.

-¿Hermione está aquí? -preguntó Harry poniéndose pálido

-¡Esa era mi sorpresa! -dijo Erynn

El lugar de la fiesta era un gran salón de fiestas infantiles para niños muggles, aún así todo el techo estaba repleto de luces de colores y había muchos juegos infantiles, en el centro del salón había una mesa repleta de comida, en la que cada cinco minutos iban apareciendo nuevos platillos que sustituían a los anteriores.

En el momento en que Harry entró con Jeanne al salón vio a varios miembros de la familia Weasley: los señores Weasley, Fred, George, Percy y Penélope con su hijo Percy Júnior, a Ron y Lavender, acompañados de Hermione.

-¿Ya vieron? -dijo Fred embobado- ¡Harry viene con Jeanne McCarthy!

-¡Con esa diosa! -dejo escapar Ron, aquello produjo que Lavender le diera un buen jalón de oreja

-¿Quién es ella? -exclamó Hermione viéndolos acercarse.

-¡Una veela! -dijo George abriendo la boca como si nunca hubiera visto una mujer

-Buenas tardes -saludó Harry, llegando hasta donde estaban.

Hermione fulminó a Harry con la mirada, Harry fingió no darse cuenta de eso.

-Les presentó a Jeanne McCarthy -dijo Harry

-Ya nos conocemos -contestaron Fred, George, Percy y Ron al mismo tiempo, embobados por el escote que traía Jeanne.

-Bueno, entonces ella es Lavender Brown -dijo Harry presentándola

-Mucho gusto -dijo Jeanne dando a Lavender un saludo de mano.

-Y ella es Hermione Granger -dijo Harry

-Mucho gusto -dijo Jeanne tendiéndole la mano

Hermione no le contestó

-Mucho gusto -volvió a repetir Jeanne desesperándose

-Encantada -dijo Hermione con altivez y sin tenderle la mano.

* * *

-Hermione -dijo Ron acercándose a ella durante la fiesta-, si las miradas mataran desde hace un buen rato, estaríamos velando a Jeanne

-Que tonterías dices -contestó Hermione

-Sólo digo lo que pienso. No les has quitado un ojo de encima desde que llegarón.

-Bueno -dijo Hermione tratando de disimular sus celos-. Es que tú y Harry son mis amigos y me preocupa la "clase" de amistades que frecuentan.

-¿Si? Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de estrecharle la mano. Con esa aptitud cualquiera diría que estás celosa.

-¿Celosa yo? -exclamó Hermione-. ¿Y luego de esa tal Jeanne? Yo nunca podría estar celosa de una mujer así

En ese momento se escucharon risas de Harry y de Jeanne, quienes se encontraban platicando en otra parte del salón, lejos de donde estaban Hermione y Ron

-¿De qué tanto se ríen? -exclamó Hermione furiosa

-Y eso que no estás celosa -dijo Ron

-¿Tú crees que Harry esté enamorado de ella? -preguntó Hermione observándolos

-Claro que no. Jeanne es muy guapa pero no tienes idea de lo inútil que es. No sabe nada más que cruzar la pierna, le cuesta trabajo hacer los encantamientos más sencillos. No debería decirte esto, pero a tu lado, ella no tiene nada que hacer en el corazón de Harry

Hermione sonrió, pero no le creyó a Ron porque en ese momentos volvieron a escucharse más risas de Harry y Jeanne.

-Lo digo en serio -dijo Ron-. Si tú en este momento vas con Harry y le dices que lo quieres, te aseguro que Harry manda a volar a Jeanne en un dos por tres.

-Que ocurrencias las tuyas

-¿Por qué se complican tanto la vida? -preguntó Ron bebiendo de su copa-. Harry te quiere y tú lo quieres. ¿Puedes explicarme que locura es esa de casarte con Justin, sabiendo que Harry te adora?

-Si Harry me quisiera tanto como tú dices, jamás hubiera terminado conmigo -repuso Hermione

-Siempre dije que leer tanto te afectaría el cerebro y no me equivoqué. ¿Ya se te olvido que fuiste TU quien terminó con Harry?

-Eso es mentira -contestó Hermione- pero, no voy a discutir contigo por eso. Mejor platícame cómo van los preparativos para tu boda.

-¿Los preparativos para mi boda? -exclamó Ron- ¡Los preparativos para mi boda me están llevando a la ruina!

-No te quejes, no ganas mal, además ¿qué te cuesta complacer a Lavender?

-Nada, la amo realmente.

Hermione sonrió al oír eso, le hacía feliz que Ron estuviera enamorado.

-Amo mucho a Lavender -continuó Ron- con nadie podría ser tan feliz como lo soy con ella.

-Y mira que le ha sido infiel -dijo Percy llegando en aquel momento

-¿Quieres callarte? -exclamó Ron

-Espero que de ahora en adelante te comportes como es debido -dijo Hermione seriamente.

-Yo también lo espero -dijo Ron, como si aquello fuera imposible-. No deseo volver a engañar a Lavender con nadie más

-¿Qué has dicho? -exclamó Lavender quien se había venido acercando sin que Ron, Percy y Hermione se dieran cuenta y había alcanzado a oír las últimas palabras de Ron

-La...La... Lavender -tartamudeó Ron

-¿Me has engañado? -preguntó Lavender

-Este... yo -dijo Ron sin saber que decirle.

-¿Me has engañado? -volvió a preguntar Lavender alzando la voz.

Ron se había quedado sin habla, todos los invitados voltearon a verlos.

-¿Si? ¿Verdad? ¡Me engañaste! ¡Me traicionaste! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Me fallaste! -gritó Lavender entre histérica y terriblemente afectada, al tiempo que le soltaba una bofetada a Ron e inmediatamente después salió de la fiesta.

Aparentemente el golpe hizo reaccionar a Ron porque salió corriendo detrás de ella.

-Lavender -dijo Ron-. Déjame explicarte, no es lo que tú piensas

-Todo ha terminado entre nosotros -se alcanzo a oír la voz de Lavender-. No quiero volver a saber nada de ti en toda mi vida.

-Tienes que oírme -se escuchó la voz de Ron-. No es lo que estás pensando.

-Guárdate tus explicaciones -volvió a oírse la voz de Lavender-. ¡Aquí termina todo!

-Vamos a casarnos en tres días, no todo puede estar terminado entre nosotros -volvió a escucharse la voz de Ron.

La discusión cesó, todos los invitados habían agudizado el oído tratando de escuchar, pero parecía que la pareja se había ido a pelear a otra parte, cinco minutos después la fiesta volvió a la normalidad.

-Cariño -decía Jeanne durante la fiesta

-¿Si? -preguntó Harry aburrido

-Creo que tengo una basurita en el ojo ¿podrías quitármela? -preguntó Jeanne al tiempo que parpadeaba

Harry se acercó un poco más a Jeanne tratando de ver el fondo de su ojo

-¿La ves, papito? -preguntó Jeanne

-No

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Hermione llegando en aquel momento, sin parecerle la cercanía de Harry y Jeanne

-Nada -explicó Harry- Jeanne tiene una basurita en el ojo.

-Ah, ese es todo el problema -dijo Hermione burlándose-. ¡Harry, hazte a un lado! -ordenó, al tiempo que apuntaba a Jeanne con su varita, con un movimiento que parecía que Hermione quería enterrarle la varita a la veela.

-¡Accio basurita! -dijo Hermione

Ninguna basurita salió del ojo de Jeanne

-No hay nada -dijo Hermione muy seria y dando media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia otro lado del salón.

-Tu amiga no es nada simpática -comentó Jeanne a Harry al tiempo que Hermione se alejaba.

-¿Qué dijiste? -exclamó Hermione alcanzando a oír el comentario de Jeanne y volviéndose hacia ella.

-Dije que los hombres lobo son poco simpáticos

-¿De manera que los hombres lobo son poco simpáticos? -dijo Hermione mordazmente-. ¿Y qué opinas de las veelas? Porque a mi me parece que no tienen más de una neurona en el cerebro.

-¿Qué es una neurona, papito? -preguntó Jeanne a Harry

-¡Ja! -se burló Hermione- por lo visto tú no tienes ninguna.

-¿Te crees muy lista? -se volvió Jeanne hacia ella apuntándola con la varita

Hermione la desafió con la mirada

-¡Basta! -dijo Harry haciendo que Jeanne dejara de apuntar a Hermione

-Papito -dijo Jeanne-. Tú amiga me está insultando ¿acaso se lo vas a permitir?

-Vete de aquí, Jeanne -exclamó Harry

-¿Qué? -exclamó Jeanne incrédula

-¡Que te vayas de aquí! ¡Sal de esta fiesta! -dijo Harry en tono firme

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¿Acaso tu amiga es más importante que yo? - dijo Jeanne

-Sí, antes que nadie está Hermione -dijo Harry-, y es la última vez que te digo que te vayas de aquí

-¡Esto es un insulto! -dijo Jeanne furiosa-. Jamás nadie me había tratado así, nunca te lo voy a perdonar

Acto seguido salió de la fiesta.

-Hermione -dijo Harry volviéndose hacia ella-. Lamento todo esto

Hermione había escuchado feliz la manera en que Harry la defendió de Jeanne

-Lo lamento, Herm -repitió Harry

-Para la próxima cuida más la clase de chicas con las que sales -dijo Hermione aceptando las disculpas de Harry, finalmente Harry no era su novio y se suponía que no debía sentir celos.

"Si tú aceptarás salir conmigo como cuando éramos novios, no invitaría a nadie más", pensó Harry

-Lo mejor será que yo también me vaya -dijo Hermione-, ya ha habido demasiados escándalos el día de hoy.

-Te llevaré a tu casa -dijo Harry

-Gracias, pero traigo coche

-Está bien, ve con cuidado -dijo Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Te veré en la boda de Ron -dijo Hermione despidiéndose-. Bueno, si es que todavía hay boda.


	9. Capítulo 9

**UNA PUERTA HACIA EL PASADO**

**CAPITULO 9: LAS MENTIRAS DE RITA SKEETER**

Esa noche Hermione no podía dormir. Toda clase de pensamientos y sentimientos inundaban su mente. Contemplaba con tristeza el anillo de compromiso que Justin le había dado, no lo había vuelto a usar desde el día que se lo dio, el mismo día que le pidió que se casará con él.

Aún no podía creer que estuviera tan cerca de casarse con Justin, todo había sido tan repentino. Todo comenzó una tarde lluviosa en Escocia. Esa tarde ella se encontraba leyendo un artículo de la Revista Corazón de Bruja:

"Los hijos secretos de Harry Potter"

¿Qué opinan nuestros respetables lectores acerca de tener hijos fuera del matrimonio? Seguramente la gente decente estará de acuerdo conmigo que eso es una inmoralidad, pero resulta lamentable que gente como nuestro propio Ministro de Magia, el Sr. Harry Potter, opine todo lo contrario.

Resulta que Harry Potter tiene 5 hijos naturales: Dan de un año de edad, hijo de la famosa cantante muggle Helen Wayne; Nick y Sandy, de dos años y nueve meses de edad respectivamente, hijos de la diseñadora de modas para bruja Bettie Nelson; Alan de seis meses de nacido, cuya madre es la directora del Departamento de Turismo Mágico, Pamela Clark, y finalmente Jack de año y medio de edad, hijo de la escritora Mary Visell.

Parece que es costumbre en Harry Potter engañar a mujeres bellas para sostener relaciones con ellas y después abandonarlas a su suerte, porque sabrán ustedes que Harry Potter no se ha hecho responsable de ninguno de estos niños, todo lo contrario, niega totalmente su paternidad, afirmando que no son sus hijos.

El propósito de mi artículo es hacer conciencia en nuestra gente. ¿A quién tenemos como Ministro de Magia? Es importante que la persona que está al frente de la comunidad mágica sea alguien decente y responsable, que no ande dando esta clase de malos ejemplos a nuestros hijos y que no degrade el nombre de Ministro de Magia.

Por su atención gracias, escribió para ustedes su reportera estrella: Rita Skeeter

-Hola -la saludó Justin entrando a su despacho en Escocia

Justin también trabaja para el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas

-Hola -saludó Hermione haciendo a un lado la revista.

-¡Wow! -exclamó Justin tomando la revista en sus manos-. Ese Harry resultó ser todo un semental. ¿Quién lo viera?

A Hermione aquello no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, todo lo contrario, le revolvía el estómago

-Son mentiras de Rita Skeeter -afirmó Hermione muy seria, echando la revista al bote de la basura.

-¿Estás muy ocupada? -preguntó Justin

-No ¿por qué?

-¿Irías a cenar conmigo?

-Lo siento, pero no puedo -dijo Hermione buscando un pretexto que inventar

-Ya sé -dijo Justin interrumpiéndola-. Otra vez vas a decirme que estás cansada y que prefieres ir a tu casa a descansar. Me vas a decir que tienes unos documentos que revisar, o cualquier otro pretexto para no salir conmigo. ¿Por qué Hermione? ¿Por qué siempre me evitas?

Hermione se sintió muy apenada con Justin. Él era su amigo y siempre había estado con ella apoyándola, desde que ella se hizo cargo de aquel departamento y había ido a vivir a Escocia, él había estado a su lado. Él era su tercer mejor amigo después de Harry y Ron.

-Iré a cenar contigo -dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

-¿De verás? -preguntó Justin incrédulo

-Sí

El chico sonrió feliz

Justin la llevó a un fino restaurante muggle, allí cenaron y platicaron tranquilamente, como los buenos amigos que eran, sin embargo, Justin cambió el rumbo de su conversación.

-Hermione, sé que lo que voy a decirte te va a sonar extraño y sé que no lo esperas, pero es algo que ya no puedo callar. Tienes que saber que desde hace mucho tiempo estoy enamorado de ti...

A Hermione aquello la sorprendió muchísimo.

-Justin, yo...

-No, no digas nada. Sé que no puedes corresponderme, porque sigues enamorada de Harry, pero tenías que saber lo que siento.

-Justin, no sé qué decirte. Me siento muy halagada, pero esto es algo que no esperaba.

-Lo sé, sé que no soy correspondido, pero también sé que entre tú y Harry ya no hay nada, y jamás podrá haberlo

Hermione sabía que Justin tenía razón, pero aquello le dolía muchísimo

-Hermione, sólo te pido que me des una oportunidad

-No puedo -dijo Hermione rápidamente, después se mordió la lengua, aquello había lastimado a Justin

-Lo siento -se disculpó

-No importa -dijo Justin-. Sabía que me darías un NO por respuesta. Sé que quieres a Harry, pero él ya se olvido de ti. Si tú me dieras una oportunidad yo podría ayudarte a olvidarlo.

"Olvidar a Harry", eso era algo que Hermione se había propuesto cantidad de veces, se había jurado a si misma olvidarlo para siempre

Harry la había lastimado tanto con aquella carta diciéndole que terminaba con ella, porque estaba enamorado de otraa. Nunca se explicó porqué Harry la buscó varias veces, pidiéndole explicaciones, como si ella hubiera sido la que terminó con él, también la buscó para pedirle otra oportunidad, a lo que Hermione se rehusó por completo, nunca podría perdonarlo y seguir como si nada.

-¿Quieres darme una oportunidad? -pidió Justin-. Una sola, te prometo que no te defraudaré.

Hermione pensó un momento en lo que Justin le estaba pidiendo. Él era un buen muchacho y siempre había estado a su lado, apoyándola y cuidando de ella, sabía que si le daba la oportunidad que él pedía, realmente no saldría lastimada, como había salido con Harry.

-Por favor -insistió Justin-. Sólo piensa en lo que te estoy pidiendo

"¿Por qué no puedo quererte?", se reprochó Hermione a si misma "¿por qué tengo que seguir enamorada de Harry?

-Hermione, por favor -volvió a insistir Justin

Hermione meditó por varios minutos lo que Justin le pedía, finalmente después de lo que a Justin le pareció una eternidad, obtuvo una respuesta.

-Está bien -contestó Hermione

-¿Quieres decir que me aceptas? -preguntó Justin sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

Hermione asintió, regalándole una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Hermione -dijo Justin, tomando su mano y besándosela con respeto y admiración-. Te prometo que no te defraudaré.

Unos meses después, Hermione aceptó casarse con él y aunque realmente no lo amaba, sabía que podía intentar ser feliz al lado suyo.

Aquella noche, Hermione volvió a reprocharse a si misma el seguir enamorada de Harry, volvió a reprocharse no poder corresponder a Justin con el mismo amor que él le tenía.

"Harry" -se dijo a sí misma, al tiempo que contemplaba a través de la ventana de su habitación una hermosa luna- "Si supieras cuanto te amo todavía... ¿Por qué tuviste que terminar conmigo cuando yo te amaba tanto? ¿Por qué, Harry?"

Realmente su amor por Harry era algo muy profundo, pero en ese momento sintió que la luna le daba una respuesta, quizás porque esa misma noche, Harry sin poder dormir, contemplaba la misma luna, preguntándose porqué Hermione iba a casarse con Justin, cuando él la amaba más que a nada en el mundo.


	10. Capítulo 10

**UNA PUERTA HACIA EL PASADO**

**CAPITULO 10: LA VISITA DE JUSTIN**

-Buenas días -dijo Hermione bajando a la sala de su casa y encontrando allí a sus padres, quienes estaban tranquilamente tomando el té-. Lo siento, me quedé dormida, es que no podía dormir anoche. Mira nada más, es tardísimo.

-No hay problema -dijo el Sr. Granger sonriendo a su hija, pensando que aún era una niña

-Tienes visitas, linda -dijo la Sra. Granger, señalando con los ojos hacia un rincón de la sala.

Hermione se volvió, no se había percatado de la presencia de Justin.

-¡Justin! -dijo Hermione sorprendida

-Hola -la saludó él dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Hola -dijo Hermione sin recuperarse de su sorpresa-. ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías?

-Quería darte una sorpresa

"Vaya sorpresa, tremendo susto que me has dado", pensó Hermione

-¿Por qué has venido? -preguntó Hermione

-Vine porque te extrañaba mucho y no podía estar un día más sin verte. Tendré que regresar hoy en la tarde a Escocia, pero pienso pasar toda la mañana contigo.

-Entonces tendrás que ir conmigo a todas partes. Hay muchas cosas que ver: la decoración del salón, el pastel, las invitaciones...

-Mejor te invitó a desayunar, y por hoy te olvidas de los preparativos para la boda

-Me parece buena idea -dijo Hermione percatándose de que lo que más deseaba era olvidarse de la boda, cada vez que quitaba una hoja al calendario y sabía que la boda se aproximaba, sentía un profundo deseo de huir, de salir corriendo, cosa que nunca antes le había pasado.

-¿Gustan acompañarnos a desayunar? -preguntó Justin por respeto a los padres de Hermione

-Lo siento -dijo el Sr. Granger- . Vayan ustedes, yo tengo citados varios pacientes a lo largo del día

-Yo tampoco puedo -se disculpó la Sra. Granger-, también tengo pacientes que atender.

Hermione sabía perfectamente que su negativa se debía a que no estaban de acuerdo con ese matrimonio

* * *

-¿Hablaste con Lavender? -le preguntó Harry a Ron esa mañana, ambos se encontraban en el despacho de Harry.

-Sí -dijo Ron con cara de alivio-. Me perdonó, no tienes idea de la reconciliación que tuvimos.

-Me alegro -dijo Harry-, o sea que si va a haber boda.

-Claro que habrá boda. Después de todo lo que he gastado y de las cuatro horas que le rogué para que me perdonará, tiene que haber boda.

-¿Estás convencido?

-Totalmente. Anoche después de que Lavender me perdonó supe que no deseo estar con nadie más que no sea ella.

-Buenos días -dijo Percy entrando

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que toques antes de entrar? -exclamó Harry

-He traído conmigo a Percy Junior -dijo Percy sin hacer caso de lo que Harry le decía y enseñando a su hijo, que era idéntico a él.

-Hola -saludó el niño con el mismo tono altanero de Percy.

-¿Te tocó hacerle de "mamá"? -preguntó Ron a Percy burlándose.

-Muy gracioso, Ron -dijo Percy-. Lo que pasa es que lo llevaré al Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Ron

-Le están saliendo unas pequeñas ronchas y queremos saber qué es lo que tiene, Penélope está ayudando a Lavender con los preparativos de tu boda, así que yo lo llevaré al hospital.

Ron se acercó a examinar a su sobrino

-Nunca he visto una enfermedad así -dijo Ron preocupado después de unos minutos

-Creo que es varicela -dijo Harry también observando al niño.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntaron Ron y Percy

-Es una enfermedad muggle, puede que tú hijo la haya contraído en la escuela, al fin y al cabo, asiste a una escuela muggle mientras tiene la edad suficiente para ir a Hogwarts.

-Mejor que lo revisé el sanador -dijo Percy, disponiéndose a salir

-Harry -dijo Percy, volviéndose hacia él-. Se me olvidaba, tienes que ver al jefe del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, tendrás un desayuno con él a las 10:00, en el lugar de siempre. No faltes.

-Vaya manera de perder el tiempo -dijo Harry en cuanto Percy se fue-. Ese viejito siempre olvida sus compromisos, apuesto a que me dejará plantado de nuevo.

-No creo, le envié una lechuza para recordarle -dijo Ron feliz de no estar en el lugar de Harry

* * *

Harry se dirigió sin ninguna prisa a un restaurante cercano al Ministerio de Magia, donde a veces para salir de la rutina iba a desayunar con los jefes de algún departamento. Era terapéutico abandonar su despacho y hablar de los problemas fuera del Ministerio, pero por lo visto, nadie acudiría a su cita. Aquello no era extraño, sabiendo que su cita era con el viejo jefe olvidadizo encargado del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, por lo que tranquilamente se sentó en una mesa apartada y ordenó el desayunar, dispuesto a relajarse y olvidarse un poco del trabajo.

Todo iba bien, el desayuno que le habían llevado resultó delicioso. Estaba por pedir la cuenta e irse cuando para rabia suya vio entrar al restaurante a Hermione y a Justin.

Ellos no se percataron de la presencia de Harry en el restaurante y pidieron una mesa un tanto alejada de Harry, quien con la carta del menú se cubrió la cara para que no lo vieran.

"¿Por qué nunca cargó la capa invisible?" -se preguntó Harry

-¿Gusta algo más, señor Ministro? -le preguntó el mesero al ver que Harry aparentemente leía la carta

Harry se vio obligado a pedir algo más con tal de poder seguir en el restaurante y estar al tanto de lo que hacían Hermione y Justin.

Los observó todo el tiempo sin perder detalle, se sorprendió de la frialdad de aquella pareja y realmente no sabía si aquello lo tranquilizaba o inquietaba más: Hermione estaba decidida a casarse con Justin, quizás le hubiera gustado ver a Hermione realmente enamorada, al menos eso sería una garantía de que sería feliz.

Hermione y Justin ordenaron algo de desayunar, ambos comieron en total silencio, cada quien pensando en sus respectivos problemas, sin ningún intercambio de miradas.

-¿Te gustó la comida? -preguntó Justin a Hermione en cuanto terminaron

-Deliciosa -contestó Hermione-. ¿Tienes que irte ya?

-En un par de horas -dijo Justin checando su reloj-. Tenemos tiempo.

-Hay algo que quiero comentarte -dijo Hermione en tono serio.

Harry trataba de agudizar el oído, pero realmente no podía oír nada de aquella conversación.

-Te escucho -dijo Justin tomando una de sus manos y besándosela-. ¿Qué ocurre?

Harry apretó los puños con fuerza a causa del coraje que sintió con aquel gesto.

-He estado pensando mucho y he tomado la decisión de renunciar al Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

-¿Hablas en serio? -preguntó Justin incrédulo.

-Muy en serio, lo he pensado y creo que he dedicado muchos años trabajando para las criaturas mágicas y ahora con lo de la boda quiero dedicarme a nuevas cosas

-¿A qué nuevas cosas? -preguntó Justin-. ¿Acaso piensas poner una institución de beneficencia pública?

-No te burles -dijo Hermione

-Perdona, no es burla -dijo Justin volviendo a besar su mano, Harry sintió un tremendo deseo de pararse y arrear patadas en contra de Justin.

-¿A qué planeas dedicarte? -preguntó Justin

Hermione no podía responder a aquella pregunta, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que quería, tenía muchos planes y había muchas nuevas cosas a las que le gustaría dedicarse. Lo único que podía responderle a Justin, era que no quería seguir en su actual empleo porque sentía que ya había logrado todas sus metas allí.

-No lo sé exactamente -dijo Hermione con voz sincera-. Supongo que después de la boda, cuando tenga menos preocupaciones en la cabeza podré responder a tu pregunta.

-Bueno -dijo Justin aceptando la respuesta de Hermione-. Si quieres renunciar yo no te lo voy a impedir.

-Gracias, Justin. Eres muy comprensivo.

Justin se acercó a ella y la besó

Aquello era más de lo que Harry podía soportar, al ver el beso sintió que la sangre le hervía por dentro, tuvo que agarrarse fuertemente de la silla para no pararse a golpear a Justin.

-¿Nos vamos ya? -preguntó Hermione

-Sí -dijo Justin-. Te llevaré a tu casa y después regresaré a Escocia.

Harry vio a Hermione y a Justin irse, los hubiera seguido, quería saber a dónde iban, ignoraba que Justin tenía que regresar a Escocia, pero decidió no seguirlos. Tenía varios asuntos que atender en el Ministerio de Magia, además de que no soportaría ver otro beso entre ellos.

* * *

-Harry -dijo Ron en cuanto lo vio llegar al Ministerio-. ¿Cómo te fue?

-Mal -dijo Harry de mala gana, Ron lo interrogó con la mirada

-Hermione fue al mismo restaurante en el que yo me encontraba, acompañada de esa piltrafa llamada Justin -exclamó Harry entrando a su despacho y azotando la puerta tras de sí.

Tres horas más tarde:

-Sr. Potter -decía la Sra. Waltkins a través de la chimenea-. Lo buscan

-Pedí que no me interrumpiera nadie -dijo Harry

-Lo siento, pero la Srita. Granger acaba de llegar y desea hablar con usted. ¿La hago pasar?

-Sí

"Por lo menos ya no está con ese infeliz" -pensó el ojiverde

Harry escuchó inmediatamente a Hermione tocar a la puerta de su despacho.

-Pasa -dijo Harry abriendo la puerta.

-Hola -saludó Hermione sonriente, pero Harry no le devolvió la sonrisa, seguía muy molesto con ella por lo del restaurante.

-Siéntate -dijo Harry al tiempo que señalaba uno de los dos cómodos sillones que estaban enfrente de su escritorio.

-Gracias -dijo Hermione sentándose, Harry se sentó por un lado de ella

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? -preguntó Harry.

-No, gracias.

-¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? -preguntó Harry, mirándola fijamente

Hermione le extendió un fólder. Harry, sorprendido, aceptó el fólder, lo abrió y leyó el único documento que contenía: era la renuncia de Hermione

-¿Renuncias? -preguntó Harry en cuanto terminó de leer el documento

Hermione asintió

-¿Por qué? -volvió a preguntar Harry sin esforzarse en ocultar su sorpresa. Hermione siempre había ayudado a cuanta criatura desamparada se topaba en su camino y Harry creía que ella era feliz con su puesto, realmente aquella renuncia lo inquietaba muchísimo.

-Siento que ya cumplí mi misión en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas y ahora quiero dedicarme a otra cosa -explicó Hermione

-No me digas que piensas dedicarte al hogar -dijo Harry apesadumbrado sin comprenderla.

Hermione era una mujer a la que le gustaba trabajar y no depender de nadie, pero quizás por lo de su boda, tenía realmente pensado dedicarse a Justin y a sus futuros hijos. Aquello le hacia sentir una patada en el estómago

Hermione se encogió de hombros, la verdadera razón por la que renunciaba era porque quería un cambio de vida, dejando atrás todo y comenzando de cero

-¿Estas segura de esto? -preguntó Harry sosteniendo el fólder con sus manos- porque si quieres, puedes darte un tiempo para pensarlo, puedes tomarte unos días y pensar las cosas con calma.

-Estoy segura -dijo Hermione en tono firme-. Quiero renunciar, lo he pensado mucho y es lo que quiero.

-¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para que cambies de opinión? -preguntó Harry

Hermione negó con la cabeza, Harry dio un suspiro aceptando su renuncia.

-Renuncia aceptada -dijo Harry tendiéndole la mano-. Deseo que tengas mucho éxito en todo lo que emprendas, sea lo que sea.

-Gracias, Harry -contestó Hermione estrechando su mano.

-Hermione -dijo Harry sin soltarla de la mano y haciendo una suave caricia en ella con su dedo pulgar-. Dime que tu decisión no tiene nada que ver con Justin.

-No, claro que no

-Entonces ¿a qué vino hoy? -dijo Harry sin poder contenerse-. ¿Qué hacía aquí?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -se sorprendió Hermione

-Los vi desayunando juntos en el mismo restaurante donde yo me encontraba

-¿Nos estabas espiando? -preguntó Hermione molesta

-Tómalo como quieras -dijo Harry sin poder ocultar sus celos-. No me has contestado ¿qué hacia Justin aquí?

-Vino a saludarme, ya se ha ido -dijo Hermione sin querer dar detalles-. ¿Desde cuándo te dedicas a espiarme?

-Yo no me dedicó a espiarte -dijo Harry

-¿No? -exclamó Hermione-. Entonces, si estabas en el mismo restaurante que nosotros ¿por qué no fuiste capaz de saludarnos?

-No quería arruinarles su momento -dijo Harry irónicamente.

Hermione se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta, Harry también se puso de pie y le cerró el paso

-Antes de que te vayas, tengo una pregunta para ti -dijo Harry-. ¿Crees que sean divertidos los matrimonios sin amor?

-Que pregunta tan tonta -exclamó Hermione-. Tengo que irme ya.

-Responde a mi pregunta -exclamó Harry-. Te observé con Justin. Ambos comieron en total silencio, ni una mirada, ni una palabra entre ustedes y después... ¿Ese beso? Ese beso como si besarás una pared. ¿Por qué, Hermione?

-Mi relación con Justin es algo que no es asunto tuyo -dijo Hermione bastante enojada, saliendo del despacho de Harry

Harry la hubiera detenido, pero ¿de qué le servía seguir discutiendo con ella? Simplemente golpeó con furia su escritorio, teniendo toda clase de sentimientos encontrados: desde celos hasta un odio profundo hacia Justin.

-¡Harry! -dijo Ron entrando en ese momento

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que toques antes de entrar? -exclamó Harry

-Tenemos serios problemas -dijo Ron

-¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó Harry harto

-La bahía mágica

La bahía mágica era el atractivo turístico más famoso entre los magos, realmente era un lugar espléndido, tenía la mejor playa del mundo junto con los mejores hoteles y restaurantes que los muggles jamás podrían siquiera imaginar. Era lógico que fuera muy visitada por los magos, además de todo lo anterior, tenía un clima maravilloso y una brisa fresca imposible de encontrar en el mundo muggle.

-¿Qué hay con ella? -preguntó Harry

-No ha parado de llover en una semana, eso no es normal en la bahía mágica

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver en eso? -exclamó Harry irritado- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa del clima! Y ahora, vete en este preciso momento

-Pero, Harry -insistió Ron

-¡Que te vayas!

Ron lo miró enojado por el trato que le estaba dando.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que Hermione vaya a casarse con Justin. ¡Tú la perdiste! Lo suyo terminó hace muchos años, entiéndelo -dijo Ron saliendo del despacho de Harry, dejándolo bastante molesto.


	11. Capítulo 11

**UNA PUERTA HACIA EL PASADO**

**CAPITULO 11: AÚN TE AMO**

Finalmente, llegó el día la boda de Ron y Lavender. Ellos no eligieron la Madriguera para casarse allí como Colín y Ginny, sino que habían elegido un salón de fiestas mágico. Toda la familia Weasley estaba reunida ese sábado para ver casar al más chico de los pelirrojos y realmente todos parecían muy contentos con esa boda.

Harry llegó a la fiesta un poco antes de que iniciará la ceremonia, acompañado de Sirius y su familia.

-¿Cómo sigue Percy Junior? -preguntó Harry a Percy en cuanto lo vio.

-Tenías razón -dijo Percy-. Era varicela

-Hola -saludaron Ginny y Colin

-Hola -contestó Harry-. Ya veo que regresaron de su luna miel ¿qué tal su viaje por el Caribe?

-Maravilloso -dijo Ginny-, nos hubiéramos quedado más tiempo, pero teníamos que venir a la boda de Ron.

-¿Y qué tienen pensado hacer ahora? -preguntó Harry-. No sé si les interese, pero despedí a Rita Skeeter, sus puestos tanto en El Profeta como en "Corazón de Bruja" están vacantes, quizá ustedes podrían ocupar su lugar.

-¿De verdad? Me encantaría -dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa-. Siempre he querido escribir en "Corazón de Bruja"

-Y yo siempre quise ser periodista y trabajar para "El Profeta" -dijo Colin también sonriendo.

-Entonces los puestos son suyos -dijo Harry, tendiéndole la mano a Colin y recibiendo un abrazo de Ginny.

-¿Por qué despediste a Rita Skeeter? -preguntó Ginny

-Porque inventó que Harry iba a casarse con Pansy Parkinson -contestó Percy-. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, y mira que la perdonó cuando inventó que Harry vivía en unión libre con la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Por qué Rita Skeeter no puede ser como Melissa Moorman? -exclamó Harry-. ¿Por qué no puede decir la verdad?

-¿Melissa Moorman? -preguntó Percy-. ¿Te refieres a tu exnovia?

-Sí, ella es una periodista excelente.

-Cierto -dijo Ginny-. Yo admiro mucho su trabajo. Es una pena que lo suyo no haya funcionado.

-Ninguna pena -dijo Harry-, lo nuestro siempre fue un rotundo fracaso.

Harry buscó a Hermione entre los invitados, tenía que hablar con ella, sabía que no debió reclamarle lo del restaurante, pero los celos le habían ganado. No estaba seguro si quería disculparse, pero si por lo menos saludarla y oír que todo estaba bien entre ellos.

-Hola -la saludó Harry al encontrarla.

-Hola -saludó Hermione, viendo lo elegante y apuesto que se veía Harry.

Hermione sonrió ¿cómo no hacerlo? Harry se veía muy varonil con un smoking azul marino, un color que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos verdes.

"Se ve tan linda", pensó Harry para sí, al verla con su túnica de gala color salmón, delicadamente ceñida a su cuerpo, y su cabello castaño cuidadosamente rizado, flotando como una nube en torno suyo.

-Hermione, quiero disculparme por lo del restaurante. Lo siento mucho, no debí reclamarte por salir con Justin, mucho menos tenía porque meterme en tu relación con él.

Hermione sonrió, no tenía nada que disculparle, en el fondo le gustaba que Harry la celará, aquello le hacía sentir que él todavía la amaba.

-Lo siento -repitió Harry- ¿me perdonas por lo que te dije?

-Todo queda perdonado y olvidado -aseguró Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Gracias

Hermione volvió a sonreír, Harry también le sonrió, sintiéndose mucho mejor.

-La ceremonia va a empezar en cualquier momento -dijo Hermione-. Vamos a tomar nuestros lugares.

-Espera, aún no te he dicho lo bella que luces esta noche -dijo Harry en tono galante-. ¡Estás preciosa, Herm!

-Gracias -contestó Hermione, admitiendo la galantería de Harry con la mayor sencillez

-¡Harry! -dijo Erynn, llegando en ese momento- ¡La boda ya va a empezar!

-Hola, Erynn -saludó Hermione.

-Hola -dijo la niña extendiendo sus brazos para abrazar a Hermione. Ella abrazó y besó a la niña.

-Gracias por mi regalo de cumpleaños -dijo Erynn-. No había tenido oportunidad de agradecértelo.

-De nada

-¿Qué le regalaste? -preguntó Harry-. Apuesto a que un libro.

Hermione y Erynn negaron con la cabeza, con una sonrisa cómplice entre ellas, la niña mostró a Harry una linda pulsera que traía en su muñeca.

-Muy bonita -dijo Harry, observándola.

-¿Por qué apostaste a que Hermione me había regalado un libro? -preguntó Erynn.

-Porque me gusta regalar libros -explicó Hermione-, pero como aún no sabes leer, te regalé la pulsera.

-Harry me lee cuentos -se apresuró a decir la niña.

-Entonces te regalaré cuentos la próxima vez -dijo Hermione-. Y cuando quieras cuentos puedes ir a mi casa, tengo muchos cuentos que sé que te gustarán.

-Gracias -dijo la niña feliz, posteriormente tomó la mano de Hermione y después la mano de Harry, jalándolos hacia la fiesta, quedando ella en medio de los dos.

Durante la ceremonia, Harry estuvo sentado por un lado de Erynn, y ella a su vez, por un lado de Hermione, formando entre los tres un cuadro muy bonito.

Lavender tenía una expresión muy dulce y sonriente. Ron por su parte también lucía muy apuesto y sonreía nerviosamente.

La Sra. Weasley no pudo evitar llorar durante toda la ceremonia, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad. Fred y George trataron de consolarla diciéndole que quizás Ron se estaba casando porque pronto iba a ser papá, aquello no le hizo ninguna gracia a la Sra. Weasley.

-Mi buen amigo se ha echado la soga al cuello -dijo Harry a Ron, en cuanto terminó la ceremonia y se acercó con Hermione a felicitarlo.

Ron rió, pero por la expresión de su rostro se notaba que estaba feliz.

-¡Felicitaciones! -dijo Harry al tiempo que le daba un fuerte abrazo y unas palmadas en el hombro.

-Gracias -contestó Ron, correspondiendo a su abrazo.

-¡Muchas felicidades, Ron! -dijo Hermione con los ojos ligeramente empañados.

-¿Vas a llorar? -preguntó Ron.

Hermione lo abrazó, se sentía contenta por Ron, le agradaba verlo felizmente casado, pero las lágrimas eran porque sabía que Ron estaba enamorado de Lavender y por eso era feliz. En cambio ella, pronto iba a casarse sin estar enamorada.

-Oh, vamos, no llores -le dijo Ron dándole unas palmaditas torpes en la espalda.

Hermione hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse y sonrió a Ron.

-Tienes que querer mucho a Lavender -le dijo

-Descuida -contestó Ron, al tiempo que volvía a abrazar fuertemente a sus dos mejores amigos.

El salón donde fue la fiesta estaba decorado con bengalas del doctor Filibuster, afuera del salón había un encantador jardín de sauces y rosales con fuentes danzantes.

La mayor parte del tiempo, Hermione y Harry la pasaron juntos. Harry convenció a Hermione de que bailaran y ambos se divirtieron bailando toda la fiesta.

Cuando llegó la hora de despedir a los novios a su viaje de bodas, Harry y Hermione salieron al jardín con ellos.

-Buena suerte - dijo Harry a Ron mientras le sonreía pícaramente

Hermione por el contrario, dio un fuerte abrazo a Lavender.

Después Harry y Hermione vieron cómo se alejaban en un carruaje tirado por dos unicornios blancos que llevaba arrastrando varias botellas vacías de cerveza de mantequilla.

Sin los novios parecía que la fiesta iba a terminar en cualquier momento, pero aún así, el grupo musical siguió tocando y la gente siguió bailando.

-¿Paseamos por el jardín? -propusó Harry a Hermione

Hermione asintió, Harry le tendió su brazo y ella lo aceptó.

Ambos pasearon largo rato por el jardín sin decir palabra, oyendo la música alegre de la fiesta. Minutos después, el conjunto anunció que se despedía y enseguida tocó una última melodía que era suave y lenta.

Hermione y Harry se quedaron fríos. Imposible no recordar aquella melodía que había sido su favorita cuando fueron novios.

-Nuestra canción -dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz.

-¿Bailamos? -propusó Harry

-¿Aquí?

-¿Porque no? -contestó Harry tendiéndole la mano para empezar a bailar.

Hermione sonrió y aceptó la mano de Harry. Ambos se dejaron llevar por aquella melodía suave y lenta que de un solo golpe les devolvía las ilusiones pasadas.

Harry deseó que aquella melodía no terminará nunca. Sabía que aquella iba a ser la última vez que Hermione estuviera bailando con él aquella pieza. Sabía que sería la última vez que la tuviera en sus brazos y ahora su final estaba más cerca que nunca, porque su próximo encuentro sería en la boda de Hermione.

Para su desdicha la melodía terminó. Era el momento de separarse, de decirse adiós, sin embargo, Harry no soltó a Hermione, sino que la atrajo aún más hacia él, deshaciéndose de la poca distancia que los separaba. Hermione quiso zafarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

-¿Qué haces Harry? -dijo Hermione al sentirse aprisionada entre los brazos de Harry

Harry no le respondió, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó con todo el amor que ella le inspiraba, y Hermione sin pensarlo, correspondió a su beso.

Aquel beso era la más agradable de todas las sensaciones, habían pasado 3 años desde la última vez que se habían besado, y sin embargo, los labios de Hermione seguían teniendo el mismo sabor dulce, la misma suavidad y calidez de siempre. Harry comprobó una vez más que jamás iba a encontrar miel más dulce que aquella que estaba saboreando en esos momentos.

El corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir con fuerza, había creído que jamás volvería a recibir un beso de Harry, y pensar que en ese momento, Harry estaba allí, besándola y deslizando sus manos por su espalda con pasión. Aquel parecía el primer beso, la primera vez que Harry, casi sin voz, le confesó que la amaba. Todo lo contrario a cuando recibió aquella carta en la que Harry le confesaba que estaba enamorado de otra… Un pensamiento la invadió: la carta. Harry había terminado con ella con una miserable carta, sin siquiera darle más explicaciones. El recuerdo de ese pensamiento, hizo que Hermione se separara inmediatamente.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? -lloró Hermione-. ¿Por qué, Harry? ¿Por qué no puedes salir de mi vida?

-Porque aún te amo, Hermione -dijo Harry, tratando de acercarse a ella, pero Hermione no se lo permitió-. Yo jamás he podido olvidarte. No ha habido un solo día en que yo no pensara en ti, en que no deseará correr a buscarte y volver a besarte. Jamás he querido apartarme de ti. Te necesito conmigo, mucho más de lo que jamás creí necesitar a alguien.

Por el rostro de Hermione comenzaron a correr gruesas lágrimas sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, agachó la cabeza para que Harry no lo notará, sintiendo pena por ser tan débil.

-Te amo -dijo Harry, levantando con suavidad la barbilla de Hermione con una mano para que ella lo mirara, y con la otra mano, limpió sus lágrimas-. No te cases con Justin... Dame una última oportunidad.

Hermione sentía la cálida mano de Harry sobre su rostro y aquello la hacía sufrir, enseguida desvió la mirada haciendo que Harry la soltará.

-¿Por qué me pides esto ahora? -dijo Hermione sin poder evitar que las lágrimas siguieran corriendo por sus mejillas-. ¿Por qué ahora cuando es demasiado tarde?

-Es tan tarde como tú quieres que sea -dijo Harry-. Yo aún te amo. Y tú tampoco me has olvidado. Déjame reconquistar tu cariño, tu amor... Estoy dispuesto a todo. Si quieres vámonos lejos a empezar de cero... Adonde tú quieras... Como tú quieras, pero no me apartes de ti... Te amo, Herm.

La cabeza de Hermione era toda una revolución de sentimientos encontrados, estaba decidida a casarse con Justin, y sin embargo, Harry estaba allí, pidiéndole una oportunidad, una oportunidad que sentía que no podía darle. Tenía miedo de volver a salir lastimada como en aquella primera vez, de derramar más lágrimas, de volver a sufrir por él. Quería dejar atrás todo sufrimiento y todo recuerdo que tuviera que ver con Harry, aunque eso significará apartarlo de su vida. Sentía que su dolor era más grande que todo el amor que sentía por él.

-Dame una oportunidad -insistió Harry, olvidándose de su orgullo

Hermione seguía callada, sabiendo que lo que Harry le pedía era imposible.

-Harry -dijo finalmente Hermione, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no llorar y hablando con voz pausada-. Te prometo que siempre tendrás mi amistad y mi cariño, pero no me pidas más, no puedo darte más.

Harry la miró con profunda tristeza, Hermione no podía soportar esa mirada, la destrozaba.

-Perdóname, pero no puedo -dijo Hermione, saliendo rápidamente del jardín donde estaban, sin querer seguir viendo aquellos ojos tristes.

Harry se quedó inmóvil, observándola. Enseguida cayó en la cuenta de que la estaba perdiendo y corrió tras ella. Cuando la alcanzó, la rodeó con sus brazos a la altura de la cintura, reteniéndola junto a él. Hermione se quedó quieta sin saber que hacer, solamente sintiendo el abrazo de Harry.

-Hermione, no me dejes así -dijo Harry con una voz que era casi un susurro, besando sus cabellos rizados, deseando que Hermione se volviese hacia él, aceptando el amor que él le ofrecía.

-Perdóname, Harry. Lo nuestro terminó hace mucho tiempo, mi vida ahora está con Justin

-En verdad ¿quieres casarte con él?

-Sí. Mi decisión está con él.

-Quiero que me prometas que serás feliz -dijo Harry soltándola lentamente, sintiendo que la vida se le iba al dejarla ir

-Lo prometo -dijo Hermione, sintiendo que las fuerzas la abandonaban.

-Gracias por haberme hecho tan feliz -dijo Harry-. En verdad, disfruté cada momento a tu lado. Eres y siempre serás el amor de mi vida.

"Y tú el mío" -pensó Hermione

-Adiós, Harry -dijo Hermione, y salió corriendo de la fiesta. Esta vez Harry no la detuvo.


	12. Capítulo 12

**UNA PUERTA HACIA EL PASADO**

**CAPITULO 12: REVIVIENDO MALOS RECUERDOS**

-Ya llegó -dijo la Sra. Granger a su esposo, en cuanto los faros del auto de Hermione iluminaron el jardín.

-Ya era hora -contestó el Sr. Granger.

Los señores Granger también habían ido a la boda de Ron y Lavender, pero ellos volvieron a su casa apenas los novios se fueron.

Hermione entró a la sala de su casa, sus padres la aguardaban allí.

-Herm ¿estás bien? -preguntó su madre preocupada al verla.

Hermione asintió, pero aquello no tranquilizó en nada a sus padres. Era terrible el estado en el que la estaban viendo: los ojos rojos y hundidos, sus rizos se habían desvanecido, su rostro lleno de vida estaba demacrado, y toda ella, reflejaba una profunda tristeza.

-Estoy bien -dijo Hermione.

-Nadie lo diría -dijo su madre acercándose a ella, poniéndole la mano en la frente-. Tienes fiebre.

-Se me pasará, estaré bien -dijo Hermione, tratando de convencerlos- Sólo necesito ir a dormir y en unas horas estaré bien.

-Está bien, pero si no mejoras, llamaremos al médico -dijo su padre.

-Voy a estar bien -le aseguró Hermione, comenzando a subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

-Herm -dijo su madre deteniéndola y sosteniendo un paquete en sus manos-. Te llegó esto, es de Justin, a la mejor te levanta el ánimo.

-Gracias -contestó Hermione, aceptando el paquete

En cuanto Hermione entró a su habitación, echo a llorar desconsoladamente, arrodillándose en la alfombra. ¿Por qué no podía darle otra oportunidad a Harry? ¿Por qué si lo amaba tanto?

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó cuando el sol le dio en la cara, seguramente era más de medio día. ¿Cuántas horas de la madrugada había pasado llorando?

El paquete que Justin le había mandado estaba tirado en el piso. Hermione lo recogió y lo abrió. Era una rosa

Justin le regalaba una rosa exactamente igual cada mes.

Con esa tendencia natural que tienen las mujeres al ver las rosas, Hermione la acercó a su nariz, aspirando su aroma, siempre tenían el mismo aroma, parecía que al aspirar el olor de aquella única rosa, Hermione estaba aspirando el olor de todo un jardín. No solo le llegaba el olor a rosa, sino a hortensias, margaritas, lilis, geranios, etc.

"Que olor tan extraño" -pensó Hermione, recordando el primer día en que Justin le había regalado una rosa. Aquel primer día, fue precisamente el día que Harry terminó con ella, imposible no recordarlo.

-Buenos días -saludó Hermione alegremente a su secretaria, en cuanto llegó a su despacho.

-Por lo visto son muy buenos -dijo la secretaria al ver la sonrisa que Hermione traía.

-Los mejores. Han aprobado los derechos de los hombres lobo, y eso quiere decir que yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, ya puedo regresar a Londres.

-Con razón está tan contenta -contestó la secretaria-. Va a regresar a Londres para casarse con el Sr. Potter ¿no es verdad?

-Así es -dijo Hermione feliz-. Por fin después de un año puedo regresar a Londres. Muero por decírselo a Harry.

-¿Aún no lo sabe?

-No, hoy mismo se lo diré. Por cierto ¿no ha enviado carta?

-No, ni tampoco ha llegado su arreglo floral

Harry le enviaba un arreglo de flores diariamente

-Que raro -pensó Hermione

-Me parece que el Sr. Potter ya sabe que usted regresa a Londres y planea venir él mismo por usted, y así traer las flores.

Hermione sonrió, le agradaba la idea de ver a Harry, pero aquello no era seguro.

-Por favor -dijo Hermione-. Si llega alguna carta de Harry, me la haces llegar inmediatamente.

-Sí, señorita

"Vaya que me tiene mal acostumbrada", pensó Hermione al ver que eran las doce y ninguna carta había llegado.

-La carta que esperaba -dijo la secretaria, entrado en su despacho con una carta en las manos.

-Gracias -contestó Hermione feliz

-Aquí tiene -dijo la secretaria-. La dejo sola para que disfrute cada palabra

-De nuevo gracias

La secretaria salió. Hermione sostuvo la carta en sus manos dándole vueltas. Siempre que recibía una carta hacía lo mismo, mientras trataba de imaginar qué era lo que Harry había escrito. Finalmente, abrió la carta:

_Querida Hermione: _

_Esta es la última carta que te escribo, con esta carta quiero dar por terminada nuestra relación._

_Quizás te preguntes cuál es la razón y tienes todo el derecho de saberlo. La verdad he conocido a alguien más de quien estoy realmente enamorado. Por favor, no llores. Sé que puedes pensar que soy el peor patán del mundo, pero esta nueva chica me hace sentir diferente, con ella siento cosas nuevas, cosas que jamás sentiría contigo. La verdad, quiero darme una oportunidad con ella. _

_Hermione, yo a ti te quiero, pero tienes que entender que lo nuestro solo fue una confusión. Confundimos nuestra amistad por un amor que en realidad no sentimos. Lo que siento por esta nueva chica es un amor de verdad, un amor que tú no eres capaz de inspirarme. _

_Y si quieres otra razón, estoy cansado de esta relación a base de cartas, para ti, yo soy lo menos importante. Para ti, primero están los elfos domésticos, los hombres lobo, los gigantes y semigigantes, etcétera. Está nueva chica me hace sentir que soy lo más importante, como ahora ella es lo más importante en mi vida. _

_Lamento que las cosas sean así, pero ya no puedo hacer nada para cambiar mis sentimientos hacia ella. _

_Sólo me queda decirte que disfrute cada momento a tú lado. Lo único que te pido es que siempre me consideres tu amigo y que vuelvas a confiar en mí, como hasta ahora lo has hecho._

_Sinceramente._

_Harry Potter. _

Hermione dejo correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas libremente, deseando encontrarse en una pesadilla. Se sentía culpable de que la relación con Harry hubiese terminado. Él le había dicho algo muy cierto: antepuso a las criaturas mágicas antes que él. Lo había dejado solo en Londres por más de un año. No era raro que ahora hubiese encontrado el cariño que necesitaba en alguien más. Era imposible pensar en la idea de reconquistarlo, ni aunque regresase esa misma tarde a Londres, además sentía que las fuerzas la habían abandonado y el dolor era tan grande que sentía que la iba a matar.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Justin al verla un par de horas después, su rostro reflejaba el más profundo dolor.

Hermione lo abrazó llorando, necesitaba un amigo en quien confiar, como le hubiera gustado que Ron estuviera allí, pero no lo estaba. Únicamente podía confiar en Justin.

-¿Qué pasa, Hermione? -preguntó Justin

-¡Harry! -dijo Hermione entre sollozos hundiendo la cabeza en el hombro del chico-. Harry ha terminado conmigo.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Justin sorprendido

-Está enamorado de otra

-Eso no puede ser cierto. Él te adora, tú lo sabes

-No, no me quiere -sollozó Hermione-. Si me quisiera jamás hubiera terminado conmigo

-Tienes que hablar con él -dijo Justin-. Harry te ama y jamás terminaría contigo

-Lo hizo, esta mañana no hubo más flores, ni más cartas diciéndome que me quiere...

-Bueno, las flores se habrán perdido en el camino -interrumpió Justin

-No lo defiendas. Harry es un patán... ¡Un cobarde! -y cayó en una crisis de llanto.

Justin no sabía que hacer para calmar a Hermione, su dolor era algo tan grande que a él también le dolía. Tomó una de las rosas que el personal de intendencia colocaba todos los días en el florero de su escritorio, y se la obsequió a Hermione.

-Ojalá que esta rosa pueda calmar tu dolor -dijo Justin, entregándosela.

Hermione hizo un esfuerzo por dejar de llorar y aceptó la rosa, aspiró su aroma, una sola rosa oliendo a todo un jardín. Cerró los ojos, volviendo a aspirar aquel olor, únicamente queriendo olvidar su dolor.

-Huele muy extraño, pero delicioso -comentó Hermione-. Gracias.

Justin sonrió

-Tienes que hablar con Harry, mañana regresas a Londres, como lo tenías planeado y empiezas el plan "Reconquistando a Harry Potter"

-No regresaré a Londres -dijo Hermione. Me quedaré aquí, en Escocia.

* * *

-Herm, linda ¿Cómo sigues? -preguntó su mamá llamando a la puerta de su habitación.

Aquello hizo salir a Hermione de sus recuerdos. Limpió rápidamente las lágrimas que caían de su rostro y abrió la puerta de su recámara

-Mírate nada más, parece que lloraste toda la noche -dijo la Sra. Granger observándola

Hermione la abrazó, llorando.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó su mamá, abrazando a su hija

-Anoche Harry me pidió que no me casará con Justin -dijo Hermione entre sollozos-. Me pidió que le diera otra oportunidad.

-No es la primera vez que lo hace ¿Por qué no lo intentan de nuevo?

-No puedo -lloró Hermione

-¿Por qué?

-Es como una balanza -explicó Hermione-. De un lado están todos los bellos momentos que he vivido con él, todos los sueños que aún podemos lograr juntos, todo el amor que le tengo.

-¿Y qué hay del otro lado de la balanza? -preguntó la Sra. Granger.

-Lo que más pesa -sollozó Hermione-. Del otro lado está el dolor tan grande que él me causó cuando terminó conmigo, están todas las lágrimas que he derramado por él, está todo mi sufrimiento.

-Me preocupas -dijo la Sra. Granger-. Cuando se ama realmente siempre ganan los bellos momentos, aquellos momentos que dejan huella, aquellas cosas que con sólo recordarlas te hacen tener fe en el amor. Y tú no tienes esa fe, tú tienes demasiada tristeza, demasiado dolor.

-¿Por qué, mamá? -preguntó Hermione-. Se supone que debería poder perdonar todo, tomar su mano y juntos luchar por realizar nuestros sueños, pero inmediatamente viene a mi todo el dolor pasado, y todo mi ser pide a gritos que me aleje de él, a pesar del amor que le tengo.

-No debería de ser así -contestó la Sra. Granger-. Debería ser el amor el que te pide que te quedes junto a él y que olvides el dolor pasado.


	13. Capítulo 13

**UNA PUERTA HACIA EL PASADO**

**CAPITULO 13: LA SORPRESA DE DUDLEY**

-¡Harry! -dijo Susan el domingo por la tarde-. Te hablan por teléfono.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó Harry sin ánimos de nada

-Tu tía Petunia -contestó Susan

-Ah, no -dijo Harry, aquello era lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos-. ¿Podrías decirle que he muerto? Seguramente eso la haría feliz, también dile que todo el dinero ira a la beneficencia pública, que no deje testamento, eso la hará sentirse frustrada.

-¡Harry! -lo regañó Susan.

-Ay, está bien -dijo Harry tomando la bocina del teléfono.

-Bueno -dijo Harry

-Hola mi querido sobrino -dijo tía Petunia

-Hola tía -dijo Harry monótonamente

-¿Quieres venir a cenar con nosotros?

Harry iba a decir no, pero su tía se adelanto:

-Hoy regresa mi pequeño Dudley de su viaje de bodas, vamos a darle una cena de bienvenida. A tu tío y a mí nos agradaría que estuvieras presente.

-No puedo, tengo varicela -dijo Harry

-¿Cómo? -preguntó tía Petunia incrédula-. La varicela te dio cuando tenías cuatro años. ¿Ya se te olvido que contagiaste a mi pobre Dudley?

-Cierto -dijo Harry, sin importarle que Petunia hubiese descubierto su mentira.

-Te estaremos esperando -dijo Petunia antes de que Harry le dijera algún otro pretexto-. A las siete, no faltes.

Harry colgó, no deseaba saber nada de los Dursley, y no se sentía obligado en lo absoluto a asistir a aquella cena.

-Deberías ir -le sugirió Sirius en cuanto dieron las seis y Harry seguía empeñado en no asistir

-No -se negó Harry rotundamente.

-Sirve que te distraes un poco -insistió Sirius-. Tener tu mente ocupada en otras cosas es lo que más te ayudará para olvidar a Hermione

-No vuelvas a mencionarla -dijo Harry-. No quiero volver a oír esa nombre

-Está bien, no volverás a oír de ella -dijo Sirius-. Ahora, ve a cenar con tus tíos.

-¿Hazlo por mi? -pidió Erynn

Harry se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Está bien -dijo Harry-. Total, es solo una mala noche.

-¡Harry! ¡Que bueno que llegas! -dijo tío Vernon en cuanto lo vio entrar al número cuatro de Privet Drive.

-¡Buenas noches! -saludó Harry

-¡Harry! -saludó tía Petunia-. Te estábamos esperando, no te quedes allí parado, estás en tu casa

-¿y Dudley? -preguntó Harry

-Aún no ha llegado -dijo Petunia-. Se habrá entrenido con esa mujer que tiene por esposa.

-Esa mujer se llama Sally -contestó Harry

-Para el caso es lo mismo -dijo la mujer con desdén.

-¿Quieres una copa? -preguntó Vernon

-Sí -dijo Harry, tomando asiento.

-¿Y tu coche? -preguntó Vernon, sirviendo una copa

-Lo deje, vine a pie -contestó Harry-. Hay veces que prefiero caminar.

¿Por qué no había llevado ese magnífico auto para que lo vieran los vecinos? -pensó Vernon con disgusto

En ese momento tocaron el timbre.

-Son ellos -dijo tía Petunia, corriendo a la puerta. Minutos más tarde todos los Dursley y Hary se encontraban cenando

-Harry, ¿otro pedazo de carne? -preguntaba tía Petunia, desviviéndose en atenciones hacia él, queriendo quedar bien, sabiendo que Harry era rico e importante.

-No, gracias -contestó Harry quien no tenía ni pizca de apetito.

-¿Más ensalada?

-Tampoco

-¿Más vino? - preguntó tío Vernon

-Sí -dijo Harry

Vernon llenó la copa de Hary

-Has estado bebiendo mucho -observó Sally

Harry no le hizo caso y de un solo trago dejo vacía su copa.

Una vez que todos terminaron de cenar, Dudley tomó la palabra.

-Sally y yo tenemos una noticia que darles

"¿Otra?" pensó Harry aburrido. Tía Petunia se había pasado la velada contando chismes acerca de los vecinos.

-¿Qué noticia? -preguntó Vernon

-Sally y yo vamos a tener un bebé -anunció Dudley con orgullo.

-Felicitaciones -dijo Harry

-Gracias, Harry -dijo Sally

Petunia tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, al igual que tío Vernon.

-¡Felicidades, tía Petunia! Vas a ser abuela -dijo Harry divertido.

Petunia estuvo apunto de desmayarse.

-¿Te casaste porque Sally estaba embarazada, verdad? -dijo Harry a su primo, apartándolo-. ¿Ese fue el motivo?

-Más te vale que no menciones esto en voz alta -dijo Dudley

-Entonces ¿no me equivoco? -preguntó Harry con sonrisa pícara.

-Sally lleva dos meses de embarazo -explicó Dudley-, pero para mis padres el niño tiene que ser prematuro ¿entendiste?

Harry negó con la cabeza divertido, deseoso de contarle eso a tía Petunia, pero seguramente no le creerían, los Dursley siempre creían todo lo que Dudley les decía.


	14. Capítulo 14

**UNA PUERTA HACIA EL PASADO**

**CAPITULO 14: HERMIONE Y ERYNN**

Eran las siete de la noche, Hermione se encontraba recostada, leyendo en un cómodo sillón enfrente de la chimenea. Sus padres habían salido a comprar toda clase de medicamentos, insistiendo que ella seguía enferma, pero en ese momento, Hermione se recetaba su propia medicina: un litro de helado de chocolate.

Un fuerte golpe proveniente de la chimenea, la hizo dejar a un lado su lectura.

-¡Erynn! -exclamó Hermione sorprendida, viendo aparecer a la hija de Sirius en la chimenea.

-Hola -la saludó la niña.

-Hola -dijo Hermione-. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Viniste sola utilizando los polvos flu? ¿Te escapaste, verdad?

La niña asintió, al tiempo que Hermione la ayudaba a salir de la chimenea.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? -preguntó Hermione-. Tus padres deben de estar muy preocupados por ti.

-Vine por los cuentos que me dijiste ayer.

-No tenías porqué escaparte -la regañó Hermione

-¿Me los vas a prestar? -preguntó Erynn

-Claro que sí -dijo Hermione al tiempo que tomaba la bocina del teléfono

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -dijo la niña

-Avisar a tus padres que estás aquí

-Si les avisas, harás que me castiguen de nuevo

-¿Y por qué te castigaron?

-Porque el día de mi fiesta, cuando iba saliendo del salón la veela esa a la que Harry invitó, yo le aventé una luz de bengala que quemó su vestido.

-¿Hiciste eso? -preguntó Hermione riendo.

La niña asintió orgullosa, sin pizca de arrepentimiento.

-Me acuerdas de regalarte algo muy grande y muy bonito en Navidad -dijo Hermione-. Aún así, tengo que avisar a tus padres.

-Está bien, pero si me castigan será tu culpa.

-Claro que no -dijo Hermione marcando el número de teléfono de Sirius.

-Mientras tanto ¿puedo tomar un poco de helado? -dijo la niña

-Sí, claro -contestó Hermione poniéndose roja, minutos antes ella estaba empeñada en acabarse sola aquel helado.

Hermione llevó a Erynn a la biblioteca de su casa. De las cuatro paredes que conformaban esa habitación, una tenía dos grandes ventanales que le daban una iluminación perfecta, dos paredes estaban cubiertas de pinturas y fotos familiares y en la última pared había un librero. Enfrente había un fino escritorio y a un costado de la habitación había unos cómodos sillones.

Con un movimiento de su varita, Hermione apuntó hacia el librero, y éste comenzó a girar y girar, mostrando una gran cantidad de libros. La niña se quedó boquiabierta al ver la enorme cantidad de libros que formaban parte de la colección de Hermione. Finalmente, el librero dejó de girar, Hermione hizo aparecer una caja, enseguida apunto a algunos libros que había en un rincón, haciendo todo un desfile de libros.

-Listo -dijo Hermione en cuanto el desfile terminó-. Son todos los cuentos que tengo.

-Te los devolveré en cuanto me los hayan leído.

-Está bien -dijo Hermione-. No hay ninguna prisa, puedes quedarte con ellos el tiempo que quieras.

-Gracias -dijo Erynn

-Lo mejor será que te lleve a tu casa, ya es tarde y no puedes andar por las chimeneas sola.

-Está bien -dijo la niña-. Que lastima que Harry no está en casa.

Hermione se estremeció al recordarlo.

-Fue a cenar con sus tíos -dijo Erynn

-Ya veo

-¿Puedo visitarte otro día?

-Claro que sí, puedes visitarme cuando quieras

* * *

-¡Harry! -dijo Erynn en cuanto lo vio volver de casa de los Dursley-. ¿Me lees un cuento?

Realmente Harry estaba sin ánimos de nada, pero no le molestaba leerle cuentos a Erynn

-Está bien -dijo el ojiverde

Erynn lo guió hasta su habitación y se recostó en la cama, Harry se sentó por un lado de ella.

-¿Y qué cuento quieres escuchar? -preguntó Harry

-No lo sé, Hermione me prestó tantos

-¿Hermione? -exclamó Harry

-Sí. Fui a visitarla y me prestó muchos cuentos

-¿Por qué la buscaste? -la regañó Harry

-Ella me dijo que podía buscarla, además no se molesto porque fui. Me trató muy bien, me dio helado de chocolate y me trajo de vuelta a casa.

-Te voy a pedir que no vuelvas a buscarla -dijo Harry muy serio.

-Pero ella me dijo que podía visitarla las veces que quisiera.

-Sí, pero yo no quiero que lo hagas.

Erynn se encogió de hombros y escogió un cuento de los que Hermione le prestó. Harry lo leyó con gran paciencia hasta que Erynn se quedó dormida, entonces Harry suspendió la lectura.

-Se ha dormido -dijo Harry a Susan.

-Gracias, Harry -dijo Susan-. Espero que mi hija no te haya importunado mucho.

-En lo absoluto, tú sabes que la quiero -dijo Harry-. Y ahora creo que yo también me iré a dormir.

-Buenas noches, que descanses

-Gracias, buenas noches

Harry entró a su habitación, fue directamente a su escritorio, abrió un cajón y sacó una fotografía. Era una foto que Harry y Hermione se habían tomado pocos días antes de que ella se fuera Escocia.

No puedo evitar sonreír al ver aquella foto: ambos estaban juntos y sonrientes, Hermione con su cabeza recargada en el hombro de Harry, y él abrazándola.

Harry contempló aquella fotografía por varios minutos, le parecía tan lejano aquel tiempo en que ambos habían sido tan felices juntos.

-¿Por qué, Hermione? -pensó Harry en voz alta-. ¿Por qué quieres casarte con Justin? ¿Por qué, mi amor?


	15. Capítulo 15

**UNA PUERTA HACIA EL PASADO**

**CAPITULO 15: UN ADIÓS DEFINITIVO**

-¡Sra. Waltkins! -gritaba Harry furioso en su despacho, un día antes de la boda de Hermione- ¡Sra. Waltkins!

La pobre mujer entró rápida al despacho ante los gritos histéricos de Harry.

-Hoy tiene el peor humor que haya tenido en toda su vida -dijo la Sra. Waltkins-. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-¿Ya envió el presupuesto para el Hospital San Mungo? -preguntó Harry

-Ya.

-¿No ha llegado Hagrid?

-Aún no.

-Eso es todo, puede retirarse.

-¿Quiere que le traiga un té mágico? Quizás le ayude para la depresión y el mal humor

-¡No quiero nada! -gritó Harry.

-Sr. Potter, si me lo permite, tiene que resignarse. Mañana a estas horas la Srita. Granger ya será la Sra. Finch-Fletchley, y no hay nada que usted pueda hacer al respecto.

-¡Salga de mi despacho! -le ordenó Harry a gritos.

-Señor Potter, en verdad creo que un té le hará bien.

-¡Salga de aquí o la despido en este momento!

Ante esa amenaza la Sra. Waltkins salió del despacho, dejando a Harry de un pésimo humor.

Minutos más tarde:

-Sr. Potter, el Sr. Rubeus Hagrid ha llegado -le anunció la Sra. Waltkins a través de la chimenea.

-Hágalo pasar.

Enseguida se oyó que llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y ante Harry apareció Hagrid.

-¡Hagrid! -dijo Harry al tiempo que salía a su encuentro y le daba un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Harry! ¡Que gusto verte! -dijo Hagrid correspondiendo al abrazo

-Lo mismo digo.

-A pesar de que nos vimos en la boda de Ron, no tuvimos tiempo de platicar.

-Vamos, siéntate -dijo Harry al tiempo que señalaba un sillón.

-Gracias.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No, gracias -contestó Hagrid-. Bonito despacho.

-Gracias.

-¡Te lo mereces! No ha habido mejor ministro que tú, a pesar de que eres el ministro más joven en toda la historia del Ministerio de Magia -dijo Hagrid sintiéndose orgulloso de él.

-Hago lo mejor que puedo

-No seas modesto, eres muy bueno.

-Gracias

-¿Puedo saber por qué me llamaste? -preguntó Hagrid.

-Hermione renunció.

-¿Y eso? -preguntó Hagrid sorprendido.

-Eso es un misterio que todavía no comprendo, aunque tratándose Hermione tengo muchos misterios sin comprender… El caso es que después de ella, no encuentro mejor persona que tú para ocupar su lugar ¿No te gustaría hacerte cargo del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas?

-¿Es en serio? -preguntó Hagrid al tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Claro que sí -dijo Harry-. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

-Con mucho gusto -contestó Hagrid.

-Sabía que aceptarías -dijo Harry tendiéndole la mano, Hagrid no tardó en estrechársela.

-Ya quería tener un trabajo -dijo Hagrid-. Desde que deje de dar clases en Hogwarts realmente no tengo mucho quehacer.

-Pues te aseguro que si querías trabajo, vas a tener bastante, Hermione nunca tenía tiempo de nada.

-¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que iba a terminar casada con Justin?

Harry sonrió con tristeza.

-Lo siento, no debí decir eso -se disculpó Hagrid

-No es tu culpa -contestó Harry, llevándose las manos a la cara en señal de frustración, Hagrid puso su mano en el hombro del chico en señal de apoyo.

-Estoy desesperado, Hagrid -dijo Harry incorporándose-. Hermione está empeñada en casarse con Justin, cerebro de pulga, y yo no me resignó a perderla... Aún la amo tanto.

-¿Has hablado con ella acerca de lo que sientes? -preguntó Hagrid

-El sábado, en la boda de Ron, le pedí que no se casará con Justin y que me diera otra oportunidad. Me dijo que su vida estaba al lado de él. Me juré no volver a buscarla, pero no pude evitarlo, no contestó la lechuza que le envié, en su casa el teléfono suena descolgado y su celular lo trae apagado.

-¿No crees que con todo esto sólo te está pidiendo que no la busques más? Perdóname que te lo diga, pero lo suyo terminó hace mucho tiempo

-Ella aún me ama, tanto como yo a ella -exclamó Harry-. El sábado la besé y ella en un principio correspondió a mi beso con tanto amor.

-¿Por qué no intentas hacer tu vida con alguien más? Mañana ella se casa. ¿Y qué ganarías tú, amando a alguien que ya está casada?

-Yo no puedo permitir que ella se case, tengo que hablar con ella -dijo Harry al tiempo que levantaba la bocina del teléfono y marcaba a casa de los Granger.

"Por favor, que conteste alguien, por favor" -imploró Harry.

-Bueno -se oyó una voz del otro lado de la línea, era el Sr. Granger.

-Buenas tardes, señor -dijo el chico, tratando de ser lo más amable posible-. Habla Harry Potter

-Ah, muchacho ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien, gracias. ¿Y usted?

-Bien. ¿En qué puedo servirte? ¿Tienes problemas con tus dientes?

-No, nada eso.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Está Hermione?

-No, no está. Salió a arreglar los últimos preparativos para la boda ¿Quieres dejarle algún recado?

-¿A qué hora regresa?

-En unas dos horas.

-Gracias, la llamaré después -contestó Harry.

-Está bien, de cualquier forma, yo le digo que llamaste.

-De nuevo gracias.

-Hasta luego.

-Hermione regresa en un par de horas -dijo Harry a Hagrid

-Ella ya habló contigo y te dijo que va a casarse con Justin.

-Pues yo no pienso permitir que se casé con él.

-¿No? ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Lo que sea -dijo Harry resuelto-. Si tengo que llevármela por la fuerza al fin del mundo, lo haré

-¿Robártela? -exclamó Hagrid.

-¡Sí! -dijo Harry-. Y ahora, si no te importa, tengo que salir.

-Eres un necio -dijo Hagrid-, pero en fin, buena suerte

-Gracias, Hagrid

"Ya no debe de tardar" pensaba Harry, mientras vigilaba desde su auto la casa de los Granger.

Pasaron varios minutos más, finalmente Harry vio a Hermione, venía caminando, doblando la esquina de su casa. Harry bajó del auto y la detuvo.

-Tenemos que hablar -dijo Harry en tono firme, cerrándole el paso.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar -dijo Hermione, tratando de seguir su camino.

-Pues yo opino todo lo contrario -dijo Harry, sujetándola por el brazo para evitar que siguiera.

-Suéltame, Harry. No quiero hablar contigo -dijo Hermione, tratando de zafarse.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo. Vamos, sube al auto -dijo Harry al tiempo que la llevaba por la fuerza hasta su auto y abría la puerta de éste.

-Harry, no...

-Sube al auto -ordenó Harry

-No, no quiero.

Minutos más tarde, Harry conducía como un verdadero loco por las diferentes calles y avenidas de Londres. Hermione iba en contra de su voluntad, sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

Varios minutos después, Harry detuvo el auto, enseguida bajo de éste y fue a abrir la puerta de Hermione.

-Baja del auto -le ordenó.

-¿Adónde me has traído? -exclamó Hermione bajando.

-Ven y lo sabrás.

-Te acusaré de secuestro.

-No me importa.

Enfrente de ellos había una gran barda con un gran portón blanco, Harry golpeó el portón con su varita, y éste se abrió automáticamente.

-Ven conmigo -dijo Harry a Hermione, cambiando el tono de su voz, volviéndole a hablar con el mismo cariño de siempre y tomándola de la mano.

Ambos jóvenes entraron, Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta al ver el maravilloso espectáculo que tenía enfrente de ella: aquella era la casa más hermosa que jamás hubiese podido imaginar.

Lo primero que llamó su atención fue un hermoso jardín que estaba justo enfrente de ellos, un jardín con todo tipo de plantas de las más hermosas: rosales de todos los colores encorvados bajo el peso de las rosas, jazmines dorados, geranios, margaritas, azucenas, alcatraces, violetas y cuanta flor fuera posible imaginar, dando vida a aquel magnífico jardín. Había también varios pinos y diferentes árboles que proyectaban una sombra deliciosa sobre el verde césped perfectamente bien podado. En medio del jardín, había una fuente que lanzaba al aire varios chorros de agua cristalina. Al fondo, había un pequeño estanque animado por cantidad de peces de diferentes colores que corrían y brillaban como joyas. Olvidaba decir que había distintas aves: desde pajarillos en los árboles hasta patos en el estanque.

-Es hermoso -dijo Hermione.

-Ven, tienes que ver la casa -dijo Harry, haciéndola salir de su sorpresa y conduciéndola a través del jardín hacia la entrada de una hermosa construcción.

Al entrar en ella, Hermione se quedó maravillada al ver los pisos de mármol, los grandes espejos, los cuadros, los ricos muebles y en una palabra la perfección que había en aquel lugar. No se atrevió a dar un paso más, temerosa de poner los pies en aquellos suelos marmóreos.

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó Harry.

-Es la casa más hermosa que he visto.

-Es nuestra -dijo Harry-. Compré esta casa pocos días antes de que termináramos. Tú decías que pronto ibas a volver a Londres, y que finalmente podríamos casarnos, entonces la compré, quería darte la sorpresa para cuando volvieras, pensé que podría ser nuestro hogar.

Hermione lo miró con gran ternura, sin saber qué decirle.

-¿Quieres recorrerla? -preguntó Harry.

Realmente Hermione tenía mucha curiosidad por terminar de conocer aquella casa tan maravillosa, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza.

-No -contestó en tono firme-. Quiero volver a mi casa.

-Esta podría ser tu casa, nuestra casa

Hermione no le respondió, en vez de eso, salió corriendo hacia el jardín. Harry salió detrás de ella. Hermione se detuvo a mitad del jardín, sin entender lo que estaba haciendo, sin entender porqué estaba huyendo.

Harry se acercó hasta ella, la volteó suavemente para encararla y la abrazó.

-Te amo -dijo Harry abrazándola y dándole un beso en los labios-. Te amo, no quiero perderte, no quiero.

Hermione se quedo inmóvil, los sentimientos de Harry eran totalmente correspondidos. Fue un abrazo largo. era una agradable sensación estar allí en aquel hermoso jardín, abrazados.

-Harry, por favor -dijo Hermione, separándose de él-, por el amor que me tienes, sal de mi vida. No me busques más, vive tu vida y déjame vivir la mía.

-¿Por qué me pides eso?

-Porque nuestro amor sólo nos hace daño, porque siempre salimos heridos

-Eso no es verdad -la interrumpió Harry-. Al menos para mí, los mejores y más maravillosos momentos de mi vida han sido a tu lado. ¿Por qué no intentarlo de nuevo?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Ya una vez lo hice y fue más grande el dolor que la alegría.

-Está vez no será así -insistió Harry-. Te lo prometo.

-Por favor, no prometas nada. Lo nuestro se acabo.

-¡Lo nuestro no ha terminado! -exclamó Harry-. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque te abrazo y todo tu cuerpo tiembla al estar entre mis brazos. Te besó y parece que tus labios quisieran fundirse con los míos… Lo nuestro no ha terminado porque aún me amas.

-De nada sirve hacerlo -dijo Hermione

-Sí sirve -dijo Harry-. Yo no puedo amar a nadie como te amo a ti. Con nadie siento este deseo por sus labios, por su piel, por su cuerpo… Con nadie, absolutamente nadie, puedo estar más de dos minutos sin pensar en ti.

-Harry, no sigamos con esto -dijo Hermione, sintiendo que iba a llorar-. Estoy convencida que es mejor decir adiós.

-Bien -dijo Harry, teniendo otra estrategia para convencerla-. Entonces, digámonos adiós

-Adiós -dijo Hermione

Harry se aclaró la garganta, era su última oportunidad para convencerla. Inició hablando con voz melancólica:

-Te digo adiós y siento una gran pena por todas las cosas que nunca podré darte… Nunca más podré invitarte a "Las tres escobas" a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, y eso me mata… Nunca más volveré a hacerte sonreír. Nunca más llamaré a tu casa para invitarte a salir...

Harry se detuvo y tomó aire, era tan difícil despedirse de ella.

-Solo quería que envejeciéramos juntos, llegar a ser un par de viejos, cuidando el uno del otro. Juntos hasta el final, en esta casa.

-¡Harry! ¡Cállate! ¡No sigas! -lloró Hermione, las palabras de Harry le estaban haciendo mucho daño.

-No, déjame terminar -dijo Harry, sintiendo que sus palabras comenzaban a hacer efecto.

-Voy a extrañar muchas cosas -continuó Harry-. Voy a extrañar nuestras fiestas cada aniversario, nuestros paseos a Hogsmeade, nuestras tardes a la orilla del lago, nuestros besos y peleas… Gracias por todo ello. Gracias por cada sonrisa tuya... Gracias por la primera vez que te vi en aquel tren. Gracias por cada momento que compartimos. Gracias porque siempre estabas allí cuando te necesite.

-Gracias por amarme tanto -concluyó Hermione, llorando.

-Hermione -dijo Harry acercándose a ella-. No quería hacerte llorar, simplemente quería hacerte entender que tenemos muchas cosas que nos unen, muchas cosas que nos sirven para intentarlo de nuevo…

-Y también tenemos muchas cosas que nos separan -dijo Hermione, sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde y haciendo un esfuerzo por calmarse-. Vámonos, por favor, quiero irme a mi casa.

-¿A qué? ¿A seguir con los preparativos de esa boda estúpida?

-Harry, ya basta.

-¡Estoy harto! -gritó Harry-. Estoy harto de que seas necia. Estoy cansado de buscarte. ¡Haz lo que quieras! Cásate con Justin. Corre a sus brazos, pero no me pidas que apadrine esa boda

-No tienes que hacerlo

-¡Genial! -exclamó Harry sarcásticamente-. No tendré que ser padrino. No tendré que ir y ver a Hermione Granger cometer el peor error de su vida

-Vámonos de aquí -pidió Hermione.

-Sí, te llevaré a tu casa para que puedas seguir con los "preparativos"

Hermione le dio la espalda. Harry sin permitir que ella se fuera, la volvió hacia si, la sujetó por la cintura y la besó en la boca, de una manera que la dejó completamente inmóvil, insegura y temblorosa.

-Ojalá algún día, Justin te ame siquiera la mitad de lo que yo te amo -concluyó Harry, apartándola por completo.

* * *

Esa noche, Hermione se encontraba en su habitación llorando. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado esa tarde.

Las últimas palabras de Harry le retumbaban en los oídos:

"Ojalá algún día, Justin te ame siquiera la mitad de lo que yo te amo".

La chica hundió la cabeza entre las manos. El Sr. Granger llamó a su puerta:

-¡Herm! ¿Linda? ¿Estás allí? -le preguntó

-Sí, aquí estoy -contestó Hermione quien lloraba sentada sobre la alfombra, recargando su cabeza en la cama-. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó su papá

-Sí, claro -dijo Hermione, secándose rápidamente las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

El padre de Hermione entró a la habitación, una sola mirada le bastó para saber que Hermione estaba llorando.

-Jamás me imagine que te vería llorar un día antes de tu boda -le dijo, al tiempo que se sentaba sobre la cama-. Al menos no otras lágrimas que no fueran de felicidad.

-Son de felicidad -mintió Hermione

-No parece -dijo el Sr. Granger mirando fijante a su hija-. Ven, siéntate aquí -le dijo mientras la hacía pararse de la alfombra y sentarse enfrente de él sobre la cama.

Hermione lo abrazó.

-Me preocupas -dijo el Sr. Granger-. Eres lo que tu madre y yo más queremos en la vida, y nos duele saber que no eres feliz.

Ella dejo escapar un sollozo, no solamente lastimaba a Harry, sino a sus padres.

-¿Puedo saber adónde fuiste esta tarde? -preguntó el papá

-Fui a dar un paseo

-¿Con Harry?

Hermione asintió

-¿Lo amas?

-Mucho

-¿Más que a Justin?

-No amo a Justin -admitió Hermione

-¿Por qué quieres casarte con Justin si no lo amas?

-Porque al menos con él, puedo darme la oportunidad de ser feliz

-¿Y Harry?

-Por mucho que lo ame, su amor me lastima. No puedo ser feliz al lado suyo.

El Sr. Granger dio un suspiro.

-Allá abajo está Justin, te está esperando.

-Bajaré enseguida -dijo Hermione, limpiando su rostro con sus manos.

-¿Ya no se nota que he llorado? -preguntó Hermione a su padre, al cabo de un par de minutos.

El señor Granger negó con la cabeza, Hermione dio media vuelta disponiéndose a abandonar la habitación.

-¡Hermione! -la detuvo su padre antes de que ella saliera.

-¿Si? -dijo Hermione, volviéndose

-La única razón por la que un hombre y una mujer deben estar juntos es por amor


	16. Capítulo 16

**UNA PUERTA HACIA EL PASADO**

**CAPITULO 16: LA PERDÍ**

El sábado en la noche, el mismo sábado de la boda de Hermione, Harry se encontraba en un bar administrado por elfos domésticos, entre los elfos que allí trabajaban se encontraba su antiguo amigo, Dobby.

-Sr. Potter -decía Dobby-. Ya no tome, por favor, le va a hacer daño.

-Sírveme otra copa -decía Harry borracho.

-Ya ha bebido usted bastante.

-Quiero otra copa -dijo Harry, tendiéndole su copa a Dobby para que la llenará.

-Lo siento, señor -dijo Dobby-. No puedo, por su bien, no puedo.

-¿Por mi bien? -exclamó Harry riendo irónicamente-. Nadie se preocupa por mi bien

-No diga eso señor, yo me preocupo por usted.

-Solamente tú te preocupas por mí. Eres un buen amigo. ¿En cambio ella? Ella se casó. ¡Se casó con un idiota que no la quiere como yo!

-Lo siento, señor.

Harry bebió lo poco que quedaba en su copa y después la aventó, golpeándola con fuerza contra la pared, rompiéndola a causa de los celos, la ira y impotencia que sentía

Dobby no sabía que hacer con Harry, no era la primera copa que Harry rompía.

Harry estaba realmente borracho, había bebido demasiado en toda la tarde. Dobby pronto tendría que cerrar el bar y no podía dejar a Harry a su suerte en el estado en que se encontraba. Sentía gran pena por él, al verlo así, tan triste, sin ánimos de nada, más que de seguir ahogando su pena bebiendo.

-¡Harry! -dijo Sirius, llegando con Percy en aquel momento.

-¡Padrino! -dijo Harry dirigiéndole una mirada y levantando la botella de vino.

-Te hemos estado buscando por horas, mírate nada más: luces terrible -dijo Sirius.

-Si Rita Skeeter se entera de esto será un gran escándalo, no quiero ni pensarlo -dijo Percy, observando a Harry.

-¡Se casó! ¡Se casó! -dijo Harry con pesar y bebiendo directamente de la botella-. Hermione se casó con Justin.

-Lo sé -dijo Sirius-. Ya no hay nada que hacer, deja de tomar.

-No puedo -dijo Harry, volviendo a beber directamente de la botella.

Sirius le quitó la botella en contra de su voluntad.

-Tenemos que irnos -dijo Sirius en tono firme

-Yo no quiero irme de aquí -dijo Harry tratando de recuperar la botella, al ver que era inútil, ordenó a Dobby otra botella

-No le des más -ordenó Sirius a Dobby-. Mejor tráenos la cuenta

Al instante Dobby le mostró un pergamino con una larga cuenta. Sirius iba a sacar dinero para pagar, pero Harry lo detuvo torpemente.

-Espera -dijo Harry, sacando unas llaves y dándoselas al elfo-. Toma Dobby, aquí tienes las llaves de mi auto. Es tuyo, te lo regalo, eso cubre la cuenta

-¿Un Ferrari para un elfo doméstico? -exclamó Percy incrédulo-. No cabe duda que está perdido, adora su auto.

-El señor es muy generoso, pero Dobby no puede aceptarlo -dijo el elfo.

-Vámonos de aquí -dijo Sirius, recuperando las llaves.

-Me parece que es lo más conveniente -dijo Percy.

-Harry -murmuró Sirius-, siento mucho lo que voy a hacer, pero no tengo otro remedio.

Enseguida Sirius se arremangó y con un movimiento de su varita murmuró:

-¡Petrificus totalus!

Harry quedó totalmente petrificado

-Harry, lo siento mucho -dijo Sirius, enseguida sacó dinero de su cartera y pagó a Dobby.

Ayúdame a sacarlo de aquí -dijo Sirius a Percy

Entre los dos sacaron a Harry del bar, teniendo cuidado de que en la calle no hubiera ningún muggle, ni ningún mago, no querían crear un escándalo en el Ministerio de Magia.


	17. Capítulo 17

**UNA PUERTA HACIA EL PASADO**

**CAPITULO 17: SOLEDAD Y NOSTALGIA**

-Papá, ¿se va a poner bien Harry? -preguntaba Erynn a Sirius aquella noche.

-Claro que sí -contestó Sirius cargando a su hija y sentándola sobre sus rodillas.

-Se veía muy mal -dijo la niña con sincera preocupación.

-No te preocupes, Harry es muy fuerte y se repondrá -le aseguró Sirius dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Ya se ha dormido -dijo Susan, llegando en ese momento.

-¿Bebió la poción para dormir sin soñar? -preguntó Sirius.

-Sólo un poco -dijo Susan-, lo suficiente para que duerma toda la noche. Pobre Harry, no creí que Hermione realmente fuera a casarse con Justin.

-Fue un golpe muy duro para él, primero estaba dispuesto a impedir esa boda a como diera lugar…

-Pobre, hasta planeó llevársela a la fuerza sin importarle el escándalo...

-Y después avisan que la boda se había cancelado, y luego...

-¡Pobrecito! -interrumpió Susan-. Estaba tan contento, iba de aquí para allá sin dejar de sonreír, al tiempo que decía a todo el mundo: no se casó, no se casó.

-Y luego aparece el artículo en "El Profeta" donde decía que Hermione había cancelado en Londres para casarse en Escocia

-¿Por qué tomó una decisión así? -preguntó Susan

-Quizás canceló su boda aquí porque sabía que muy pocos aprobaban su matrimonio con Justin. La gente que aprueba ese matrimonio está en Escocia, no en Londres, supongo que por eso fue a casarse allá.

-O quizás sospechaba que Harry iba a impedir la boda.

-Muy probablemente

-Pobre Harry -volvió a repetir Susan-. Está desecho.

-Tenemos que apoyarlo mucho -dijo Sirius a Susan

-Cuentas conmigo -dijo Susan, dándole un beso

-Y conmigo -dijo Erynn

-Mis tesoros -dijo Sirius, abrazando a su familia.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó con un profundo dolor, tenía todos los síntomas de la resaca, pero el dolor de su corazón era mucho más grande y mucho más profundo; por un momento deseo morir. Aquello era mejor que saber que Hermione estaba casada con Justin.

El día anterior a esas horas había estado planeando la forma de impedir aquella boda, había ideado llevársela a la fuerza, sin importarle que ella quisiera a Justin. Había estado dispuesto a todo con tal de no perderla, empleando todo el poder y los recursos que tenía como Ministro de Magia.

Jamás imaginó que no fuera necesario detener esa boda, Hermione misma la canceló, en lugar de casarse en Londres había ido a casarse a Escocia, evitando toda posibilidad de que Harry la retuviera a su lado.

Cuando Harry se enteró de que Hermione había cancelado su boda en Londres volvió a sentirse el hombre más feliz de la tierra, pero después había llegado a sus manos un ejemplar de "El Profeta" con la noticia de que la boda había sido esa mañana en Escocia.

Aquello fue el fin, por un momento Harry pensó que era un artículo de Rita SKeeter, pero no, la periodista que escribió ese artículo no era ninguna mentirosa, sino toda una profesional en el campo del periodismo mágico. Era Melissa Moorman. Harry la conocía perfectamente bien porque había sido su novia y era una muchacha trabajadora, sencilla y muy honesta.

Era tan difícil no sentirse mal, había pasado tantos bellos momentos con Hermione y ahora todo había terminado. Recordó los buenos tiempos en Hogwarts, todas las tardes que habían pasado juntos, los bailes de Navidad, los torneos y paseos a Hogsmeade, la cantidad de veces que él la había visitado en Escocia.

Recordó la última vez que la visitó en Escocia, la última vez que estuvieron juntos y felices antes de que ella terminará con él:

-No quiero que te vayas -le dijo Hermione, abrazándolo cuando Harry se despedía de ella porque tenía que regresar esa noche a Londres.

-Tú sabes que no quiero irme -dijo Harry, dándole un beso- pero, es necesario, vendré a visitarte dentro de ocho días

-Es mucho tiempo -protestó Hermione.

-Lo siento, mi amor, no puedo venir antes -dijo Harry- pero, te prometo que te escribiré todos los días, ¿te parece?

-No

-Te llamaré por teléfono ¿si?

Hermione dio un suspiro

-Voy a extrañarte mucho

-Yo también -le dijo Harry, abrazándola con fuerza sin querer dejarla.

-Muero porque estemos juntos y no nos separemos más -dijo Hermione-. ¿Sabes qué yo no podría ser feliz con ningún otro que no fueras tú?

-Más te vale

Hermione sonrió y lo besó

Harry golpeó su escritorio con fuerza, aventando al suelo varios pergaminos que estaban sobre él. Le hacía daño recordar aquellas palabras, Hermione había dicho que no podía ser feliz con ningún otro, y sin embargo, se había casado con Justin.

-¡Harry! -llamó Sirius a la puerta-. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante -contestó Harry.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó Sirius, entrando a su habitación y observando a Harry: ya se había bañado, rasurado y arreglado, se veía muy distinto a como lo encontró la noche anterior.

-El mundo está tan vacío -dijo Harry mientras sostenía en sus manos el anillo de compromiso que le había comprado a Hermione

-Tienes que ser fuerte

-¿Por qué? -gritó Harry-. ¿Por qué tuvo que casarse con Justin? ¿Por qué no me dio oportunidad de demostrarle lo mucho que la amo?

-No tiene caso que te tortures de esa forma.

-¿Por qué tengo que seguir amándola? ¿Por qué tengo que seguir enamorado de ella? ¿Por qué no pude impedir esa boda?

Sirius lo miró sin saber qué decirle, lo consideraba mucho más que un hijo y le dolía verlo en aquella situación.

-Creo que sería bueno que salgas a caminar -le dijo

Harry vaciló un momento, pero finalmente aceptó

-Iré a dar un paseo, necesito despejar la mente -dijo el chico

Sirius lo miró con cierta desconfianza, aunque él le había sugerido que saliera. ¿Qué tal si Harry volvía a emborracharse? Harry le adivinó el pensamiento y le dijo:

-No te preocupes, no tomaré

Sirius asintió

-Aquí tienes las llaves del coche -dijo Sirius

-Gracias -dijo Harry, aceptándolas -. Aún así, prefiero caminar.


	18. Capítulo 18

**UNA PUERTA HACIA EL PASADO**

**CAPITULO 18: LAS CARTAS FALSAS**

Harry caminó por las diferentes calles de Londres hasta llegar a un parque cercano, el mismo parque donde un mes antes se había encontrado con Hermione.

El parque estaba lleno de gente que reía, niños que jugaban, parejas de enamorados que caminaban tomados de las manos, toda la gente parecía divertirse y disfrutar de una mañana de domingo, pero Harry estaba allí solamente para matar el tiempo, para olvidarse de Hermione y de sí mismo.

-¡Harry, vas a chocar con el árbol! -dijo una voz femenina.

Harry volteó inmediatamente creyendo ver a Hermione. Aquella vez que se habían encontrado en el parque, Hermione le había dicho aquellas mismas palabras, pero quien le hablaba en ese momento, no era Hermione.

-Hola -le dijo una atractiva mujer rubia, de ojos azules y rostro muy blanco.

-Hola Melissa -la saludó Harry, reconociéndola. Ella había sido su novia por un par de meses y era una excelente reportera.

-Hoy es mi día de suerte -dijo la chica alegremente-. Mira que encontrarme a Harry Potter paseando solito por el parque, ese privilegio no se tiene todos los días.

Harry le sonrió.

-¿Cómo has estado? -preguntó Harry-. Tenía mucho tiempo sin verte.

-Dos años y medio para ser exactos -dijo Melissa.

-Bueno, ¿qué has hecho todo este tiempo?

-Lo mismo de siempre: escribir artículos para El Profeta.

-He leído varios de tus artículos, me parecen muy buenos -dijo Harry.

-Gracias -dijo Melissa, sonriendo-, mi último artículo fue sobre la boda de Hermione Granger y Justin Finch-Fletchley .

-Cierto -dijo Harry, sintiendo una punzada de dolor

-Creo que a Hermione no le agradó mucho verme, pero ni modo, yo tenía que cumplir con mi trabajo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Nunca nos hemos llevado bien -explicó Melissa-. Después de que tú y yo terminamos, yo fui a vivir a Escocia por un tiempo, de vez en cuando me encontraba a Hermione y parecía que me odiaba.

Hermione realmente no la quería porque como Melissa fue la primera novia de Harry después de que Harry terminó con ella, Hermione siempre creyó que Harry la había dejado por Melissa.

-Ella no odia a nadie -dijo Harry

-Tienes razón -dijo Melissa-. Además tengo que reconocer que ayer se veía muy bonita y por supuesto feliz.

Harry desvió la mirada, le hacía daño lo que Melissa le estaba diciendo

-Perdona si dije algo que te incomodo -dijo Melissa.

-No, nada -dijo Harry, aceptando sus disculpas-. ¿Acaso conoces a Justin? Hace un momento lo mencionaste.

-Sí, una vez lo entreviste, de eso hace más de tres años. Creo que está realmente enamorado de su esposa.

Harry volvió a desviar la mirada.

-Creo que no te agrada mucho que Hermione se haya casado con él -dijo Melissa.

-En lo absoluto -contestó Harry

-¿Sigues enamorado de ella, verdad?

Por la cara que hizo Harry, Melissa se dio cuenta que sí.

-Harry, te recomiendo que trates de olvidarla. Ella ya se casó y nadie la obligó, lo hizo por su propia voluntad, porque quería formar una familia al lado de Justin.

Harry sabía que Melissa tenía razón, pero no era tan fácil olvidarse de Hermione, lo había intentado cantidad de veces y había llegado a la conclusión de que aquello era imposible.

Aquella noche Harry regresó a casa de Sirius, sintiéndose peor. Hubiera sido mejor no haberse encontrado con Melissa Moorman. Dio un suspiro en señal de queja al recordar que tendría que verla al día siguiente, ella había insistido mucho en hacerle una entrevista y publicarla en "El Profeta".

-¡Harry! -lo saludó Erynn al verlo llegar.

-Hola -contestó Harry cargándola.

-¿Dónde andabas? -preguntó la niña.

-Daba un paseo

-¿Solo?

-Sí -contestó Harry, el encuentro con Melissa solo había durado un par de horas

-¿Me lees un cuento?

-¿Otro? -preguntó Harry.

-Por favor -insistió la niña

-Está bien

-¿Qué cuento quieres que te lea? -preguntó Harry en cuando estuvieron en la recámara de Erynn

-Este -dijo la niña sacando un cuento al azar de los muchos que Hermione le había prestado.

Harry comenzó a leer el cuento con gran paciencia. Leyó hasta que Erynn se quedó dormida, después para no despertarla, Harry se llevó consigo el libro para terminar de leerlo en su habitación. Necesitaba algo para olvidarse de su dolor, aunque fuera un simple cuento infantil.

Harry entró a su recámara, se recostó sobre la cama y siguió leyendo, poco antes de llegar al final del libro, se encontró con un sobre...

Fue imposible resistir su curiosidad, quería ver que contenía ese sobre que seguramente pertenecía a Hermione. Lo abrió y se quedó helado al encontrar una de las cartas de las que él le enviaba a Hermione, sin poder contenerse comenzó a leer:

_Querida Hermione:_

_Esta es la última carta que te escribo, con esta carta quiero dar por terminada nuestra relación._

_Quizás te preguntes cuál es la razón y tienes todo el derecho de saberlo. La verdad he conocido a alguien más de quien estoy realmente enamorado. Por favor, no llores. Sé que puedes pensar que soy el peor patán del mundo, pero esta nueva chica me hace sentir diferente, con ella siento cosas nuevas, cosas que jamás sentiría contigo. La verdad, quiero darme una oportunidad con ella._

_Hermione, yo a ti te quiero, pero tienes que entender que lo nuestro solo fue una confusión. Confundimos nuestra amistad por un amor que en realidad no sentimos. Lo que siento por esta nueva chica es un amor de verdad, un amor que tú no eres capaz de inspirarme._

_Y si quieres otra razón, estoy cansado de esta relación a base de cartas, para ti, yo soy lo menos importante. Para ti, primero están los elfos domésticos, los hombres lobo, los gigantes y semigigantes, etcétera. Está nueva chica me hace sentir que soy lo más importante, como ahora ella es lo más importante en mi vida._

_Lamento que las cosas sean así, pero ya no puedo hacer nada para cambiar mis sentimientos hacia ella._

_Sólo me queda decirte que disfrute cada momento a tú lado. Lo único que te pido es que siempre me consideres tu amigo y que vuelvas a confiar en mí, como hasta ahora lo has hecho._

_Sinceramente._

_Harry Potter._

No podía ser cierto lo que estaba leyendo. ¡Era mentira! Él jamás había escrito aquella carta. Él jamás hubiera terminado con Hermione de aquella manera, menos decirle por escrito que amaba a otra mujer, se lo hubiera dicho de frente, como hombre y no con palabras tan crueles como las de la carta que sostenía.

Y sin embargo, tenía en sus manos aquella carta con una caligrafía idéntica a la suya, firmada a su nombre, sin que él la hubiese escrito jamás.

Aquello era una broma, tenía que serlo, una broma horrible del destino.

¿Quién había sido capaz de escribir aquella carta?

-¡No, Hermione! -exclamó Harry, desesperado-. Tú no pudiste creer esto. Tú sabías que yo te amaba más que a nadie. Tú no pudiste creer que de buenas a primeras llegará alguien más a mi vida. ¿Cómo pudiste caer en esta trampa?

"Un momento" -pensó Harry- "¿Qué hay de la otra carta?". La carta que él había recibido

Rápidamente fue al cajón de su escritorio, lo abrió bruscamente y sacó el cofre de cartas. Lo abrió y buscó la carta con la que Hermione había terminado con él, no tardó en encontrarla.

_Querido Harry:_

_No sé por donde comenzar, es muy difícil para mi escribir esta carta, porque es la carta del adiós, con esta carta quiero dar por terminado nuestro noviazgo. Sé que es muy difícil para ambos, pero lo he pensado mucho y no tiene caso seguir con un noviazgo a base de cartas, lo nuestro ya no funciona bien desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque los dos insistimos en creer que no es así y nos aferramos a un amor ya terminado; pero las cosas no pueden seguir así, creo que es necesario dar por terminada nuestra relación y que ambos volvamos a ser libres._

_Sabes que esto me duele en el alma, pero también sé que ambos podremos seguir adelante y aunque hoy parezca que el mundo se viene abajo, el mundo seguirá su curso y nosotros seguiremos con nuestras vidas._

_Harry, en verdad disfrute cada momento a tú lado y sabes que siempre ocuparás un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, pero ahora es necesario mirar hacia delante y decirnos adiós._

_Lo único que te pido es que siempre me consideres tu amiga y que vuelvas a confiar en mi, como hasta ahora lo has hecho._

_Tu amiga que te quiere_

_Hermione Granger_

_PD. Nunca te olvidaré_

Ambas cartas tenían la misma fecha, ambas estaban escritas con el mismo tipo de papel y tenían el mismo color de tinta, eran una imitación perfecta de la caligrafía de Harry y Hermione.

La mente de Harry trabaja a toda velocidad, comenzó a recordar las cosas que habían sucedido después de que recibió la supuesta carta de Hermione. Ese mismo día fue a buscarla a Escocia. Llegó a verla a su despacho, tenía que pedirle una explicación.

-Quiero hablar con Hermione -le dijo a la secretaria.

-La Srita. Granger no quiere hablar con usted -dijo ella.

-Tengo que verla -insistió Harry.

-Sr. Potter es mejor que se vaya. Ella está muy lastimada, y no es para menos -dijo la secretaria-. Ya no la haga sufrir más, váyase.

Pero Harry no cedió y sin hacer caso, entró al despacho de Hermione.

-Vete, Harry -dijo Hermione al verlo entrar-. Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí

-Tenemos que hablar -dijo Harry, observando que tenía los ojos rojos.

-¡No quiero hablar contigo!

-¿Por qué?

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? -exclamó Hermione- ¡Sal de mi despacho! Todo se ha acabado entre nosotros.

-Quisiera saber porqué.

-¡Eres un cobarde! -exclamó Hermione ante el descaro de Harry.

-¿Con qué te parezco un cobarde? -exclamó Harry-. ¿Y puedo saber por qué?

-Que descaro el tuyo -dijo Hermione-. Haz el favor de irte en este momento.

-Yo no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me des una explicación -dijo Harry en tono firme.

-¿Explicación? Yo no tengo porqué explicarte nada. La que tiene todo el derecho de exigir explicaciones aquí SOY YO, y sin embargo, no quiero escuchar ninguna de tus mentiras.

-¿Mentiras? Yo jamás te he mentido

-¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de confirmármelo?

-Sí -exclamó Harry-. Todo lo que te he escrito, todo lo que te he dicho es cierto. Jamás te he mentido.

-Vete -dijo Hermione, confirmando lo escrito en la carta-. No vuelvas a aparecerte nunca más. Y llévate esto contigo -y se quitó el anillo de compromiso que aún traía puesto.

-No pienso aceptarlo -dijo Harry incapaz de creer que Hermione estuviera allí, devolviéndole el anillo que con tanto cariño él le había dado y que ella había aceptando con el mismo amor-. Exijo una explicación

-Yo no tengo nada que explicar

-Te equivocas

-¡Sal de aquí! -gritó Hermione

-¿Qué pasa, Hermione? ¿Qué te hice? ¿Por qué me tratas así?

-Te trato como te mereces. Ahora vete, no quiero volver a saber de ti

-Me voy -exclamó Harry, tomando el anillo y saliendo furioso del despacho de Hermione, azotando la puerta tras de si-. Que quede claro que esto no quedo por mi

-Cobarde -lloró Hermione al verlo salir.

Pero esa no había sido la única vez que la había buscado, siempre le había exigido una explicación y ahora entendía porque Hermione se ponía a la defensiva con cada reclamó que él hacía, pero lo que no entendía era porqué nunca le había reclamado nada sobre aquella carta falsa. Si Hermione lo hubiera mencionado, todo se hubiera aclarado.

-¡Tengo que buscarla! -dijo Harry, reaccionando

Bajo corriendo las escaleras, dispuesto a ir por ella. Sirius y Susan se encontraban sentados en la sala, tomando una copa de vino.

-¿Vas a salir? -preguntó Sirius al verlo

-Sí

-¿Adónde vas con tanta prisa? -preguntó Susan.

-Por Hermione, voy a quitarla de los brazos de Justin -exclamó Harry

-¿Estas loco? -exclamó Sirius, poniéndose de pie de un brinco.

-¡Voy por Hermione!

-Hermione está casada -dijo Sirius en tono firme

-Hermione se casó creyendo que yo la había engañado. Tiene que saber que yo nunca terminé con ella

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Sirius, pensando que Harry estaba al borde de la locura.

-Hermione se casó con Justin por culpa de un idiota que nos separó -explicó Harry, enseguida mostró ambas cartas.

-Harry -dijo Sirius después de leerlas-. Te creo, pero no busques a Hermione. Ella ya se casó con Justin. ¿Qué caso tiene saber la verdad? Solo irías a hacerle más daño. Déjala vivir y vive tú también.

-¡No puedo! -exclamó Harry-. Tengo que buscarla, ella no puede seguir casada con Justin, no cuando alguien nos separó.

-¿Quién es ese alguien? -preguntó Susan.

-No lo sé, pero deja que descubra quién fue ¡Y LO MATO!

-Harry, cálmate -dijo Sirius-. Esto es tonto. Es un engaño que pudo haberse aclarado muy fácilmente. ¿Cuántas veces no buscaste a Hermione después de recibir aquella carta? ¿Cuántas veces no le pediste una explicación? ¿No crees que este engaño era algo muy sencillo de aclarar?

-Hermione nunca me reclamó nada sobre esa carta.

-No me explicó por qué -dijo Susan-. Cualquier mujer lo hubiera hecho después de recibir una carta así. Te hubiera preguntado quién era ella o algo por el estilo, con toda seguridad te hubiera reclamado después de tantos años de noviazgo.

-Nunca me dijo nada

-Pero ¿tú si le reclamaste a ella? -dijo Sirius

-Sí, pero Hermione siempre salía la defensiva

-Es raro -dijo Susan-. Esto era muy sencillo de aclarar.

-Las cosas van a aclararse esta misma noche -dijo Harry en tono firme, dispuesto a salir-. Esta noche ella va a saber que yo jamás escribí esa carta.

-¿Y luego, Harry? -lo regañó Sirius-. Tú la buscas y le dices que tú no escribiste la carta. ¿Y Hermione? ¡Hermione está casada! ¿Cómo crees que se va a sentir sabiendo una verdad así? ¿Y Justin? Piensa en Justin, él no tiene la culpa de este engaño.

Harry se llevó las manos a la cara en señal de frustración, Sirius tenía razón pero no podía permitirse perder a Hermione, no sabiendo que todo había sido una trampa.

-Tengo que buscarla -repitió Harry.

-¿Adónde? -preguntó Sirius.

Harry no tenía ni idea dónde podía estar Hermione, podía estar en Escocia o en cualquier lugar del mundo de luna miel.

"Luna de miel" aquello le hervía la sangre.

-Sus padres deben de saber dónde está -dijo Harry

-¡Genial! -dijo Sirius-. ¿Y vas a llamarlos para preguntarles dónde está su hija porque acabas de descubrir que ella se casó creyéndote culpable de algo que no eres y vas a ir a buscarla para quitársela a su esposo?

Harry dio un suspiró sin saber qué hacer.

-Sé que es difícil, pero por algo las cosas fueron así. Por el amor que le tienes déjala en paz. Ella decidió hacer su vida al lado de Justin, y tú tienes que respetar su decisión.


	19. Capítulo 19

**UNA PUERTA HACIA EL PASADO**

**CAPITULO 19: LA VERDAD SE OCULTA DETRÁS DE UNA ROSA**

-Sr. Potter -dijo la Sra. Waltkins a través de la chimenea-. La Srita. Melissa Moorman ha llegado, dice que quiere entrevistarlo y que ya había acordado con usted la cita para el día de hoy.

-Sí -dijo Harry- por favor, hágala pasar.

-Sí, señor -dijo la Sra. Waltkins, desapareciendo de la chimenea.

Enseguida Melissa entró al despacho de Harry.

-Hola -lo saludó ella.

-Hola -contestó Harry-. Pasa, siéntate

-Gracias -dijo Melissa, observando a Harry-. Te veo muy mal. ¿Qué tienes?

-No pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

-¿Y eso?

-Anoche descubrí que alguien nos tendió una trampa a Hermione y a mí para separarnos.

-¿Qué trampa?

-Dos cartas falsas -dijo Harry, sacando las dos cartas de su portafolio y mostrándoselas a Melissa.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? -preguntó Melissa después de leerlas-. ¿Vas a buscar a Hermione?

-No sé cómo reaccionaría al saberlo. Hay muchas que no entiendo, todo era un engaño muy sencillo de aclarar, y sin embargo, Hermione nunca me reclamó nada.

-¿Tú si le reclamaste?

-Le reclamé por haber terminado la relación, jamás mencione lo escrito en la carta.

-¿Tienes idea de quién fue?

-Lo he estado pensando mucho. Hermione y yo teníamos más amigos que enemigos, realmente no sé quién pudo haber sido, pero en cuanto sepa quién fue, lo voy a matar. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió separarme de lo que más amo?

-¿Realmente es ella lo que más quieres?

-Sí -contestó Harry sin dudar un segundo.

-¿Desde cuándo estás enamorado de ella?

-No lo sé muy bien -dijo Harry-. Desde Hogwarts, un día me fije en sus labios y le robé un beso, desde entonces no ha habido un solo día en que no despierte pensado en ella. En mi último año en el colegio pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con ella, podía pasar horas en la biblioteca, sólo por estar a su lado, mis calificaciones nunca estuvieron mejor, después le confesé que la amaba y ella me confesó que sentía lo mismo por mí.

Melissa dio un suspiro con tristeza, sabía que tenía que confesarle algo que ya no podía callar más.

-Harry ¿recuerdas cuándo nos conocimos? -preguntó Melissa.

-No muy bien -admitió Harry sin querer hablar del asunto.

-Tú y yo nos conocimos hace cuatro años, Hermione acababa de irse a Escocia, y yo venía iniciando mi carrera como periodista. Quise hacerle una entrevista al nuevo Ministro de Magia y contacte una cita con tu secretaria, afortunadamente tú accediste, y fue allí cuando te conocí.

-Cierto

-Seguramente mi cara debió haber sido la de una tonta al verte por primera vez, pero nunca me había sentido tan atraída por alguien.

-Melissa, por favor -la interrumpió Harry, sintiéndose incómodo

-Por favor, déjame hablar, hay varias cosas que tienes que saber

-Está bien, continúa.

-Al hacerte la entrevista y conocerte un poco más supe que eras alguien muy especial, también supe que tenías novia, pero ya era tarde, yo ya estaba enamorada de ti. ¿Recuerdas que te confesé lo que sentía por ti?

Harry asintió, sintiéndose realmente incómodo por las palabras de Melissa.

-Tú me dijiste que tenías novia, que se llamaba Hermione Granger y que estaba en Escocia, pero en cuanto volviera a Londres, ustedes dos se casarían. Yo lo entendí y deje de verte.

-¿Y luego? -preguntó Harry sin saber a dónde lo llevaría aquella historia.

-Mi editor estaba muy contento por el éxito de la entrevista que te había hecho -continuó Melissa-. Aquello fue un gran paso en mi carrera. A los pocos meses me pidió que fuera a Escocia, tenía que cubrir una noticia sobre el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Lo recuerdo muy bien, llegue a una recepción en el mejor hotel mágico de Escocia, todo era muy elegante y había gente muy distinguida. Esa noche se celebraba el triunfo de los derechos de los elfos domésticos, esa era la noticia que tenía que cubrir. Tenía que informar a "El Profeta" que a partir de ese día los elfos domésticos serían libres, que ya no eran esclavos y que tenían derecho a condiciones laborales justas y varias cosas por el estilo. Esa noche conocí a Hermione Granger. Al verla supe inmediatamente porqué estabas enamorado de ella. Toda ella parecía perfecta: su cabello sedoso y bien peinado, su porte elegante, su cuerpo esbelto, su rostro lleno de vida y sus ojos brillantes. Me acerqué a ella, le dije que era periodista y que quería hacerle una entrevista. Ella accedió de la manera más atenta, creo que la primera pregunta que le hice fue si era tu novia, al mencionarte sus ojos brillaron, comprendí que ella te amaba tanto como tú a ella. Me dijo que sí, pero que no habías podido acompañarla esa noche porque tenías varios asuntos que atender en el Ministerio.

-Lo recuerdo -dijo Harry, quien no se perdonaba no haber estado con Hermione aquella noche tan importante.

-Cuando terminé de entrevistarla -siguió hablando Melissa-. Hermione se disculpó, había varias personas más que querían hablar con ella. Yo le di las gracias y ella se fue. Un antiguo amigo mío se acercó a saludarme, era Justin Finch-Fletchley, yo aún observaba a Hermione comparándome con ella. ¿No es ella hermosa? -me dijo Justin. Yo asentí. "Es novia de Harry Potter", dijo Justin con desdén.

-¿Qué paso después? -preguntó Harry bastante interesado en la historia

-Justin y yo estuvimos platicando toda la noche, me confesó que llevaba muchos años enamorado de Hermione y yo le confesé que estaba enamorada de ti.

-¿Y luego? -preguntó Harry sabiendo adonde iba Melissa.

-Luego de estar platicando un rato, Justin me convenció que era posible separarlos y planeamos la manera de hacerlo -admitió Melissa, rompiendo a llorar.

Harry se paró de un brinco, no era posible lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿Fueron ustedes? -gritó Harry

Melissa asintió llorando

-¿Por qué? -exclamó Harry, sintiendo llenarse de furia.

-No sé cómo se nos ocurrió aquella idea de las cartas, y sin embargo, nuestro plan dio resultado. Justin me convenció que podíamos separarlos a través de ellas.

Harry la miró con profundo desprecio.

-Yo escribí las dos cartas -dijo Mellisa sin parar de llorar-. Me costó mucho trabajo imitar su caligrafía pero lo conseguí, interceptamos su correo y cambiamos las cartas.

Harry estaba furioso, apretaba los puños con fuerza sintiendo que iba a estallar

-El día que Hermione recibió aquella carta, yo fui a verla a su despacho -continuó Melissa-. Tenía que echarle más leña al fuego. Fui y me burle de ella. Le dije que tú estabas saliendo conmigo, que por eso habías terminado con ella. Hermione estaba desecha, creyó todo lo que le dije, ni siquiera se defendió de las burlas que le estaba haciendo, simplemente me pidió que me fuera, que no quería seguir escuchándome, y yo satisfecha salí de su despacho.

Harry temblaba de furia, sentía que los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaban a causa del coraje.

-Sé que tú la buscaste muchas veces para aclarar las cosas -siguió explicando Melissa- pero, tal como me aseguró Justin, era imposible que la verdad saliera a la luz. Con el tiempo, después de tanto buscarla, un día de cansaste, yo me acerqué a tu vida y comenzamos a andar.

-Y no sabes lo que me arrepiento de haber andado con alguien como tú -la interrumpió Harry

-Sé que nuestra relación fue un rotundo fracaso -lloró Melissa-. Después de que terminamos, yo me fui a vivir a Escocia por un tiempo. Antes de irme quise contarte toda la verdad, pero Justin comenzaba a ganarse la confianza de Hermione, por eso me prohibió decírtelo, y yo pensé que si lo tuyo y lo mío no había funcionado, por lo menos lo de Justin y Hermione podría funcionar... Harry, lo siento tanto.

-¿Lo sientes? -exclamó Harry-. ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de noches que pase sin dormir, preguntándome que le había hecho a Hermione para que de buenas a primeras no quisiera saber nada de mí? ¿Tienes idea del dolor que me causaste con aquella carta? ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que me sentía cada vez que buscaba a Hermione y ella me rechazaba?

-Eso es algo más que tienes que saber -dijo Melissa, haciendo un esfuerzo por calmarse.

-¿Saber qué? -gritó Harry.

-Tienes que saber porque nunca Hermione te reclamó nada, porque nunca quiso darte otra oportunidad.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que Hermione siempre ha estado bajo el efecto de las "rosas abet".

-¿Las rosas que?

-Las "rosas abet". Son unas rosas venenosas, magia negra, cuando las hueles pareciera que aspiras el aroma de un jardín. No sólo aspiras el perfume de las rosas, sino el de cientos de flores de todas las formas y tamaños, el aroma es lo que envenena, hace callar el dolor.

-¿Callar el dolor?

-Sí, Hermione nunca te ha reclamado nada porque gracias a esas rosas, ella calló todo el dolor que sentía. Cuando el dolor se calla es cuando más hiere, cuando más lastima. Eso es lo que pasa con Hermione, por eso cada vez que tú le pides una nueva oportunidad, ella se niega, porque el dolor en su corazón no le permite creer en ti y ser feliz.

-¡No entiendo! -gritó Harry, negándose a creer aquello.

-Hermione siempre te ha amado -dijo Melissa-. Jamás ha tenido dudas de ello, pero simplemente el veneno de las rosas le hace creer que jamás podrá ser feliz al lado tuyo, por eso se aleja de ti, porque cree que estando contigo va a sufrir, y toda ella rechaza el dolor.

-Ella es muy inteligente, seguramente había leído sobre esas rosas -exclamó Harry desesperado

-Hermione confiaba en Justin, antes de que yo fuera a buscarla, ella fue y le contó a Justin lo de la carta. Justin le dio una rosa abet, todo estaba planeado, Hermione la olió y todo su dolor se hizo más profundo, más intenso, entonces el veneno de las rosas le hizo callarlo.

Harry lo estaba oyendo y no terminaba de creerlo, no podía creer que Justin hubiera sido tan cruel con Hermione.

-¿Por qué? -gritó furioso-. ¿Por qué tuvo que envenenarla de esa forma?

-Porque si no todo hubiera sido mucho más fácil -lloró Melissa-. Ella te hubiera reclamado, tú le hubieras reclamado y todo se hubiera aclarado. Justin y yo no podíamos permitir eso, por eso usamos las rosas, contigo no era posible, pero si con Hermione.

-Pero ¿y después? -exclamó Harry-. Yo la busqué muchas veces.

-El efecto de las rosas dura un mes, cada mes Justin le regala una rosa nueva.

Harry apretó los puños deseando golpear a ese infeliz.

-¿Cómo pudo Justin hacerle esto a Hermione? -gritó Harry-. ¿Casarse con ella a costa de un engaño? ¿Envenenarla para que no creyera en mí?

-También que saber eso

-¿Saber qué? -dijo Harry con ganas de matar a Justin-. ¿Qué más han hecho aparte de destruirnos?

-Tienes que saber que Hermione no se casó con Justin

-¿Qué has dicho? -preguntó Harry sorprendido

-Que Hermione no se casó con Justin

-¿Cómo es eso? -preguntó Harry sin dar crédito a lo que Melissa le estaba diciendo.

-Hermione terminó con Justin la noche del viernes, le dijo que no podía casarse con él porque no lo amaba... Lo de la boda en Escocia fue algo que Justin y yo inventamos. Justin me llamó el viernes en la noche para decirme que Hermione había terminado definitivamente con él, y que ahora ella se iba de viaje. Quisimos hacerte creer que ella se había casado, por eso escribí el artículo en El Profeta.

Harry ya no la escuchaba, sentía que volvía a recobrar la fe en la vida: "No se casó" "No se casó", se repetía una y mil veces más. "Aún no la he perdido, aún podemos ser felices"

Y pese a toda la rabia y el coraje que tenía en contra de Melissa y Justin, en su rostro se dibujo una gran sonrisa.

-Hermione se fue de Londres el viernes en la noche -continuó Melissa-. Ella te escribió una carta despidiéndose de ti, interceptamos tu correo para que la carta no llegará a tus manos y creyeras lo de la boda. Escribí el artículo en "El Profeta" el sábado por la mañana. A esas horas me imaginó que tú ya sabías que la boda se había cancelado, por eso escribí que ambos novios decidieron casarse esa mañana en Escocia

De todo lo que Melissa le estaba diciendo, solo una frase llamó la atención de Harry:

"Hermione se fue de Londres el viernes en la noche"

-Dijiste que Hermione se fue ¿adónde?

-No lo sé, Justin lleva tres días tratando de averiguarlo, pero los señores Granger se niegan a darle información y en la carta que Hermione te escribió no lo dice.

-¿Qué carta?

-La carta que ella te escribió antes de salir, la que interceptamos Justin y yo.

-¿Quién tiene la carta?

-Yo la tengo

-Dámela - ordenó Harry

Melissa sacó un pergamino de su bolsa y se lo entregó a Harry.

-¿Qué es esto, Melissa? -exclamó Harry, sosteniendo el pergamino-. ¿Otra carta falsa?

-No, puedes estar seguro que esta carta la escribió Hermione. Léela, tienes derecho a saber de qué se trata.

Harry desdobló el pergamino y comenzó a leer:

_Querido Harry: _

_Seguramente cuando recibas esta carta, yo ya esté muy lejos de Londres, perdona que me vaya así, sin despedirme, pero la idea de salir fue una decisión repentina que acabo de tomar. _

_He decidido cancelar mi boda con Justin, esta noche he comprendido que no puedo ser feliz al lado de alguien a quien no amo. Hoy comprendí que me estaba engañando a mi misma al querer construir un hogar sin ese sólido cimiento al que conocemos como amor. Ahora sé que haberme casado con Justin hubiera sido el error más grande de toda mi vida, porque a quien amo y siempre he amado es a ti._

_Harry, también quiero disculparme por todo el daño que te he hecho, he sido tan mala y tan injusta contigo, siento que no merezco todo ese cariño tan grande que tú me has demostrado._

_A veces no entiendo porqué no puedo intentar las cosas nuevamente a tu lado, cuando todo mi ser me pide a gritos estar contigo. En el fondo, hay una fuerza superior a mi, que me aleja de ti porque tengo miedo de sufrir y de derramar más lágrimas... Perdóname si te parezco cobarde. _

_Necesito irme y encontrarme a mi misma, necesito retomar mi camino antes de poder intentar amar nuevamente... _

_Por último, quiero agradecerte todo el amor que me has demostrado, los aciertos y los problemas, las horas de risa y las horas de llanto y todas aquellas cosas que me unen a ti y me hacen amarte, aunque no sepa demostrarlo._

_Con todo mi amor _

_Hermione Granger _

-¿A dónde ha ido? -volvió a preguntar Harry a Melissa al terminar de leer la carta.

-Ya te dije que no lo sé.

Harry hizo un esfuerzo por pensar en posibles lugares en donde ella pudiera estar, realmente no se le ocurría ninguno.

-Harry, tienes que buscarla -dijo Melissa-. Ella te ama, aclaren todo este engaño. Ustedes pueden rehacer su vida, ustedes pueden ser felices juntos.

-Vete de aquí, Melissa -dijo Harry-. Yo voy a buscar a Hermione, pero a ti no quiero volver a verte. ¿Sabes? Cuando comencé a andar contigo, realmente te apreciaba, creí que eras otro tipo de persona. Cuando terminamos, me reproché a mi mismo no haberte amado de la forma que creí que te merecías... ¡Que equivocado estaba! Eres la peor clase de persona que he conocido. ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo pudieron tú y Justin, separarnos?

-Harry -lloró Melissa-, créeme que estoy arrepentida.

-¿Arrepentida? -gritó Harry-. Tres años de engaño y ahora me sales con esto. ¡Vete ahora mismo de aquí! Y dile a Justin que un día de estos voy a tener el gusto de romperle la cara.

-Harry...

-¡Que te vayas! -volvió a gritar Harry, quien no podía soportar su presencia un minuto más.

-Voy a poner una nota en el periódico para aclarar que Hermione no se casó con Justin -dijo Melissa, poniéndose de pie y disponiéndose a salir

-Es lo menos que puedes hacer -dijo Harry irónicamente.

-Ojalá puedas perdonarme algún día -dijo Melissa, saliendo del despacho de Harry.

-Vete -dijo Harry con profundo desprecio

Melissa se fue. Harry volvió a leer la carta de Hermione varias veces, necesitaba encontrar alguna pista para saber dónde estaba.

Entre más leía aquella carta más amor sentía hacia Hermione. Ella no había sido tan mala como para casarse con Justin y dejarlo a él. Ella estaba sufriendo victima de unas rosas y de un engaño cruel de dos seres incapaces de amar. Hermione no lo rechazaba a él, rechazaba el dolor y eso la hacía alejarse.

-¿A dónde fuiste, Herm? -se preguntaba Harry una y otra vez, descartando todo tipo de posibles lugares.

-Sr. Potter -lo interrumpió la Sra. Waltkins a través de la chimenea-. La Sra. Ginny Creevey desea hablar con usted, está aquí afuera. ¿La hago pasar? Dice que tiene algo urgente que decirle.

-Que pase -dijo Harry impaciente por la interrupción.

Ginny entró corriendo a su despacho.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! -dijo Ginny con voz apurada-. Tienes que saberlo. ¡Hermione no se casó! Acaba de escribirme una carta, no se casó con Justin, sino que se fue de viaje a la Bahía Mágica, lo de la boda en Escocia fue un invento de Melissa Moorman.

-¿Dijistela Bahía Mágica? -preguntó Harry

-Sí, la Bahía Mágica

-Gracias Ginny -dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa-. Hoy mismo voy a buscarla

-¿Ya sabías que Hermione no se casó?

-Ya, ya lo sabía -dijo Harry, mostrándole las cartas-. Todo fue una trampa de Melissa y de Justin.

-¿Melissa? ¿La mejor periodista de El Profeta?

-Sí -dijo Harry sin poder evitar sentir desprecio hacia ella.

Ginny leyó las cartas.

-¿Puedo escribir su historia en Corazón de Bruja? -dijo Ginny emocionada, después de que Harry le contó rápidamente la historia-. La revista sería el ejemplar más vendido de los últimos tiempos

-Basta, Ginny -dijo Harry-. No puedes publicar nada de esto

-¿Por qué no? Sería todo un éxito.

-Dije que no, y ahora si no te importa, tengo que prepararme para viajar hoy mismo a la Bahía Mágica.

-¡Encuéntrala!

-Así lo haré -le aseguró Harry

-Buena suerte - dijo Ginny, saliendo de su despacho.

-Gracias


	20. Capítulo 20

**UNA PUERTA HACIA EL PASADO**

**CAPITULO 20: UNA RECONCILIACIÓN A LA ORILLA DEL MAR**

Harry viajó en auto esa misma tarde a la Bahía Mágica, el camino no podía parecerle más largo, estaba deseoso de llegar allí y encontrar a Hermione, deseaba contarle la verdad acerca de las cartas y no veía la hora de tenerla en sus brazos.

Después de cinco horas de viaje, por fin llegó, no podía recordar aquel lugar menos hermoso, seguía igual de espectacular como la primera vez que estuvo allí, debido a asuntos del Ministerio, de eso hace más de cuatro años.

La Bahía Mágica tenía la mejor playa del mundo, el agua del mar era color verde turquesa, tenía peces de todas las formas y colores inimaginables. Toda la costera estaba rodeada de lujosos hoteles en forma de grandes casas blancas de techos abovedados y puertas azules, con terrazas abiertas y vista al mar. Además el lugar tenía bellos litorales rodeados de flora y fauna conviviendo en perfecta armonía con los magos que habitaban la playa, dando una paz y una tranquilidad imposible de encontrar en ninguna otra parte del mundo.

Harry sabía perfectamente bien donde encontrar a Hermione. No podía estar en ningún otro lado que no fuera sobre la costera, por lo que se dispuso a recorrer todo el litoral, rodeando la playa. Hermione no podía estar muy lejos.

Empezaba a oscurecer, quedaban pocos minutos de luz de día, y sin embargo, la playa y el muelle estaban iluminados por pequeños faroles flotantes que daban una tenue iluminación. La brisa del mar era deliciosa.

Finalmente, Harry vio a Hermione, estaba en el borde del muelle, contemplando la inmensidad del mar. Caminó hacia ella, Hermione oyó sus pasos que se acercaban y volteó hacia él. Se sorprendió al verlo, pero en su rostro se dibujo una gran sonrisa.

-Hola -la saludó Harry, observándola. Llevaba un vestido blanco con una cinta azul en la cintura, y la suave brisa del mar jugaba con su cabello rizado.

-Hola -contestó Hermione sin dejar de sonreír-. ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó con voz dulce.

-Decidí tomar unas vacaciones -dijo Harry-. No creí encontrarte aquí, paseando sola en tu luna de miel.

-¿Luna de miel? -se sorprendió Hermione-. Yo no me casé

-¿No? -preguntó Harry, sonriendo-. ¿Por qué no?

Hermione pensó unos segundos antes de contestarle

-Porque una persona no puede casarse con otra, amando a alguien más -le dijo con voz pausada.

-¿No? ¿Y por qué?

-Porque a quien amo y he amado desde que era niña no es a Justin Finch-Fletchley, sino a...

-¿A?

-A Harry Potter -contestó Hermione sin vacilar, pero con un discreto rubor en las mejillas.

-Ven -dijo Harry, abriendo sus brazos para que ella se refugiará en ellos.

Hermione aceptó el abrazo, Harry le dio un beso en la sien.

-Te amo -dijo Hermione.

Nada hacia más feliz a Harry que escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Te amo, pero me da miedo estar contigo -continuó Hermione.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Harry, sabiendo la respuesta.

-No lo sé.

-Porque tienes miedo a ser feliz, porque tienes miedo de dejar atrás el dolor y darte la oportunidad de amar -dijo Harry, mirándola a los ojos-. ¿Y sabes por qué?

Ella negó con la cabeza, la brisa del mar acarició su pelo.

-Porque estás bajo el efecto de las "rosas abet" -dijo Harry.

-¡No! -dijo Hermione, separándose turbada-. Yo no puedo estar bajo el efecto de esas rosas. Jamás he tenido una en mis manos.

-Has tenido demasiadas rosas de esas, sin saberlo

Hermione lo interrogó con la mirada, una mirada que expresaba total confusión.

-Justin te ha estado envenenando el alma a través de esas rosas.

-Él no sería capaz de eso

-¡Lo hizo! Él y Melissa Moorman nos separaron hace tres años.

-No, eso no puede ser cierto.

-¿No? -exclamó Harry-. Entonces, reclámame por la carta que te envíe hace tres años. Reclámame por haber terminado contigo y haber estado enamorado de otra mujer.

De solo recordarlo, Hermione le soltó un golpe en la mejilla

-Buen comienzo -dijo Harry, llevándose la mano a la mejilla golpeada, ese no era el tipo de reclamo que había esperado-. Vamos, quiero oírte, dime lo miserable que fui por haberte dejado por Melissa Moorman.

Hermione ya no parecía confundida, sino muy molesta.

-Vamos, Hermione. Dime que fui el peor patán del mundo por haberte dejado después de cinco años de noviazgo.

Hermione quería reclamarle todo aquello y muchas cosas más, sin embargo, su boca se negaba a dejarla hablar, parecía que ningún reclamo podía salir de ella porque sus labios estaban sellados.

-Di algo, Herm

-No puedo -lloró Hermione-, no puedo...

-¿Y sabes por qué? -dijo Harry-. Porque estás bajo el efecto de las "rosas abet", porque las rosas no te dejan sacar tu dolor, porque las rosas no te dejan amar.

Hermione comenzó a creerle.

-Yo jamás escribí la carta que recibiste hace tres años -explicó Harry-. Yo jamás hubiera terminado contigo de esa forma. Yo nunca te hubiera dejado por otra mujer, mucho menos por Melissa. Fueron Justin y Melissa quienes escribieron esa carta.

-¿Justin?

-Sí, esa basura.

-Él nunca me ha dado una rosa así.

-Lo hizo, a lo largo de tres años, mes con mes, Justin te ha dado puntualmente una rosa abet.

Hermione comenzó a entender todo. Cada palabra de Harry tenía sentido. Comenzó a sentirse mareada. Todo coincidía, y a la vez, se negaba a creer que estaba bajo el efecto de aquellas rosas.

-¿Me crees, linda? -preguntó Harry-. ¿Me crees que yo jamás escribí esa carta? ¿Me crees si te digo que fueron Melissa y Justin quienes nos separaron? Justin te enveneno para que jamás me reclamaras nada por aquella carta, para que callaras todo tú dolor y no creyeras más en mí.

-¡Harry! -exclamó Hermione echándose a sus brazos.

-Mi amor -la abrazó Harry.

-Perdóname, Harry -lloró Hermione, abrazándolo-. Fui muy injusta contigo, creí en Justin y no en ti, perdóname.

Harry la beso en la frente.

-Perdóname por la cachetada que acabo de darte -dijo Hermione, mirándolo a los ojos-. Perdóname por haber estado apunto de casarme con Justin. Lamento no haber querido escucharte, perdóname.

-Te perdono -dijo Harry-. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque te amo y porque tú no tuviste la culpa de este engaño.

Hermione sonrió al escucharlo, pero enseguida dejó de sonreír, ¿cuánto lo había lastimado? ¿Cuántas veces lo había creído culpable de algo que no era?

-Gracias por amarme tanto -dijo Hermione.

-No tienes nada que agradecer.

-Te amo, Harry -dijo la chica, abrazándolo por el cuello y sintiendo sus cortos cabellos bajo la palma-. Te amo -repitió al tiempo que sellaba su confesión con un tierno beso en los labios. Un beso muy breve, pero muy tierno.

En cuanto sus labios se separaron, Harry le sonrió con la confianza y la inocencia de un niño, una sonrisa que cautivó a Hermione.

-¿No me mandarás a Azkaban por besar al Ministro de Magia, verdad? -preguntó Hermione.

-Creo que no -dijo Harry, deseando otro beso.

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas -dijo Hermione, acariciando el rostro del chico-. No entendía porqué me alejaba de ti, porqué insistía en casarme con Justin y pensar que todo era producto de las rosas.

Harry le dio un beso en la sien antes de decirle:

-Creí que te había perdido, creí que te habías casado... Creí que me iba a volver loco al saberte ajena

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron con ternura ante la confesión de Harry.

-Perdóname -repitió Hermione.

Harry le sonrió y la abrazó con más fuerza, la noche anterior creía morir de celos al creerla en brazos de Justin, y ahora ella estaba con él, en sus brazos.

-No nos separemos más -pidió Hermione al sentir el abrazo de Harry.

-Nunca más -aseguró Harry, y en ese momento, sus labios llenos y cálidos, comenzaron a depositar suaves besos en la frente y mejillas de la chica.

Hermione sintió miedo al sentir los besos de Harry, miedo de amarlo y de volver a sufrir… Harry sintió su miedo, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en los labios, apasionadamente.

Por un momento, Hermione pensó en separarse, pero la ternura y pasión de los labios de Harry hicieron que no pensara más. Aquel anhelo interno por Harry, que Hermione había contenido durante tanto tiempo, comenzó a surgir y sus labios se movieron en respuesta a los de Harry, deseando dar y recibir...

…La espera y el deseo de volver a estar juntos había concluido.


	21. Capítulo 21

**UNA PUERTA HACIA EL PASADO**

**CAPITULO 21: JUNTOS OTRA VEZ**

A la mañana siguiente, Harry esperaba a Hermione en lobby del hotel, habían quedado de verse allí a las ocho de la mañana para después desayunar juntos, apenas eran las siete y media, pero Harry se había propuesto ser el primero en llegar.

Hermione no tardó mucho en llegar, sonrió al ver que Harry ya estaba esperándola, y apresuró el paso para llegar hasta donde él estaba.

-Buenos días -dijo Hermione, saludándolo con un beso en los labios.

-Hola, linda -dijo Harry feliz de recibir aquel beso y abrazándola.

-Me parece un sueño que estemos juntos de nuevo -dijo Hermione.

-Yo también creo estar soñando.

-¿Si? ¿Por eso me llamaste a las cinco de la mañana? ¿Para comprobar que no habías soñado?

-Así es -admitió Harry

-Claro que no -dijo Hermione, mirándolo con gran ternura y acariciando sus cabellos negros-. Estamos juntos de nuevo.

Ambos fueron a desayunar a un bonito restaurante que tenía una gran terraza con vista al mar.

-Hermione -dijo Harry mientras desayunaban-. Hay algo que no entiendo

-¿Qué es?

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Justin te dio una "rosa abet"?

-Hace poco más de una semana -contestó Hermione, sin querer tocar ese tema.

-Se supone que el efecto de las rosas dura un mes, eso es lo que no entiendo.

-El efecto de las rosas se rompe al saber la verdad -dijo Hermione-. En cuanto supe que no habías sido tú quien escribió la carta, el veneno de las rosas dejo de hacerme daño.

Harry sonrió, pero enseguida pensó en todo el daño que esas rosas hicieron a Hermione y dejo de sonreír. Quiso tener enfrente a Justin para romperle la cara por haberla envenado de aquella forma, por haberla apartado de él.

-¿Harry? -dijo Herm.

-¿Si?

-¿Tú también recibiste una carta donde yo terminaba contigo?

-Sí.

-¿Qué decía?

-Pues decía que pensabas que no tenía caso tener una relación a base de cartas, que era mejor separarnos y varias cosas por el estilo.

-Tú no pudiste creer algo así -dijo Hermione.

-Yo no lo creí, por eso te busqué, pero tu rechazo me hizo creerlo.

-¿Tienes las cartas?

-Si -contestó Harry, sacándolas de la bolsa de la camisa que llevaba puesta y entregándoselas.

Hermione leyó ambas cartas.

-¿Puedo quemarlas? -preguntó Hermione en cuanto terminó de leer

-Iba a proponer lo mismo.

Hermione entregó a Harry la carta falsa que ella había recibido, ella se quedó con la carta de Harry.

-A la de tres -dijo Harry apuntando su respectiva carta con su varita.

-Una, dos, tres -contaron los dos y ambos prendieron fuego a las cartas.

-Herm -dijo Harry en cuanto el fuego terminó de extinguir ambas cartas-, que esto nos sirva de lección para jamás volver a creer en cosas así, para que siempre nos hablemos con la verdad y que cuando haya un problema lo platiquemos de frente.

-Opino lo mismo, quiero que siempre nos hablemos con la verdad.

Harry sonrió, se inclinó y la besó.

Cuando se separaron ambos sonrieron, iban a volver a besarse cuando una lechuza golpeó la cabeza de Harry.

-AUCH -exclamó Harry al sentir el golpe, a Hermione aquello le causó risa.

-Es una nota para ti -dijo Hermione, quitándole la carta a la lechuza y entregándosela a Harry-. Es del Ministerio de Magia

Harry leyó la carta en silencio.

-¿Tenemos que volver ya? -preguntó Hermione.

-No, claro que no -dijo Harry, sonriéndole-. Se trata de Percy, no sabe qué hacer con el Callejón Diagon. Neville volvió a tener problemas en su negocio, nada grave.

-Pobre Neville -dijo Hermione con preocupación

-Descuida, todo está bien. Lo que pasa es que Percy no sabe qué hacer. Se ha de estar volviendo loco sin Ron y sin mí. Ayer que le dije que salía, casi le da un infarto, pero creo que es justo que se desquite el dinero que tuve que aumentarle por chantajear a Ron.

-Creo que es necesario que regreses al Ministerio -dijo Hermione muy seria

-No, claro que no, Percy sabrá arreglárselas -le aseguró Harry-. Ahorita lo único que quiero es estar contigo.

Ella sonrió y lo besó.

* * *

-¡Que bárbaro! -decía Hermione a Harry aquella noche cuando ambos regresaban al hotel-. Bailas mucho, no podía llevarte el paso.

-¿Que yo bailo "mucho"? -exclamó Harry, riendo y abrazándola-. Tú eras la que no paraba de bailar, parecía que toda la pista era para ti sola.

-Claro que no -dijo Hermione, acercándose a él y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Allí? -bromeó Harry, negando la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

Hermione se inclinó y lo besó en los labios.

-¿Mejor? -preguntó.

-Mucho mejor -dijo Harry, complacido.

-Tenía tanto tiempo que no estábamos así, juntos -dijo Hermione, abrazándolo-. Tenía tanto que no nos divertíamos como hoy.

-Mucho tiempo -dijo Harry, rodeando la cintura de Hermione con sus manos, apoyando su mentón en la frente de ella, aspirando el perfume de sus rizos

Hermione sonrió al sentirse en brazos de Harry. No podía creer que hubiera estado bajo el efecto de aquellas rosas, no podía creer que haya estado apunto de casarse con Justin, cuando amaba a Harry más que a nada.

-¿Qué piensas? -preguntó Harry.

-No puedo creer que haya estado apunto de casarme con Justin, cuando te amo tanto -confesó Hermione.

-¿Por qué querías casarte con él?

-Porque sentí que podía ser feliz al lado suyo

Aquella respuesta no le gustó nada a Harry

-No pienses más en ello -dijo el chico.

-No puedo evitarlo -dijo Hermione-. Perdimos tres años. Tres años en los que...

Harry puso su dedo en sus labios, pidiéndole que guardara silencio.

-Mejor piensa que tenemos toda la vida por delante. Tenemos toda una vida para estar juntos. Piensa en todas las cosas que hemos compartido y todo lo que nos falta por compartir: viajes, paseos, cenas, bailes y también peleas ¿por qué no?

Hermione rió.

-¿Recuerdas cuando peleábamos por cualquier cosa? -preguntó Hermione

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? -exclamó Harry-. Al final, te dabas cuenta que yo tenía la razón.

-No siempre -replicó Hermione

-Claro que sí

-No -dijo Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo

Harry rió y le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Ves? Ya estamos peleando de nuevo -dijo Hermione, aceptando el beso de Harry

Los dos se quedaron abrazos en silencio, hasta que Hermione preguntó:

-¿Es cierto que pensabas impedir mi boda con Justin?

-¿Creíste que te iba a dejar casar con esa piltrafa? Claro que no, jamás

-Eso creí la tarde del viernes cuando me llevaste a mi casa. Estabas tan enojado que me dijiste que me casará con él y que jamás serías el padrino.

-Cuando te lleve a tu casa, ya iba planeando la forma de impedir aquella boda, pero no fue necesario, tú la cancelaste.

-¿Si? -dijo Hermione-. ¿Qué pensabas hacer para impedir la boda?

-Pensaba robarte en un hipogrifo y encerrarte en Azkaban -bromeó Harry, dándole un beso en la frente.

Hermione rió

-¡Granger! -exclamó Harry, poniéndose muy serio y jalándola ligeramente de los cabellos.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Hermione, siempre que Harry la llamaba así era porque estaba enojado con ella.

-No vuelvas a mencionarme esa estúpida boda en toda mi vida -dijo Harry con voz enojada, aún sintiendo que se le revolvía el estómago al pensar que Hermione estuvo a un día de casarse con Justin.

-No lo haré -aseguró Hermione

-Jamás -replicó Harry

-Nunca -contestó Hermione, quien tampoco quería acordarse de lo cerca que estuvo de casarse.


	22. Capítulo 22

**UNA PUERTA HACIA EL PASADO**

**CAPITULO 22: EL ENOJO DE JUSTIN**

Al día siguiente, muy temprano Hermione entró a la habitación de Harry para despertarlo y llevarle le desayuno. Al entrar, vio que Harry dormía profundamente, como un niño, sonrió con ternura al verlo, abrió las cortinas de la ventana y puso el desayuno que llevaba sobre la mesita de noche.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! -dijo Hermione, sacudiéndolo levemente.

Harry hizo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, pero la luz que entraba por la ventana hizo que volviera a cerrarlos.

-Oh, vamos Harry, despierta -insistió Hermione, sacudiéndolo nuevamente.

Harry sonrió, pero se rehusaba a abrir los ojos

-¡Harry! -insistió Hermione cariñosamente, sentándose sobre la cama-. Despierta, ya amaneció, es un día hermoso.

Harry volvió a sonreír y esta vez abrió los ojos

-Buenos días, mi amor -le dijo Hermione, dándole un beso en los labios

-Buenos días, preciosa -la saludó Harry, despertando por completo con aquel beso.

-¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano? -preguntó Harry, incorporándose.

-Quería sorprenderte -dijo Hermione-. Te traje el desayuno.

-¿Tú cocinaste? -preguntó Harry sin levantarse de la cama y atrayendo a Hermione hacia si para besarla.

-Sí, yo cocine -contestó Hermione-. Pedí permiso al dueño del hotel para usar la cocina y prepararte el desayuno.

-¿Si? ¿Y que tal te quedó? -preguntó Harry, sentándose en la cama

-Pruébalo -fue la respuesta de Hermione, quien en ese momento acercó con su varita un plato con comida-. Es tu favorito.

-Gracias -contestó Harry, sonriendo complacido ante aquel platillo que olía delicioso-. No tenías porqué molestarte.

-No es ninguna molestia -aseguró Hermione con una sonrisa.

* * *

-¿Seguro que te gustó el desayuno? -preguntaba Hermione a Harry, dos horas después mientras los dos paseaban por la playa, dejando que las olas del mar mojarán sus pies descalzos.

-Me encanto -fue la respuesta de Harry

-¡Mientes!

-No, claro que no, estuvo delicioso -aseguró Harry

-¿Seguro? -preguntó Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Totalmente -contestó Harry, sonriendo y atrayéndola hacia si, le encantaba cómo se veía en traje de baño-. Me gustó mucho tu desayuno, pero me gusta más la chica hermosa que lo preparó.

Harry iba a besarla, pero Hermione se soltó graciosamente y echo a correr hacia el mar, sumergiéndose en él. Harry la siguió con la mirada, viéndola nadar, observando su silueta en el agua cristalina.

-Métete, el agua está deliciosa –dijo Hermione en cuanto asomó la cabeza.

Harry se sumergió y el agua lo cubrió por completo. Hermione no pudo verlo y aguardó durante unos instantes, pero Harry no salía.

-Harry, sal –gritó Hermione al cabo de unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos.

De repente, Hermione sintió que apretaban sus pies y tiraban de ellos con fuerza, la chica se hundió. Harry aprovechó para incorporarse, abrazarla y sacarla a la superficie.

Hermione riendo y fingiendo enojo comenzó a salpicarlo, mientras que Harry muerto de la risa, le aventaba agua con ambas manos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Inglaterra:

-Aún no se nada de Hermione -decía Justin a Melissa en un café del Callejón Diagon.

Melissa dio un trago a su café, sintiendo atragantarse.

-¿Sigues buscándola? -preguntó

-Por supuesto -fue la respuesta mal encarada de Justin-. Hermione estuvo apunto de casarse conmigo y no me va a dejar así. Ella tiene que ser mía, estar conmigo...

-Por favor -dijo Melissa irónicamente-. Hermione nunca te quiso, se engañó a si misma creyendo que podía ser feliz contigo, pero ella ama a Harry.

-No me importa que Hermione no me quiera -respondió Justin en tono agresivo-. Lo que importa es que yo la quiero y LA QUIERO CONMIGO.

Melissa no dijo nada, no podía con su remordimiento, pero en el fondo quería darse paz pensando que en esos momentos Harry y Hermione estaban juntos en la Bahía Mágica.

Una lechuza negra entró volando por la ventana y se posó sobre su mesa.

Melissa observó a la lechuza, traía un ejemplar de "El Profeta".

-¡Oh! -exclamó Justin enojado-. ¿Es que siempre tienes que checar lo que escribes?

-No puedo evitarlo -dijo Melissa revisando el ejemplar-. Es mi trabajo.

-¿Qué escribiste? -preguntó Justin, quitándole el periódico.

Melissa trató de impedirlo, pero fue inútil

-¿Esto? -exclamó Justin furioso después de revisar rápidamente la nota que había salido publicada-. ¿Aclaraste que Hermione no se casó conmigo? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Ahora Potter sabrá la verdad y correrá a buscarla

-Si quieres saberlo, en estos momentos Harry está con Hermione -dijo Melissa

-¿Cómo? -gritó Justin

-Que Harry y Hermione ya saben la verdad. Llevan tres días juntos en la Bahía Mágica.

El rostro de Justin estaba rojo de ira.

-¿Cómo lo supo? -gritó

-Yo se lo dije a Harry

-¿Por qué?

-Harry descubrió las cartas falsas -explicó Melissa titubeando, teniendo miedo del mal genio de Justin-. El resto de la verdad yo misma se lo dije.

-¡Grandísima tonta! -exclamó Justin a gritos- ¡Siempre has sido una cobarde! Tu deber era ganarte a Potter nuevamente, que volvieran a ser novios, hacer que él se olvidará de Hermione. ¡Y mira lo que haces! Le confiesas todo, después del trabajo que nos costo separarlos.

-Por más intentos que hubiera hecho, jamás lograría que se olvidará de Hermione. Entiéndelo, ellos dos son el uno para el otro, se quieren y no hay nada que tú o yo podamos hacer... Y si quieres saberlo, estoy contenta, ahora ellos dos están juntos y más unidos que nunca.

Justin golpeó la mesa con fuerza.

-Tengo que irme -dijo Melissa, disponiéndose a salir.

-¡Vete! -gritó Justin-. Solamente te digo una cosa, las cosas no se van a quedar así, Hermione no se va a quedar con Potter.

-Por favor -dijo Melissa-, ahora que Hermione sabe toda la verdad, no va a querer saber nada de ti, mucho menos sabiendo que la envenenaste con las "rosas abet". ¿Y Harry? Harry es capaz de matarte si sabe que vuelves a acercarte a ella.

-Eso lo veremos -dijo Justin con gran furia, viendo salir a Melissa


	23. Capítulo 23

**UNA PUERTA HACIA EL PASADO**

**CAPITULO 23: EL REGRESO A LONDRES**

Harry y Hermione habían terminado de cenar en una de las terrazas del hotel donde se encontraban hospedados y ahora paseaban juntos por los jardínes.

-¿Sabes que te amo? -decía Harry, abrazando a Hermione

-Lo sé -contestó Hermione antes de darle un beso -. Yo también te amo, no quiero volverme a separar de ti nunca más.

-Y yo no pienso permitir que te vuelvas a ir -dijo Harry-. No pienso dejarte nunca -y la besó-. Nunca -recalcó antes de volver a besarla.

En ese momento, un elfo de los que trabajan en el hotel se acercó y tosió para interrumpir los besos que se daban, ambos voltearon a verlo.

-Lamento interrumpir -dijo el elfo-. Acaba de llegar este sobre para el Ministro de Magia -y estiró su mano para entregar a Harry un sobre

-Gracias -dijo Harry, dándole una propina al elfo.

-De nada señor -dijo el elfo, y se fue.

-¿Es del Ministerio? -preguntó Hermione.

Harry negó con la cabeza y desdobló la carta, Hermione aguardó hasta que Harry terminó de leer, pero no le gustaba que a medida que Harry leía, iba frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Tenemos que irnos -dijo Harry muy serio en cuanto terminó.

-Pero... ¿Por qué? Dijiste que podíamos quedarnos una semana más -dijo Hermione quien no deseaba irse, no después de que habían pasado diez días increíbles en ese lugar.

-Tenemos que volver -dijo Harry con una seriedad que él no acostumbraba, no con ella.

-¿De qué se trata? -preguntó Hermione sin comprender.

-Problemas -fue la respuesta de Harry.

-No entiendo

-Salimos en una hora -dijo Harry sin querer dar explicaciones-. Prepara tus cosas.

Hermione entró a su habitación para empacar, estaba muy desconcertada. No entendía la reacción de Harry, todo había estado tan bien en los últimos días, y ahora, de buenas a primeras, tenían que regresar sin siquiera tener una explicación.

Fue directamente al closet, sacó su maleta y la puso sobre la cama, posteriormente, fue sacando la ropa del closet, doblándola cuidadosamente y guardándola en la maleta.

Empacar aquella ropa le parecía empacar toda una vida, contó las mudas que guardaba: el vestido azul que uso el día que fueron a bailar; el vestido claro que se puso el día que dieron un paseo en yate; los jeans y la blusa blanca, el día que caminaron todo el día por la playa; el traje de baño negro, el día que fueron a bucear.

Una tristeza la invadió, por un momento, se sentó sobre la cama y lloró sin entender lo que pasaba.

Había llegado a aquel lugar desecha, queriendo huir de Justin y de una boda que no deseaba llevar a cabo, con una vida que le parecía vacía. Posteriormente, vino su reconciliación con Harry y su vida había vuelto a tener sentido. Juntos habían pasado más de una semana maravillosa en aquel lugar, algo que ni siquiera en sueños hubiera podido ser mejor... Y ahora al hacer aquella maleta, volvió a tener miedo, miedo de abandonar aquel lugar y que el sueño terminará.

-¿Estaá lista? -preguntó Harry a Hermione en cuanto la vio bajar al lobby del hotel, vestida con ropa de viaje.

Hermione asintió, observó a Harry, él también se había cambiado de ropa, ahora vestía un traje color gris claro, contrario a las ropas frescas que había usado durante su estancia en la Bahía Mágica.

-Entonces, vámonos ya -dijo Harry, limitándose a tomarla de la mano y empezando a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, mientras un par de elfos con su respectiva propina, llevaban las maletas al auto.

Hermione se detuvo, contemplando una vez más la Bahía Mágica, aunque era de noche, todo se veía hermoso.

-Por lo menos me gustaría saber qué pasa -dijo Hermione, sintiendo que sus ojos iban a llenarse de lágrimas en cualquier momento.

Harry la miró sin decir palabra alguna.

-Harry ¿qué pasa?

-Perdóname, tú no tienes la culpa de esto -dijo Harry, abrazándola

Hermione también lo abrazó.

-Me da miedo que algo o alguien vuelva a separarnos -dijo Hermione-. Por favor, Harry, dime qué pasa. ¿Qué te preocupa?

Harry besó sus hermosos cabellos rizados.

-Nada va a separarnos -dijo Harry con una sonrisa-. No tengas miedo, cualquiera diría que no eres una Gryffindor.

Hermione sonrió, después lo interrogó con la mirada.

-La carta que recibí no tiene nada que ver con nosotros -explicó Harry-. En realidad es un tontería que me hizo enojar. Es una carta de Sirius, en ella me dice que Percy, en ausencia mía y de Ron, está tomando decisiones que no le corresponden, decisiones que perjudican a la comunidad mágica. Es por eso que tenemos que volver.

-¿Nada más eso? -preguntó Hermione

-Claro que sí -dijo Harry-. ¿No me crees? Puedes leer la carta

-Te creo

Harry la besó

-Perdóname por haberte preocupado -le dijo

-No tiene importancia ahora -dijo Hermione-. Lo importante es que vayas a Londres.

-Tú no quieres irte, ¿verdad?

-No -admitió Hermione

-Linda, no podemos quedarnos. ¿Qué más quisiera yo?

-No sé trata de si quiero irme o no -dijo Hermione con una sonrisa-. Ya estuvimos diez días aquí, ahora te necesitan en el Ministerio de Magia, y yo voy a estar contigo siempre, apoyándote cuando me necesites.

-Por eso te amo tanto -dijo Harry, dándole un beso.

* * *

-Llegamos -dijo Harry, deteniendo el auto enfrente de la casa de los señores Granger.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe? -preguntó Hermione.

Harry negó con la cabeza

-No -dijo Harry-. Son las cuatro de la mañana. Voy a ir a casa de Sirius, tiene que explicarme qué hizo Percy en mi ausencia. Y mientras tanto, usted señorita tiene que dormir y descansar. Ha sido un viaje muy largo. Te llamaré más tarde.

Hermione sonrió, Harry se inclinó para besarla, un beso de despedida antes de bajar del auto.

-Te prometo que en mis próximas vacaciones regresaremos a la Bahía Mágica -dijo Harry-. ¿Te parece?

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa, ya no tenía miedo, no necesitaba volver a la Bahía Mágica para sentirse segura

-Te amo, Harry -dijo Hermione, creyendo necesario decirlo, sin saber que sus ojos reflejaban aquel sentimiento.


	24. Capítulo 24

**UNA PUERTA HACIA EL PASADO**

**CAPITULO 24: ADIÓS A MELISSA**

-¡Sirius! ¿Sirius? -gritó Harry apenas llegó a la casa de éste. A juzgar por las luces apagadas toda la familia Black dormía.

-¡Sirius! -volvió a gritar Harry desde la sala de la casa, esperando a que Sirius despertará y saliera de su recámara-. Tengo que hablar contigo.

"No baja" -pensó Harry-. "Tendré que ir a su recámara".

La puerta de la recámara de Sirius se abrió, y él apareció en pijama, bostezando.

-¿Qué ocurre, Harry? ¿Qué gritos son esos? -preguntó Sirius, bajando las escaleras-. Mira nada más. ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? Las cuatro y media.

-¿Quieres explicarme qué hizo Percy durante mi ausencia? -exclamó Harry-. ¿Por qué tu carta?

-¿Carta? -exclamó Sirius, sorprendido-. ¿Qué carta?

-La carta que me mandaste diciéndome que Percy estaba tomando decisiones que no le correspondían -dijo Harry, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Yo no te envié ninguna carta -dijo Sirius muy serio.

-¿No? ¿Entonces quién?

-No lo sé, Harry. Aquí todo está muy bien. Yo mismo he supervisado el trabajo de Percy, y él no ha hecho nada malo, ni nada que no le corresponda.

Por un momento, Harry pensó que Sirius seguía dormido.

-Hablo en serio, Percy ha trabajado muy bien, no sé de qué carta hablas.

Aquello desconcertó a Harry.

-¿Cómo te fue con Hermione? -preguntó Sirius.

-Muy bien, nos reconciliamos.

-Me alegra oír eso.

-Todo estaba muy bien hasta que recibí una carta tuya, diciéndome que tenía que regresar, que era urgente.

-¿Tienes la carta?

Harry asintió, inmediatamente fue a su maleta y sacó la carta que había recibido horas antes.

-Yo no escribí esto -dijo Sirius, en cuanto terminó de leer la carta-, pero es increíble como se parece a mi letra.

-Claro -pensó Harry en voz alta-, la única persona capaz de imitar letras con tanta perfección es Melissa Moorman.

-¿La periodista?

-Ella -dijo Harry-. Va a tener que darme una buena explicación del porqué de esta carta, si no quiere que la mande a Azkaban por falsificar letras. Y si se trata de otra trampa de Justin para separarme de Hermione, lo mató.

-¿Vas a ir a buscarla?

-Sí -dijo Harry, disponiéndose a salir-. Tiene que darme una explicación, además tiene que decirme dónde está Justin, ya es hora de que ajuste cuentas con él.

* * *

Apenas pasaban de las cinco y media cuando Harry llegó al edificio donde vivía Melissa, se bajó del auto y fue directo a su departamento en el segundo piso del edificio. Tocó el timbre, inmediatamente Melissa abrió la puerta.

-Pasa -le dijo-. Sabía que vendrías.

-¿Quieres explicarme esto? -exclamó Harry, entrando al departamento y mostrándole la carta.

-Lo siento, Harry -dijo Melissa-. Yo la escribí con la intención de que tú y Hermione regresarán lo antes posible.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Justin fue a buscarlos a la Bahía Mágica, salió ayer en la noche. Debieron haberse cruzado en el camino.

-¿A qué fue? -exclamó Harry.

-A buscar a Hermione, sólo quise evitarlo.

-No tenías porqué meterte.

-Lo lamento, pero tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que impedir que tú y Justin tuvieran un enfrentamiento, por eso inventé lo de Percy e imite la letra de Sirius. Lo siento mucho, solo quería protegerlos.

-¿Protegernos? -exclamó Harry, irónicamente-. ¿Por qué no me escribiste diciéndome que él iba para allá? ¡Me hubieras dejado romperle la cara!

-Harry, Justin es más peligroso de lo que crees.

-No le tengo miedo

-Perdóname, solo quería ayudarlos.

-¡No vuelvas a meterte en mi vida! -gritó Harry-. Mucho menos en la vida de Hermione. ¡Aléjate de nosotros! No quiero volver a verte, ni quiero volver a saber de ti! -y dicho esto, salió del departamento de Melissa.

Después del encuentro con Melissa, Harry regresó a casa de Sirius, quería dormir un par de horas para reponerse del viaje, y posteriormente ir a trabajar al Ministerio, donde seguramente le aguardaba mucho trabajo.

En cuanto Harry entró a la casa de los Black, encontró a toda la familia desayunando.

-¡Harry! -gritó Erynn feliz al verlo y corriendo a sus brazos-. ¡Volviste! ¡Volviste!

-Hola -dijo Harry, cargando a la niña y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cuándo volviste? -preguntó la niña.

-Hoy en la mañana.

-¿Te reconciliaste con Hermione?

Harry asintió.

-¿Y estás contento?

-Mucho.

-Adivina qué -dijo Erynn con aire misterioso.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó Harry, siguiéndole el juego.

-Trata de adivinar.

-No sé... ¿Te regalaron un puffskein?

Erynn negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces?

-Voy a tener un hermanito.

Harry volteó a ver a Sirius y a Susan, interrogándolos para ver si aquella noticia era verdad, ambos asintieron.

-Muchas felicidades -dijo Harry mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro-. Es la mejor noticia que me han dado en lo que va del día.

Un par de horas después:

-¡Harry! -decía Susan, sacudiéndolo para que despertará-. Te habla Hermione por teléfono.

Harry despertó al oír el nombre de Hermione. Susan le dio la bocina del teléfonoy lo dejó solo para que hablara.

-Hola -saludó Harry.

-Hola, Harry. ¿Estabas dormido? ¿Te desperté?

-No importa.

-¿Cómo te fue con Percy?

-Bien, Percy no estaba haciendo nada malo.

-¿Entonces?

-No quiero hablar de esto por teléfono. ¿Te parece si te invito a comer y hablamos de ello?

-Claro que sí.

-Bien, ¿paso por ti a las dos?

-Me parece bien.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos.

-Bye, un beso

-¿Uno?

-Mil, un millón, todos los besos del mundo

* * *

Hermione había terminado de arreglarse para ir a comer con Harry. El timbre de su casa sonó. Observó el reloj, aún no eran las dos, pero como a Harry le gustaba sorprenderla, corrió a abrir la puerta.

-¡Harry... -enseguida se dio cuenta de que no era Harry quien había tocado a la puerta, sino Melissa Moorman.

-¿Qué quieres aquí? -exclamó Hermione.

-¿Podría hablar contigo un momento? -preguntó tímidamente Melissa.

-No -dijo Hermione, dispuesta a cerrar la puerta de su casa-. Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

-Por favor, Hermione, escúchame.

-Ya una vez te escuche y lo único que hiciste fue separarme de Harry, así que vete de aquí

-Sólo quiero disculparme contigo antes de irme de Londres.

-¿Te vas? ¿Adónde?

-A España, he conseguido trabajo allá, hay muchas noticias que cubrir para "El Profeta".

-¿Y crees que la gente va a seguir creyendo en lo que escribes?

-Por lo menos voy a intentarlo, pero antes de irme quiero tu perdón, ya que el de Harry no puedo conseguirlo, por lo menos quiero que tú me perdones.

-Cuando Justin y tú formularon su "plan", jamás se detuvieron a pensar en el daño que nos harían. ¿Por qué habría de perdonarte si nunca te importó lo que yo pudiera sentir?

-Tienes razón. No hay ninguna razón para que tú o Harry me perdonen, pero estoy arrepentida, es por eso que vine. Te pido perdón por todo el daño que te hice, por haber escrito aquellas cartas, por haberme dejado influenciar por Justin, por haber ido a Escocia a burlarme de ti y por haber publicado en "El Profeta" que te habías casado con Justin... Perdóname, Hermione

-¿No crees que tu arrepentimiento llega tres años tarde?

-Lo sé, pero ya no puedo con esta carga.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Tú y Justin siguieron su plan hasta el último momento sin importarles nada más que su propio egoísmo, si hubieras estado tan arrepentida, la verdad se hubiera sabido mucho antes.

-En el tiempo que Harry fue mi novio muchas veces quise confesárselo.

Hermione desvió la mirada celosa de recordar aquel tiempo.

-¿Cómo podías verlo a los ojos callando una mentira tan grande? -exclamó Hermione-. ¿Cómo pudiste engañarlo así?

-No lo sé, pero lo único que logré con ese engaño es que Harry me desprecie. Antes confiaba en mí, si nunca me amo por lo menos era su amiga, me tenía confianza y respetaba mucho mi trabajo, pero después de esto, sé que me tiene en el peor de los conceptos. Antes de que él fuera a buscarte a la Bahía Mágica, pensé que cuando regresará contigo, ya una vez reconciliados, quizás me perdonaría, pero hoy en la mañana me di cuenta que nunca lograría su perdón.

-¿Hoy en la mañana? -exclamó Hermione celosa.

-Descuida, solo fue a reclamarme por haberlos hecho volver de la Bahía Mágica.

-¿Tú fuiste?

-Sí, yo escribí aquella carta bajo el nombre de Sirius, lo hice para evitar que Harry y Justin tuvieran un enfrentamiento. Justin se fue ayer a buscarlos, por eso los hice volver.

En ese momento, Hermione se dio cuenta de que Melissa estaba realmente arrepentida.

-Al menos impediste que Harry y Justin se pelearan, gracias.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, es lo menos que podía hacer. Lamento haber arruinado sus vacaciones.

-Ya no importa ahora.

-Tengo que irme ya -dijo Melissa-. Mi avión sale en un par de horas, sólo te pido que te cuides mucho de Justin... Él está dispuesto a todo. Sé que tú y él no terminaron en buenos términos. Él está muy obsesionado contigo, no te va a dejar en paz.

-Gracias por prevenirme.

-Ojalá algún día puedas perdonarme.

-Quizás con el tiempo -dijo Hermione, sintiendo que la perdonaba en ese momento.

Melissa sonrió, una sonrisa de paz y tranquilidad.

-Buena suerte, Melissa

-Gracias, Hermione. Deseo que tú y Harry sean muy felices, se lo merecen.

-Gracias -contestó Hermione


	25. Capítulo 25

**UNA PUERTA HACIA EL PASADO**

**CAPITULO 25: VISITA A GRINGOTTS**

-Señor Ministro -dijo la Sra. Waltkins, entrando al despacho de Harry.

-¿Si? -dijo Harry, dejando leer los documentos que revisaba y levantando la vista.

-Llegó este pergamino para usted, es del embajador muggle

-Gracias -dijo Harry, aceptando el pergamino.

-¿Otra renuncia? -exclamó Harry en cuanto termino de leer.

-¿Acaso renuncia el señor embajador? -preguntó la Sra. Waltkins sorprendida

-Así parece -dijo Harry-. Aquí dice "renuncia definitiva de carácter irrevocable". Primero la renuncia de Hermione, y ahora el señor Wilson. ¿Qué está pasando? A este paso la siguiente en renunciar será usted, Sra. Waltkins.

-Aún no pienso hacerlo -dijo ella muy seria.

-Menos mal -dijo Harry, riendo-. Tendré que buscar a alguien que se haga cargo de la Embajada Muggle. ¿Qué horas son?

-La una y media -dijo la Sra. Waltkins, viendo su reloj

-Es hora de irme -dijo Harry, disponiéndose a salir.

-¿Adónde va?

-Voy a ir a comer con mi novia

La Sra. Waltkins sonrió

-Me alegra que la Srita. Granger y usted se hayan reconciliado, además de que hoy, gracias a ello, usted llegó de muy buen humor, nada comparado con el pésimo humor que tuvo el mes pasado.

Harry rió.

-Vendré más tarde.

-No se olvide que tiene que ir a supervisar Gringotts.

-Cierto -recordó Harry-, iré después de comer. ¿Ya llegó el ramo de flores que mande pedir?

-Sí -dijo la Sra. Waltkins, salió rápidamente del despacho de Harry y regresó con un ramo de flores que entregó a Harry-. Apuesto a que a la Srita. Granger le van a encantar, están hermosas.

-Así lo espero -dijo Harry-, tiene años que no le regaló flores. Regresaré más tarde.

-Hasta luego, señor

A las dos en punto, Harry tocó el timbre de la casa de los Granger, Hermione no tardó en abrir la puerta.

-Hola -lo saludó Hermione, dándole un beso

-Hola -saludó Harry

Hermione sonrió observando a Harry, iba muy elegante con un traje oscuro, y los días que estuvieron en la Bahía Mágica le habían dado a su piel un bronceado que resaltaba sus ojos verdes.

-¿Qué observas? -preguntó Harry.

-Nada, simplemente me preguntaba quién me cambió a mi novio, no lo recuerdo tan guapo -bromeó Hermione

Harry sonrió

-¿Estás lista?

-Sí, vámonos ya -dijo Hermione, cerrando la puerta de su casa y caminando con Harry hacia el auto.

Antes de que Harry abriera la puerta del coche, abrió la cajuela y de ella sacó el ramo de flores.

-Son para ti -dijo el chico

-¿Y eso? -preguntó Hermione, aceptando el regalo con una sonrisa.

-Me prometí a mi mismo que si un día, tú y la vida me daban otra oportunidad, todo sería diferente, no dejaría pasar un día sin demostrarte que te amo.

-Gracias, Harry -dijo la chica, abrazándolo-. Están hermosas

"Y no son venenosas" -pensó Harry

* * *

-Ya sé que fue Melissa quien nos hizo volver -dijo Hermione mientras comían-. Ella misma me lo dijo hace una de hora.

-¿Viste a Melissa? -preguntó Harry, mirándola fijamente.

-Sí, ella fue a verme. Fue a disculparse conmigo y también a despedirse

-¿Despedirse?

-Consiguió trabajo en España.

-¿Y qué más te dijo?

-Simplemente me pidió disculpas.

-¿Y la perdonaste?

-Sí, ella está arrepentida.

-Hermione, corazón de pollo, ¿por qué creíste en su arrepentimiento?

-Le creo, eso es todo. Está arrepentida. Lo sé porque evitó que tú y Justin tuvieran un enfrentamiento en la Bahía Mágica.

-No tenía por qué meterse -dijo Harry fríamente.

-Pues yo le agradezco que lo haya hecho, no quiero que tengas problemas con Justin… Harry, por favor, prométeme que no vas a buscarlo, prométeme que no le reclamarás nada.

-No puedo prometerte eso -dijo Harry muy seriamente-. Justin merece que alguien le rompa la cara, y yo no me voy a quedar con las ganas de hacerlo.

-Harry, por favor, no me gusta oírte hablar así.

-Lo siento, Hermione, voy a ajustar cuentas con él, sólo estoy esperando a que él regrese de la Bahía Mágica, y por favor, no quiero seguir discutiendo esto contigo.

-Yo no convertí en larva a Melissa -dijo Hermione

-Pudiste hacerlo, además poco te falto para enterrarle la varita en el ojo a Jeanne por el simple hecho de acompañarme a una fiesta

-Ni me recuerdes a esa veela

Harry rió

-¿Te gustó la comida? -preguntó Harry en cuanto terminaron de comer.

-Realmente deliciosa. Gracias por invitarme.

-Es un placer -dijo Harry, dándole un beso.

-¿Tienes que volver al Ministerio? -preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, pero más tarde, ahorita necesito ir a supervisar Gringotts, checar que nos gnomos trabajen bien después de la "huelga".

Hermione sonrió apenada, ella había organizado aquella huelga.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo? -preguntó Harry-. Sirve que checas sus "condiciones laborales".

-No te burles

-No es burla, simplemente me encantaría que fueras conmigo. ¿Vamos?

-Sí

Hermione acompañó a Harry al banco, todo Gringotts marchaba perfectamente, después Harry le pidió a Hermione que lo acompañará a supervisar la construcción de la "Casa-hogar para los niños magos".

-¿Casa hogar? -exclamó Hermione sorprendida

-Sí, una casa hogar para los niños del mundo mágico.

-¿Y eso?

-Fue idea mía -explicó Harry-. Hay muchos niños magos sin padres, todos esos niños están en orfanatos o en casas muggles porque aún no tienen la edad suficiente para ir a Hogwarts o a cualquier otra escuela de magia. ¿Por qué no construirles un hogar? Yo hubiera preferido ir a un orfanato que crecer con los Dursley, por eso se me ocurrió crear esa casa.

-Es muy buena idea, Harry.

-Dentro de un mes estará terminada. Ya verás, todos esos niños serán muy felices, aquí no les faltará nada.

-Lo sé.

-Sólo me falta encontrar quién la dirija.

-¿Aún no tienen director?

-No, pero ya encontraré a alguien -dijo Harry tranquilamente, teniendo varios proyectos en mente.

La sonrisa de Hermione se iluminó.

-¡Yo podría ser la directora! -exclamó Hermione con un chispa de oro en sus ojos.

-¿Tú? -exclamó Harry, quien jamás se imaginó esa puntada con la que Hermione acababa de salirle.

-Hablo en serio, yo podría hacerme cargo.

-No -dijo Harry rotundamente.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque NO.

-¿Estás dudando de mi capacidad?

-Ni por un segundo dudo de tu capacidad, pero no te imagino aquí, rodeada de niños.

-Harry, yo puedo hacerlo

Harry pensó por un segundo en lo que Hermione le estaba diciendo: ¿Quién mejor que ella para hacerse cargo? Pero por otro lado, no le agradaba mucho la idea de que ella volviera a trabajar.

-Harry, por favor -insistió Hermione.

Harry sonrió y le dijo a manera de broma:

-Presenta tu solicitud y tu currículo mañana a las diez en mi despacho y hablaremos del asunto. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Por qué no podemos hablar de ello ahora?

-Porque tengo que pensarlo muy seriamente -dijo Harry, dándole un beso.


	26. Capítulo 26

**UNA PUERTA HACIA EL PASADO**

**CAPITULO 26: AJUSTANDO CUENTAS**

Al siguiente día, Harry llegó muy temprano al Ministerio de Magia, tenía que ponerse al corriente con todos los asuntos que no había resuelto en el tiempo que estuvo en la Bahía Mágica.

-Buenos días -saludó Harry a Ron al llegar al Ministerio.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos? -saludó Ron de malas pulgas.

-¡Que genio! Por eso no me caso, parece que tienes veinte años de casado, en lugar de veinte días. Ni siquiera parece que hoy regresaste de tu luna de miel.

Ron refunfuñó.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu luna de miel? -preguntó Harry con sonrisa pícara-. Mira que te tomaste unas vacaciones bastante largas.

-¿Luna de miel? ¿Luna de miel? -exclamó Ron irritado-. ¡Tuve VARICELA en toda mi luna de miel!

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Lo siento -dijo Harry sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por parar de reír.

-¿Lo sientes? -exclamó Ron-. Todo este tiempo me la he pasado enfermo.

-¿Y por qué no me avisaste?

-Ya bastantes problemas tenías con el Ministerio y la boda de Hermione. Por cierto, supe que te reconciliaste con Hermione, me alegro mucho por ustedes

-Gracias

En ese momento, llegó Percy.

-Hola Ron -saludó Percy-. ¿Qué tal tu viaje de bodas?

-¿Viaje de bodas? -exclamó Ron-. Percy Junior, TU HIJO, me contagió de VARICELA. ¡Ya te imaginarás mi viaje de bodas!

Percy que era tan serio tampoco pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, Harry también volvió a reír con ganas.

-Harry -dijo Percy-, tengo la información que me pediste, ya sé dónde está Justin.

-¿Dónde? -exclamó Harry con brusquedad

-Está hospedado en el Caldero Chorreante, habitación treinta y tres. Regresó apenas anoche de la Bahía Mágica.

-Perfecto -dijo Harry, tomando las llaves del auto-. Vendré más tarde.

-¿Adónde vas? -preguntó Ron

-A ajustar cuentas con él.

-A Hermione no le gustará saber a dónde fuiste -dijo Ron.

-Hermione no tiene porque saberlo, si llama o viene le inventan cualquier otro pretexto. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Puedo decirle que tenías una cita con tu club de admiradoras?

-Por el bien de tu empleo, no

* * *

-¡Alohomora! -exclamó Harry al llegar a la habitación de Justin en el Caldero Chorreante. Al instante la puerta se abrió, Justin que había sido tomado por sorpresa volteó rápidamente para ver quién había irrumpido en su habitación.

Harry y él se encontraron frente a frente mirándose con el más profundo odio.

-Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? -dijo Justin irónicamente-. La visita del Sr. Ministro, pero si es Harry Potter

No tuvo tiempo de decir más, porque en ese momento, recibió un fuerte puñetazo que lo derribó.

Harry fue directo a golpearlo, pero Justin alcanzó a ponerse de pie antes de que Harry llegará hasta donde él estaba.

-¡Que visita tan cortés! -dijo Justin alistando su varita-. ¿Puedo saber a qué debo el honor de ella?

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? -exclamó Harry con ira contenida que le asordaba la voz y también alistando su varita.

-Supongo que la causa es Hermione Granger, ¿verdad? -dijo Justin con intención de provocarlo-. Tengo que confesarte que me gusta desde Hogwarts, precisamente desde que era tu novia.

-¿Y por eso se te hizo muy fácil separarnos, verdad? ¡Idiota!

Justin lo miró con el más profundo odio y Harry le devolvió una mirada igual. Ambos hombres se desafiaban con las varitas, como si cada uno esperará el momento adecuado para atacar.

-¡Experlliamus! -gritó Harry. La varita de Justin quedó flotando en el aire, Harry se lanzó contra Justin, arrinconándolo en una pared.

-Basto que Hermione anunciará que se iba a Escocia para que yo hiciera maletas -dijo Justin orgulloso de su obra, al tiempo que sentía las manos de Harry sobre su cuello, como si quisiera ahorcarlo-. Tú quisiste acompañarla, pero Hermione no te lo permitió, tu carrera estaba de por medio. Resultó que el Ministerio de Magia necesitaba un Ministro. ¿Y quién mejor que Harry Potter? El famoso héroe que venció al que no debe ser nombrado. ¡La dejaste sola¡ Eso fue todo.

-¡Mientes¡ Yo jamás la deje sola -la voz de Harry retumbó en toda la habitación.

-No, claro que no. Le enviabas flores y cartas todos los días. Tú y Hermione se visitaban cada fin de semana, se pasaban horas colgados al teléfono, aún en la distancia les gustaba lucir como la "pareja perfecta" Muchas veces intente acercarme a Hermione, pero para ella era: "Harry esto", "Harry aquello" y siempre el perfecto Harry Potter… ¡Estaba harto de ti!

Harry se lanzó sobre él, derribándolo.

-¿Qué creíste, infeliz? -exclamó Harry, comenzando a darle violentos puñetazos-. No pudiste enamorar a Hermione y por eso utilizaste cartas falsas ¿Para separarme de ella y tener el camino libre? ¿Por eso la envenenaste? ¡Que poco hombre eres! ¡Envenenarla utilizando rosas al tiempo que le decías que eras su amigo, que la apoyabas, que la amabas! ¡Si de verdad la hubieras amado, te hubieras ganado su amor como HOMBRE, no como la BASURA que eres! ¿Qué puedes saber tú acerca de amar a alguien? No te importó su sufrimiento con cada rosa que le dabas. No te importó el dolor que le causabas con ellas. Lo único que te interesaba era tu propio egoísmo, tu afán de tenerla contigo, sin importar lo que ella estuviera sufriendo, sin importar lo que ella sentía.

Justin cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto recibiendo los golpes de Harry, al tiempo que sentía que se bañaba en sangre…

Tras varios golpes, Harry, al notar la falta de respuesta de Justin, creyó que había quedado inconsciente, pero no fue así, aquello había sido una trampa de Justin, quien apenas Harry dejó de golpearlo se volvió sobre él, lo hizo volcar y ahora Justin era quién golpeaba.

-Te equivocas, Potter -dijo Justin, golpeándolo-. No sabes lo mucho que amo a Hermione.

-¡Se nota! -gritó Harry al tiempo que trataba de defenderse-. ¿Por eso necesitaste la ayuda de Melissa? Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de separarnos tú solo, tuviste que involucrar a Melissa.

-¡Melissa se metió, yo no la metí! -exclamó Justin, golpeando a Harry-. Aunque tengo que decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de las cartas que escribió. ¿En qué hombro crees que lloró Hermione cuando recibió aquella carta? En el mío. Tuve que verla llorar horas porque el "gran Harry Potter" había terminado con ella. Fue la única vez que le hable bien de ti, le dije que tenía que hablar contigo porque los dos se querían. De allí en fuera era tan divertido meterle ideas en tu contra, todavía me acuerdo: "Hermione, Harry ya se olvido de ti", "Él no te quiere"…

Harry se volvió hacia Justin con furia, alcanzó a sostenerlo por el cuello, apretándolo con fuerza y con ambas manos queriendo ahorcarlo... Justin al sentir la falta de aire dejó de golpearlo. Harry aprovechó para volcarlo y ponerse de pie.

-¡Latigos! -gritó Harry, apuntándolo con su varita. Justin empezó a revolcarse de dolor sintiendo como si un látigo golpeará todo su cuerpo.

Harry lo veía sufrir con satisfacción, quería causarle todo el dolor que fuera posible, quería devolverle el dolor de Hermione y el suyo propio.

Harry detuvo el hechizo, Justin se revolcó en el suelo, Harry no lo atacó, no se le hizo deportivo hacerlo en ese momento.

-¿Duele, verdad? -exclamó Harry con odio

-Yo te he causado más dolor y tú lo sabes, Potter -dijo Justin con voz débil-. Disfruté mucho al ver tu cara cuando Hermione te anunció que iba a casarse conmigo; también disfruté cuando leíste aquel artículo donde decía que Hermione se había convertido en mi esposa... Apuesto a que te sentiste enloquecer, apuesto a que quisiste morirte al saberla ajena. ¿Aquello no fue dolor, Potter?

Harry volvió a lanzarse contra él, golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas, como nunca había golpeado a nadie.

-¡Tuvo que ser idea tuya! -gritó Harry al tiempo que descargaba toda su ira- ¡Tú le pediste a Melissa que escribiera aquel maldito artículo!

-¿Qué sentiste al leerlo? ¿Quisiste morirte, verdad? -dijo Justin, débilmente al tiempo que la sangre bañaba su rostro, impidiéndole abrir los ojos...

-¡Alohomora! -se escuchó por detrás de ellos, en ese instante apareció Sirius, quien había sido alertado por Percy sobre lo que Harry estaba haciendo.

-¡Basta, Harry! ¡Basta! -gritó Sirius, percatándose de lo que pasaba y corriendo a detenerlo-. ¿Es qué planeas matarlo?

-Bien merecido se lo tiene -dijo Harry sin parar de golpearlo.

-¡Basta! ¡Es suficiente! -exclamó Sirius, deteniéndolo.

Justin intentó moverse pero le fue imposible, sentía su cuerpo adormecido por el dolor, le resultaba difícil pensar y no podía imaginar cuán desecho estaba.

Sirius se agachó para ver el estado de Justin, parecía un cadáver tendido, por un instante, Sirius temió que Harry lo hubiera matado, pero enseguida comprobó que Justin tenía pulso y podía emitir leves chiquillos de dolor.


	27. Capítulo 27

**UNA PUERTA HACIA EL PASADO**

**CAPITULO 27: LA DIRECTORA DE LA CASA HOGAR Y EL MAGO SOLTERO MÁS CODICIADO DEL AÑO**

-¡Que bárbaro! -regañaba la Sra. Waltkins a Harry en su despecho-. ¡Y yo que lo consideraba una persona sensata! ¿Cómo se le ocurrió ir a pelearse con el Sr. Finch-Fletchley, como si usted no fuera el Ministro de Magia?

-Ya, ya basta -exclamó Harry harto de reproches-. Mejor traiga unas gasas y algo con que desinfectar estas heridas -pidió el chico, llevándose la mano a su tórax descubierto que estaba sangrando a causa de varias heridas.

-Ahora resulta que soy enfermera y todo por culpa de sus peleas callejeras -dijo la Sra. Waltkins, saliendo del despacho de Harry. Enseguida llegó Ron

-¡Harry! -exclamó el pelirrojo al verlo sangrar-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no es nada, sólo es un poco de sangre.

-¿Y Justin? ¿Qué tal quedo?

-No lo sé, Sirius lo llevó al hospital, ignoró su estado.

-¡Harry! ¿Justin en el hospital? ¿Eso quiere decir que está grave? ¿Qué tal si se muere?

-¿Quieres callarte? -exclamó Harry sin querer aceptar que estaba preocupado, no por Justin, sino por el mismo. Si Justin estaba realmente grave, la culpa iba a ser suya-. A estas horas, Sirius ya debe saber cuál es su estado, tengo que hablar con él.

Levantó la bocina del teléfono y llamó a Sirius:

-¿Sirius? ¿Qué paso con ese infeliz? ¿Va a vivir, si o no?

-Su estado es muy delicado -contestó Sirius-. Los sanadores lo están atendiendo, está muy grave.

-Lo único que me faltaba: que al desgraciado de Justin se le ocurra morirse ahora y yo tenga la culpa. ¿Quieres mantenerme informado sobre cualquier cosa que suceda?

-Está bien

Harry colgó.

-Creo que se te paso la mano -dijo Ron

-¿No tienes trabajo que hacer? -exclamó Harry sin querer oír más reproches, bastante tenía con la Sra. Waltkins.

-¡Que genio el tuyo! -dijo Ron, saliendo de su despacho y cerrando la puerta

Harry se llevó la mano a su tórax herido, sin querer aceptar que le dolía.

Al salir Ron del despacho de Harry, vio que Hermione venía llegando.

-Hola -lo saludó Hermione, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola -saludó Ron.

-¿Qué tal tu luna de miel? ¿Te divertiste?

Ron negó con la cabeza.

-¡Tuve varicela!

-Ron, lo siento mucho -dijo Hermione, haciendo un esfuerzo por no reírse.

-Apenas llegamos Lavender y yo al hotel para nuestra noche de bodas, y yo ya estaba repleto de ronchas. No podía soportar la comezón, he pasado unos días terribles enfermo -se quejó Ron.

-Lo siento -repitió Hermione-. ¿Y Harry?

-En su despacho, está furioso.

-¿Y eso? Entonces no será conveniente que le diga ahora lo de la "Casa hogar", es que quiero ser la directora -explicó Hermione

-Me parece bien, no encuentro a nadie mejor que tú para ese cargo.

-Creo que Harry no piensa lo mismo.

-No te preocupes, Harry te dejará hacerte cargo, estoy seguro. Nada más que ahorita no es el momento más conveniente para que hablen de ello.

-¿Por qué no?

-Será mejor que entres a verlo, con cuidado que el león está furioso -dijo Ron, señalando la puerta del despacho de Harry.

Hermione llamó a la puerta

-Adelante -dijo Harry, creyendo que quien tocaba era la Sra. Waltkins trayendo el botiquín.

Hermione entró.

-¡Harry! -exclamó la chica preocupada al verlo herido y acercándose a él-. ¿Qué te paso?

-No, no es nada

-¿Cómo que no es nada? Estás sangrando, déjame revisarte.

En ese momento, la Sra. Waltkins entró con el botiquín.

-Aquí tiene, Sr. Potter -dijo la secretaria, entregando un pequeño botiquín.

-Gracias, Sra. Waltkins -dijo Harry-. Puede retirarse.

-Con permiso -dijo la secretaria, saliendo del despacho.

-¿Fuiste a pelearte con Justin, verdad? -preguntó Hermione mientras se enjuagaba las manos para poder curar a Harry.

-Sí.

-Harry, te pedí que no lo hicieras. ¿Por qué fuiste?

-Tenía que hacerlo -dijo Harry sin arrepentirse.

-Mira nada más -dijo Hermione, observando las heridas-. Justin pudo haberte matado.

-¿Justin? Por favor, Justin terminó en el hospital.

-¡Harry! -exclamó Hermione, alarmada.

-¿Te preocupa? -exclamó Harry, celoso.

-No, no es eso, pero si él está en el hospital, debe estar grave.

-¿Por qué no vas a curarlo a él si tanto te preocupa? -exclamó Harry.

-¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué tus celos? ¿No me crees que te amo?

Hermione le dio la espalda queriendo ocultar un par de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

Harry al verla llorar se sintió muy mal, comprendió en ese momento que no tenía porque sentir celos de Justin. Hermione estaba con él y lo amaba a él, no a Justin.

-Perdóname, Herm -dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie y rodeando la cintura de Hermione con sus brazos, teniendo cuidado de no mancharla de sangre-. Perdona mis celos estúpidos.

Hermione secó sus lágrimas y volvió la cara para mirarlo:

-No vuelvas a dudar que te amo.

-Nunca más -aseguró Harry, dándole un beso en los labios.

-No te muevas, ya casi termino -decía Hermione a Harry mientras limpiaba y curaba sus heridas.

Harry hizo un esfuerzo por quedarse quieto, era difícil no moverse, Hermione estaba usando una poción para desinfectar y ardía muchísimo.

Hermione pasó varios minutos más, limpiando y vendando delicadamente cada una de las heridas, sin hacer ningún otro reproche.

-Listo -dijo Hermione, poniendo un último parche en una herida, después le pasó a Harry una playera y una camisa limpias.

-Gracias, mi amor -dijo Harry en cuanto terminó de vestirse, después se acercó a Hermione y la besó.

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono, ambos se separaron. Harry tomó la bocina y contestó:

-Bueno.

-¿Harry? -dijo Sirius.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasó con Justin? -preguntó Harry, temiendo oír que lo había matado.

-Ya está estable, se recuperará.

Harry respiró aliviado.

-Justin tiene magulladuras en todo el cuerpo -informó Sirius-. Tiene varios huesos rotos, incluyendo varias costillas, tiene trauma simple de cráneo y una pequeña lesión en el hígado.

-Pero ¿se recuperará? -interrumpió Harry.

-Sí -dijo Sirius-. Te llamaré más tarde, en cuanto haya más noticias.

-Está bien, gracias por todo Sirius.

-De nada -dijo Sirius dando un suspiro. Quería decirle que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que había hecho, pero Harry era mucho más que un hijo para él y siempre lo iba a apoyar.

Sirius colgó.

-Justin se recuperará -dijo Harry ante la mirada preocupada de Hermione

Ella respiró aliviada

-Tienes que prometerme que no volverás a buscar Justin -dijo Hermione, guardando el material de curación en el botiquín-. Creo que ya ha tenido suficiente castigo.

-¿Suficiente castigo? -exclamó Harry- ¡Esa piltrafa y Melissa merecen más! ¡Nos separaron tres años!

-Harry, por favor. No hay que pensar más en ello, finalmente tú y yo estamos juntos, y eso es lo importante. Sé que tienes mucho rencor en contra de ellos, pero estoy segura que algún día podrás perdonarlos.

Harry le sonrió, sabiendo que ella tenía razón.

-Ven -dijo el chico, tomando las manos de Hermione y sentándose en su sillón, Harry la atrajo hacia él, Hermione se sentó en sus piernas, al tiempo que Harry la envolvía en un abrazo.

-No quiero separarme nunca más de ti -dijo Harry, besando su frente.

Hermione sonrió, dejándose acariciar por Harry, ella tampoco deseaba separarse de él. Ambos se quedaron abrazados en silencio, felices de estar juntos y de tenerse el uno al otro.

* * *

-¡Ron! ¡Ron!

-¿Qué gritos son esos? -pensó Ron en voz alta, al tiempo que Hermione tocaba insistentemente la puerta de su despacho.

-¡Ron! ¡Abre! -insistió Hermione.

Ron suspendió su trabajo y fue a abrir la puerta, enseguida Hermione se lanzó sobre él, dándole un abrazo.

Harry estaba detrás de ellos y sonreía ante el impulso de su novia. Ron lo interrogó con la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Ron en cuanto Hermione lo soltó.

-Harry me dejó hacerme cargo de la casa hogar -dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Ves? -dijo Ron- Te dije que Harry te dejaría, felicitaciones.

-Gracias.

-Ya tienes trabajo nuevamente.

-Pero si sale con que no podemos salir porque tiene "mucho trabajo", la despido -bromeó Harry.

* * *

-¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó Ron, llamando al despacho de Harry un par de horas después.

-Adelante -dijo Harry

-Necesito que me firmes estos papeles -dijo Ron, dándole unos pergaminos.

Harry suspendió su trabajo y revisó los pergaminos que Ron le estaba dando.

-¿Y "tu amor"? -preguntó Ron, refiriéndose a Hermione.

-Está con la Sra. Waltkins, están revisando unos papeles de la casa hogar.

-¿Seguro que piensas dejarla trabajar?

-Sí -contestó el ojiverde-, si yo no la dejo trabajar en la casa-hogar, tarde o temprano va encontrar en que ocuparse y prefiero tenerla cerca a que se le ocurra irse a Escocia o algún otro lugar.

Ron hizo cara de "eso sí"

-Además, ella vale por su trabajo y estoy seguro que es la persona indicada para dirigir la casa hogar.

-Yo también lo creo -dijo Ron

-Aquí tienes -dijo Harry, terminando de revisar los pergaminos y firmándolos.

Percy entró en ese momento:

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que toques antes de entrar? -exclamó Harry.

-Lo siento, tenía que entregarle a Ron su estado de cuenta -y estiró un sobre a su hermano.

-¿Por qué avisaste a Sirius de que fui a buscar a Justin? -preguntó Harry a Percy al tiempo que Ron abría el sobre.

-Lo siento -dijo Percy-. Sirius llamó preguntando por ti y yo le dije que habías ido al Caldero Chorreante. Sirius presintió a qué habías ido y fue a buscarte.

"Y llegó justo a tiempo" pensó Harry, preguntándose qué habría pasado si Sirius no hubiera llegado, seguramente hubiera matado a Justin.

-Oh, no, no, no -gritó Ron.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Percy.

-¡Lavender acabo con MIS ahorros! -exclamó Ron-. Todo lo que no gaste en mujeres y quidditch y decidí ahorrarlo, Lavender acabo con ello. ¿Cómo pudo gastar todo mi dinero en ropa y accesorios? -y leyó en voz alta- Boutique Tiroslargos moda, 350 galeones; Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones, 462 galeones; El último grito de la moda, 485 galeones; Boutique el sombrero elegante, 536 galeones; Todo lo que necesita en bolsas y accesorios para bruja, 320 galeones…

Percy había dejado la puerta abierta y Hermione que acaba de llegar, escuchó el estado de cuenta de Ron.

-¡Oh, que bien! -bromeó Hermione-. No sabía que a Lavender le gustaba ir de compras tanto como a mí, cualquier día de estos la invito a París, seguro que encontramos muchas cosas interesantes que comprar por allá.

-Ni de broma -exclamó Ron-. Tú y Lavender de compras en París, JAMÁS -y salió del despacho de Harry furioso, llevándose los pergaminos que había llevado para firmar.

Percy, Hermione y Harry comenzaron a reírse.

-Creo que yo también me voy -dijo Percy-. Harry, olvidaba decirte, llamaron de la Revista Corazón de Bruja, ganaste por tercer año consecutivo el "Premio al mago soltero más codiciado del año", posteriormente la editora de la revista se comunicará contigo para que vayas a recibir tu premio en ceremonia solemne -y salió del despacho de Harry, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¡WOW! -exclamó Hermione riéndose-. ¡Felicitaciones, Sr. Ministro!

-No me hace ninguna gracia

-A mi sí -dijo Hermione, dándole un beso-. Mi novio es "el mago soltero más codiciado del año".

-Por tercer año consecutivo -agregó Harry, y enseguida soltó una risilla-. ¡Suertudota!

-¡Harry! -exclamó Hermione

-¡Suertuda! -repitió Harry, besándola


	28. Capítulo 28

**UNA PUERTA HACIA EL PASADO**

**CAPITULO 28: PROMÉTEME QUE SERÁS FELIZ**

_Antepenúltimo capítulo_

-Sr. Finch-Fletchley -dijo una enfermera a Justin, despertándolo-. Tiene visita

-¿Quién es? -preguntó Justin, incorporándose y sintiendo adolorido todo el cuerpo.

-La señorita Hermione Granger. ¿La hago pasar?

-Sí

La enfermera salió del cuarto de Justin, un par de minutos después, entró Hermione.

-Hermione, que alegría que hayas venido -dijo Justin al verla.

-Hola -saludó Hermione-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si me hubiera atropellado un tren -dijo Justin, débilmente.

-Los sanadores dicen estarás bien, que te repondrás por completo.

Justin sonrió.

-¿Sabe Potter que estás aquí?

-Sí, está afuera, esperándome.

-¿No te hizo un drama para dejarte entrar?

-Harry no hizo ningún "drama" y no tendría porqué hacerlo, me tiene confianza.

-¿Ya viste lo "agresivo" que puede llegar a ser?

-Tú te lo buscaste

-Tienes razón -dijo Justin al cabo de unos segundos-. Yo también hubiera golpeado y querido matar si alguien me hubiera separado de ti, de la misma forma que yo lo hice.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Justin? -preguntó Hermione-. ¿Por qué me separaste de Harry con cartas falsas y rosas envenenadas? ¿Por qué me engañaste tanto tiempo?

-¿Has venido a reclamarme?

-No -dijo Hermione con voz tranquila-. Sólo quiero saber tus razones.

-Hice todo para ganarme tu amor -dijo Justin-. Hace cuatro años que dijiste que te ibas a Escocia, yo fui detrás de ti, no porque me importarán los gnomos o los elfos, o cualquier otra criatura mágica, sino porque me importabas tú. Quise ganarme tu cariño de una y mil formas, pero nada dio resultado, para ti el mundo era Harry y no veías más allá de él. Entonces poco antes de que regresarás a Londres, encontré a Melissa y juntos planeamos lo de las cartas…

-Y lo de las rosas -agregó Hermione-. No sabes todo el daño que me hiciste con ellas. Me acuerdo que entré a tu despacho después de haber recibido aquella carta, tú sabías que estaba desecha y aún así, sin piedad, me diste aquella rosa envenenada

-Tenía que hacerte callar -dijo Justin-. Harry iba a buscarte, aquello era seguro, siempre te ha querido tanto. Yo no quería que te fueras de Escocia, no quería que regresarás a Londres para casarte con Harry, quería que te quedarás allá, conmigo

-¿No te importó todo lo que estaba sufriendo?

-Sí, pero fui un ciego. Pensé que con el tiempo, Harry y Melissa terminarían juntos, y que tú me darías una oportunidad. Traté de hacer todo para que te olvidaras de Harry.

Hermione se sentía mareada, se reprochaba a si misma haber creído en Justin.

-¿Sabes Hermione? -dijo Justin-. El día que me dijiste que aceptabas ser mi esposa fue el más dichoso de toda mi vida, sentí que había logrado mi objetivo, sabía que no me amabas, pero estaba seguro que algún día tendría tu amor .

-Me equivoque -dijo Hermione-. Creí que casándome podría olvidar a Harry, pero haberme casado contigo hubiera sido un error.

-Y yo sigo pensando que pudimos haber sido felices juntos -dijo Justin. -¿Por qué quisiste casarte en Londres? ¿Por qué no en Escocia? Ese fue el error, haberte dejado preparar la boda en Londres, te encontraste con Harry y resultó que él tampoco pudo olvidarte nunca… ¿Les hice mucho daño, verdad?

Hermione asintió

-Tengo que irme ya -dijo la chica-. Ya supe todo lo que quería saber.

-Harry te espera -dijo Justin.

-Por favor Justin, prométeme que no volverás a meterte en nuestras vidas.

-Primero prométeme que serás feliz. Eso es lo que quiero, tu felicidad. Si tú me prometes eso, yo no volveré a buscarte.

-Lo prometo, seré feliz -dijo Hermione

Justin sonrió

-No volveré a buscarte -dijo Justin-. Quizás no creas en mi palabra, pero te aseguro que no volveré a verlos. Me iré de Londres y no volverán a saber de mí.

-Gracias, Justin. Quiero creer en tu palabra.

-¡Hermione! -la llamó Justin antes de que ella saliera-. Dile a Harry que te cuide mucho ¿Lo harás?

-Sí, adiós Justin

-Adiós Hermione -dijo Justin, viéndola por última vez.

Al salir, Hermione se encontró con Harry en la sala de espera.

-¿Y cómo te fue? -preguntó Harry.

Hermione lo abrazó.

-Justin me prometió que nos dejará tranquilos, me dio su palabra.

-No creo en él –dijo Harry.

-Descuida, Justin no volverá a meterse en nuestras vidas.

-Espero que así sea.

-¿Sabes? Me pidió que te dijera que me cuidaras mucho.

-Siempre pienso cuidar de ti -dijo Harry, abrazándola y dándole un beso en la sien-. Siempre.

* * *

Un par de horas después:

-¿Segura que no quieres acompañarme? -preguntó Harry a Hermione enfrente de la casa de los Granger.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-No -dijo Hermione-. No soportaría verte rodeado de tus fans en todo su esplendor.

-Herm, solamente voy a recibir un premio de una revista.

-Aún así, allí estarán todas tus admiradoras.

-¿Celosa?

-Un poco -admitió Hermione, "demasiado" pensó para si.

Harry se inclinó y la besó.

-Acompáñame, verás que no tienes porque encelarte.

Hermione volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Prefiero quedarme en casa, llamaré a Lavender para ir de compras al Callejón Diagon.

-¡Gastalonas!

-¿Por qué no nos vemos allá? Tú vas a la "ceremonia solemne" y recibes tu premio, yo voy de compras con Lavender y después nos vemos en el Callejón Diagon

-Me parece buena idea -dijo Harry

* * *

-Han pasado tres horas -decía Hermione a Lavender mientras caminaban por el Callejón Diagon-. Harry ya debería estar aquí.

-Tranquila, debe de estar firmando autógrafos para sus fans -dijo Lavender riendo de que Hermione consultará su reloj cada cinco minutos-. Ahorita sus fans deben de estar: "_señor ministro: se ve muy bien hoy" "señor ministro: ¿me firma un autógrafo?" "señor ministro: ¿se toma una foto conmigo?"_

-Mejor guarda silencio -dijo Hermione celosa de las admiradoras de Harry.

-¿Podemos visitar la tienda de Madame Malkin? -preguntó Lavender-. Siempre encuentro allí la túnica que necesito

-Vamos -dijo Hermione sin muchos ánimos.

Ambas entraron a la tienda y salieron una hora después, llenas de bolsas de ropa nueva, pero con los bolsillos bastante disminuidos.

-Ron va a matarme -dijo Lavender-. Desde que cree que me adelante mi Navidad está furioso conmigo.

-¿Vas a volver a mentirle? -preguntó Hermione-. ¿Vas a volver a hacerle creer que te gastaste su dinero?

Lavender asintió

-Tienes que decirle la verdad -dijo Hermione-. Ron estaba furioso cuando vio el estado de cuenta falso, tuve ganas de decirle la verdad, que no te habías gastado ese dinero y que lo tenías guardado en casa.

-No, ni se te ocurra -dijo Lavender-, si Ron se entera que ese dinero todavía existe, querrá recuperarlo y el dinero ira a parar en sus aventuras .

-Ron prometió que no volvería a engañarte -dijo Hermione.

Lavender sonrió con tristeza, no creía mucho en aquella promesa.

-Mira, ahí está Harry -dijo Lavender, señalando hacia la tienda de quidditch.

-Para variar en la tienda de Quidditch, vamos con él -dijo Hermione.

-Ok

-Hola Harry -saludó Hermione

-Hola linda -contestó Harry, dándole un beso-. Hola Lavender

-Hola -contestó Lavender-. ¿Qué tal tus admiradoras? ¿Muchas?

Harry hubiera preferido que Lavender no hiciera ese comentario delante de Hermione.

-Ninguna con una sonrisa tan bella como la de mi novia -dijo Harry en tono galante mirando a Hermione, ella sonrió-. ¿Ves? -dijo Harry a Lavender-. No hay sonrisa más hermosa, ni mujer más bella -y besó a Hermione.

"¿Por qué Ron no puede serme fiel?" -pensó Lavender, viendo a Harry abrazar y besar a Hermione-. ¿Por qué no podemos ser felices como ellos?

-¿Ya compraron todo lo que necesitaban? -preguntó Harry.

Hermione asintió antes de darle otro beso a Harry.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?

-Vayan ustedes -dijo Lavender-. Ron quedó de pasar por mí, ya no debe de tardar

-Mira, ahí viene -dijo Hermione, señalando al pelirrojo.

-Hola -saludó Ron.

-Hola -saludaron Harry y Hermione.

-¿Cuánto gastaste? -preguntó Ron a Lavender a manera de saludo.

-Lo necesario -contestó Lavender.

-¿Y cuánto es lo necesario para ti? -preguntó Ron.

Lavender vaciló un poco antes de contestar:

-369 galeones con 90 sickles y 60 knuts

-¡Tanto! -exclamó Ron con ganas de ejecutarla.

Lavender parecía descender de tamaño, mientras Ron parecía mucho más alto.

-Ron, cálmate -dijo Harry.

-¡No puedo! -gritó Ron-. Es imposible que me calme cuando tengo una esposa que sólo se le va el tiempo en gastar dinero.

Hermione miró a Lavender.

-Dile la verdad -le susurró.

-¿Qué verdad? -alcanzó a oír Ron- ¿Acaso gastaste más?

-No -dijo Lavender.

-Díselo -volvió a susurrar Hermione.

-¿Nos disculpan un momento? -preguntó Lavender.

-Adelante -contestó Harry.

Lavender apartó a Ron

-¿Cuánto realmente gastaste? -exclamó Ron.

-Nada -dijo Lavender-. No he gastado nada de tu dinero, todo lo que he gastado fue dinero que tenía ahorrado. Tu dinero está intacto en la casa.

-¿Entonces?

-Saque el dinero de tu cuenta en Gringotts para protegerlo, para evitar que te lo gastes en tus aventuras, para evitar que volvieras a engañarme. Te devolveré tu dinero al volver a casa -dijo Lavender, secando algunas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Lavender, perdóname -dijo Ron, abrazándola-. Perdóname, bonita

-Tengo tanto miedo de que vuelvas a engañarme que por eso lo hice. Creí que escondiéndote el dinero podría evitarlo, pero fui una tonta -lloró Lavender en el hombro de Ron.

Ron besó su frente.

-Te prometí que no volvería a engañarte -dijo Ron-. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?

-Quizás pórtate bien -dijo Lavender.

-Lo estoy haciendo, te asombrarías de mi comportamiento si me vieras. No volveré a engañarte. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque te amo

-Yo también te amo

Ambos se abrazaron y besaron.

-¿Reconciliados? -preguntó Harry a Ron y a Lavender, en cuanto los vieron llegar sonrientes y tomados de la mano.

-Sí -dijo Ron, abrazando a Lavender-. Tengo la mejor esposa del mundo -y besó a Lavender

-Es casi de noche. ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar todos juntos? -propusó Hermione

-Me parece buena idea -dijo Ron-. Muero de hambre -y dirigió una mirada a Harry.

Harry supuso que Ron iba a salir con su frase celebre: "Aprovechando de que el Sr. Ministro de Magia nos acompaña. ¿Por qué no dejar que él pague la cena?", pero no fue así.

-Yo invito -dijo Ron.

Aquello sonó increíble, era como si Snape hubiera dicho a mitad de la clase que James Potter era su amigo.

-No, yo invito -dijo Harry.

-Claro que no -dijo Ron-, por esta ocasión yo pago, y no pienso discutirlo.

Y los cuatro fueron a buscar un restaurante para cenar.


	29. Capítulo 29

**UNA PUERTA HACIA EL PASADO**

**CAPITULO 29: UNA CENA A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**

_Penúltimo capítulo_

Cuatro meses después:

-¡Me caso! -anunció Harry a su secretaria un viernes en la mañana al llegar al Ministerio de Magia.

La Sra. Waltkins lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Y eso? -preguntó la Sra. Waltkins-. ¿Por qué quiere casarse "el mago soltero más codiciado de los tres últimos años"?

-Porque ya no quiero dormir sólito -dijo Harry con sonrisa pícara.

-Me alegra que por fin la Srita. Granger y usted hayan decidido casarse, me imagino que su novia está feliz.

-Bueno -vaciló Harry-, ella aún no sabe que nos vamos a casar, pienso pedírselo esta noche. ¡Lo olvidaba! Tengo que comprarle un anillo.

-¿No ya le había comprado un anillo hace varios años?

-Sí.

-Entonces ¿por qué un anillo nuevo? Estoy segura que para su novia tendrá más valor su antiguo anillo.

-Sí, quizás tenga razón -dijo Harry pensativo.

* * *

Aquella tarde, Harry fue a visitar a Hermione a su nuevo trabajo en la "Casa-hogar para niños magos".

-¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó Harry, entreabriendo la puerta del despacho de Hermione.

-Pasa -dijo Hermione quien en aquel momento suspendía su trabajo y sonreía al verlo.

-Hola, Harry -saludó Hermione, saliendo a su encuentro.

-Hola, mi amor -saludó Harry, dándole un beso-. ¿Qué hace la directora?

-Reviso los planes de estudio.

-¿Estás contenta con tu trabajo?

-Mucho -contestó Hermione con una sonrisa-. Gracias por darme esta oportunidad.

-No tienes nada que agradecer -dijo Harry, abrazándola y besándola-. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, siempre has demostrado tener talento para todo.

-Gracias, Harry.

Ambos se besaron.

-Tengo un problema, Herm -dijo Harry con sincera preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tengo que asistir a una cena con varios magos muy importantes, todos son casados y llevan pareja. ¿Podrías acompañarme?

-No lo sé.

-Oh, vamos.

-No sé -dijo Hermione-. Mi contrato no decía que tenía que acompañar al Ministro de Magia a cenas.

-Pues mi contrato tampoco decía que tenía que salir al Callejón Diagon a resolver huelgas de niñas caprichosas -dijo Harry recordando cuando había puesto en huelga a los gnomos de Gringotts, aunque ahora aquel episodio le daba risa.

-Harry, sólo bromeaba. Sabes que acepto ir contigo. No quiero ir a Azkaban por desobedecer al Ministro

El ojiverde rió

-Quiero que estés bellísima -dijo Harry-, recuerda que habrá varios magos importantes.

-No soy una muñeca que puedas presumir.

-No claro que no. Eres una mujer caprichosa, consentida, celosa y bastante fea.

-¡Que halagador de tu parte! ¿Y tú? Tú eres un niño inmaduro, presumido, cubierto de fama y bastante grosero.

-Bien -dijo Harry, caminando resuelto hacia la puerta-. ¡Me voy!

-Adiós

-Paso por ti a las ocho –agregó Harry antes de salir.

-A las ocho -confirmó Hermione.

-Ven acá que quiero despedirme -dijo Harry antes de salir y guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione sonrió y caminó hacia él.

-No eres nada de eso -dijo Harry, acercándose y acariciando la cara de Hermione con las yemas de sus dedos-. Eres una mujer muy hermosa.

-Tú tampoco eres nada de eso -dijo Hermione-. Sólo quería devolverte el insulto.

Los dos rieron y se besaron.

* * *

A las ocho en punto, Harry tocó el timbre de la casa de los Granger, no podía evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago. La Sra. Granger fue a abrir la puerta

-Buenas noches, Harry -saludó la Sra. Granger, detrás de ella se encontraba el Sr. Granger.

-Buenas noches -los saludó Harry.

-Buenas noches, muchacho -contestó el Sr. Granger-. Pasa.

Harry entró y se sentó en un sillón, el padre de Hermione también tomó asiento.

-Iré a decirle a Hermione que ya llegaste -dijo la Sra. Granger saliendo de la sala.

-Hermione nos comentó que van a una cena con varios magos -dijo el Sr. Granger.

-Sí y no -dijo Harry-, quiero pedirle a Hermione que se casé conmigo. Vamos a una cena, pero a una cena especial, no habrá más magos.

-¿Quieres casarte con ella? -preguntó el Sr. Granger muy serio.

-Sí, señor -dijo Harry firmemente.

El Sr. Granger frunció el entrecejo.

-Hermione te quiere -dijo el Sr. Granger al cabo de unos minutos que a Harry le parecieron una eternidad-. Si ella acepta casarse contigo, ustedes dos cuentan con todo nuestro apoyo.

Harry sonrió.

-Gracias señor, le prometo que no les fallaré, ni a ustedes, ni a su hija. Le prometo que siempre veré por ella, que la cuidaré, que jamás le faltará nada, que …

-Confió en que así será -dijo el Sr. Granger, sintiendo un gran alivio, si algún día él o su esposa faltaban, Hermione estaría bien, al lado de alguien que la amaba.

El Sr. Granger se puso de pie y le tendió la mano, Harry no tardó en estrechársela.

-Perdón por la tardanza -dijo Hermione, entrando a la sala, acompañada de su madre.

Harry volteó la mirada hacia ella, no podía parecerle más hermosa, vestía una brillante túnica de gala color lila y su cabello rizado suelto alrededor suyo. Harry quiso sonreírle, pero lo único que logró fue quedarse con la boca abierta.

Hermione sonrió, observó a Harry, iba muy bien alineado, llevaba puesto un elegante traje color negro y su cabello lucía un poco peinado.

-¿Nos vamos? -preguntó Hermione.

Harry asintió sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima.

Hermione se acercó a su papá y le dio un beso en la mejilla, posteriormente hizo lo mismo con su mamá, al tiempo que Harry estrechaba la mano del Sr. Granger y después la mano de la Sra. Granger.

-Me cohíbe besarte delante de tus papás -dijo Harry, dándole un beso a Hermione en cuanto salieron de la casa.

Hermione sonrió, aceptando el beso.

-¿No te he dicho que luces bellísima, verdad? -preguntó Harry, queriendo halagarla mientras los dos caminaban hacia el auto.

-No -dijo Hermione siguiendo el juego.

-Pues estás muy guapa, podrías ganar el concurso "miss bruja"

-¡Que ocurrencia, señor ministro! -dijo Hermione riendo.

-Luces mucho muy hermosa -dijo Harry observándola.

-Será mejor que nos apurémonos -dijo Hermione, sonrojándose un poco por el halago de Harry y comenzando a caminar más rápido-. Corramos o el Ministro llegará tarde.

-No hay ninguna prisa.

-¿Adónde es la cena? -pregunto Hermione mientras Harry le abría la puerta del auto.

-Ya lo verás, es una sorpresa.

* * *

-Llegamos -dijo Harry, deteniendo el auto enfrente de un gran portón.

Hermione no tardó en reconocer aquel gran portón, supo en ese momento que estaban enfrente de la casa de Harry, aquella a la que Harry la había llevado cuando le pidió que no se casara con Justin.

-¿Por qué vinimos aquí? -preguntó Hermione.

Harry sonrió con aire misterioso.

-Ven -dijo Harry dándole la mano para que bajara del auto.

-No entiendo. ¿Puedo saber qué hacemos aquí?

-Cierra los ojos.

-Harry ¿de qué se trata?

-Sólo cierra los ojos.

Hermione sonrió y aceptó el juego cerrando los ojos, Harry la tomó de las manos y la guió hacia el interior de la casa.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos -dijo Harry, en cuanto la hubo guiado hacia el centro del gran jardín.

Hermione obedeció, si aquella casa y su gran jardín le habían parecido maravillosos la primera vez que fue, ahora le parecían mucho más.

Era de noche, el jardín y la casa lucían espléndidos: los grandes árboles y las plantas que rodeaban el verde césped estaban iluminados por cientos de pequeñas luces amarillas y una hermosa luna llena. Al centro, la fuente lanzaba al aire chorros de agua cristalina, el estanque estaba iluminado por pequeños faroles de luz tenue, al fondo había un piano que tocaba solo, y a un costado había una mesa cubierta con manteles blancos, adornada con velas y flores, y la vajilla servida para dos personas.

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó Harry contento de ver la infantil sonrisa que se había dibujado en el rostro de Hermione.

-Es muy hermoso.

Harry invitó a Hermione a recorrer la casa, ambos entraron a aquella construcción con forma de palacio oriental y la recorrieron en su totalidad, sin que Hermione pudiera encontrar un solo defecto en aquel lugar.

-¡Que bonita casa! -dijo Hermione sin poder salir de su asombro.

-Me alegra que te guste -dijo Harry, dándole un beso-. Asalté un banco para comprarla

La chica frunció el entrecejo. El chico rió

-Está bien, la pagué con gran parte de la herencia que me dejaron mis padres y con mi sueldo en el Ministerio.

Ambos regresaron al jardín para cenar, se dirigieron a la mesa y Harry abrió una silla para que Hermione se sentará, posteriormente él tomó asiento en otra.

-¡Lumus! -murmuró Harry y en aquel momento, las velas quedaron encendidas y la vajilla que estaba delante de ellos, se lleno de exquisita comida.

-¡Wow! -exclamó Hermione sorprendida-. Mi cena favorita y se ve deliciosa.

Harry sonrió.

-¿Podemos empezar? -preguntó Hermione con infantil impaciencia.

-Claro, adelante.

-Delicioso -dijo Hermione, dando el primero bocado-. ¿Quién cocinó?

-Una elfina antigua amiga nuestra, Winky -dijo Harry-. Claro que le pague por ello -se apresuró a aclarar.

-¿Y la música de piano? -preguntó Hermione.

-Fue idea de mi secretaria, le pareció romántico. Si no te gusta, puedo hacer que se calle.

-No, la música es divina, me encanta. ¿Y por qué la champaña?

-Para emborracharnos.

-¿Y qué pasó con la cena con los magos importantes?

-¿No somos importantes tú y yo?

-Claro

A Harry no le parecía apropiado pedirle matrimonio mientras cenaban, por lo que se limitó a cenar, a reír y a charlar. Era increíble lo rápido que se le pasaba el tiempo cuando estaba con ella.

"Es el momento" pensó Harry en cuanto terminaron de cenar, pero en ese momento, una melodía favorita de Hermione comenzó a sonar en el piano.

-¡Oh, Harry! -exclamó Hermione-. ¿Podemos bailar?

-¿Quieres bailar? Claro, vamos -dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie y abriendo la silla de Hermione para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-¿Me permite? -dijo Harry, tomando la mano de la chica. Hermione sonrió.

Harry la condujo hacia una explanada de mármol, el lugar perfecto para bailar.

-Te amo, Harry -dijo Hermione mientras bailaban abrazados-. Fue muy lindo detalle de tu parte organizar esta cena, gracias.

Harry la besó en los labios.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -preguntó Hermione.

-Porque te amo -no podía encontrar otra respuesta.

Ambos siguieron bailando, dejándose llevar por aquella música suave y lenta.

Harry sentía pasar los minutos y las melodías, y no lograba armarse del valor suficiente para pedirle a Hermione que se casará con él.

De repente, Hermione se separó de él.

-¡OH! -exclamó Hermione, pareciendo recordar algo

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Harry sin entender porqué Hermione se había separado, hace diez segundos estaban bailando abrazados.

-Estoy olvidando algo.

-¿Qué?

Hermione tomó su varita y apunto hacia la mesa.

-¡Accio bolsa! -murmuró, y al instante su bolsa de mano comenzó a dirigirse hacia ella.

-Estoy olvidando darte tu regalo.

-¿Regalo? ¿Por qué un regalo?

Hermione sacó un paquete de su bolsa finamente envuelto en papel azul y se lo entregó a Harry.

-Es para ti -dijo Hermione, Harry aceptó aquel paquete

-Gracias

-Vamos, ábrelo

Harry quitó las envolturas sin entender el motivo de aquel regalo.

-¡Wow! -dijo Harry, sosteniendo en sus manos un fino reloj muggle-. Gracias Hermione, muy lindo reloj, pero ¿a qué se debe?

-No te he dado ningún regalo por ganar por tercera ocasión el "Premio al mago soltero más codiciado del año" -dijo Hermione riendo.

-¿Tanta gracia te causa? -preguntó Harry al tiempo que se ponía su nuevo reloj.

Hermione soltó una risilla.

-¿Qué podrías hacer para evitar que yo vuelva a ganar ese premio? -preguntó Harry.

-No lo sé -dijo Hermione, poniendo cara de que estaba buscando una solución.

Harry puso sus manos en la cintura de Hermione y la atrajo hacia él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Cásate conmigo, Herm -pidió Harry

-No, tú no estás hablando en serio -dijo Hermione, sintiendo el abrazo de Harry y sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza

-Es en serio -dijo Harry-. Quiero que seas mi esposa.

-Harry… yo…

-Vamos, Herm -dijo Harry, tomándola de las manos-. Quiero compartir mi vida contigo. Quiero despertar en las mañanas y ver que tú estás a mi lado. Quiero ver hijos nuestros jugando en este jardín. Quiero que seas tú quien vea mis días llegar a su fin… Te amo como jamás creí llegar a amar a alguien... Esta mañana me pregunte porqué te conocí y la única respuesta que encontré, fue que Dios me permitió conocerte para amarte… Cuanto te fuiste una parte de mi se fue contigo y ahora que estás aquí, sólo sé que te amo y te amaré siempre, hasta que Dios quiera… Hermione ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Hermione sintió que estaba apunto de llorar, no daba crédito a lo que Harry le estaba pidiendo.

-¿No me contestas? -preguntó Harry con el alma en un hilo-. ¿Quieres tiempo para pensarlo?

Hermione sonrió

-¿Sabes, Harry? -dijo Hermione-. Yo también quiero compartir mi vida contigo, yo también quiero estar a tu lado siempre.

-Entonces, ¿aceptas?

-Sí,acepto -dijo Hermione con voz dulce.

-Gracias, Herm -dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa, tomándola de las manos y besándoselas-. No sabes lo feliz que me haces.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente, sentía que jamás había estado tan segura de lo que quería como lo estaba en ese momento.

-¿Recuerdas este anillo? -preguntó Harry, sacando de la bolsa de su traje el antiguo anillo de Hermione

Hermione se quedó con la boda abierta, Harry tenía en su mano su anillo, aquel anillo que por años ella llevó en su dedo anular como el más preciado tesoro, y que un día se lo quitó sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Harry! ¡Mi anillo! ¡Aún lo conservas!

-Cientos de veces estuve a punto de tirarlo a la basura, pero no pude. Es tuyo y quiero que regrese a ti.

-Gracias Harry, sé que cuando te lo devolví demostré que no importaba, pero no sabes el gran cariño que le tengo, no sabes lo que significa para mi.

Harry tomó la mano de Hermione y le colocó el anillo en su dedo anular, Hermione sonrió al ver aquel anillo nuevamente en su dedo, aquel lugar donde siempre debió haber estado. Volvió a sonreír, le seguía quedando perfecto.

-No vuelvas a quitártelo, Herm.

-Nunca -le aseguró Hermione con una sonrisa y enseguida lo abrazó-. Te amo tanto, Harry.

-Yo también te amo, no tienes idea de cuanto -dijo Harry, abrazándola y besando su frente, su cabello y sus mejillas, al tiempo que Hermione acariciaba los cortos cabellos negros de Harry.

No tardaron en juntar sus labios, sellando con un beso su compromiso, posterior a aquel beso siguieron muchos más, ambos se fundían en repetidos besos, llenos de ternura y pasión.


	30. Capítulo 30

**UNA PUERTA HACIA EL PASADO**

**CAPITULO 30: JUNTOS **

_Último capítulo_

-¡Buenos días! -saludó Ron a sus dos mejores amigos al verlos llegar juntos al Ministerio de Magia.

-¡Buenos días! -saludaron ellos.

-Parecen muy felices -observó Ron-. ¿A qué se debe su alegría?

-¿Felices? -dijo Harry, poniendo cara seria-. Urge que tomes un dictado, vamos a mi despacho, lo que voy a dictarte tiene que salir publicado mañana temprano.

Ron se quedó callado y automáticamente siguió a Harry y a Hermione al despacho de Harry.

-Está bien -dijo Ron, entrando y tomando un pergamino y una pluma-. Odio hacerla de secretario, pero veamos ¿de qué se trata? ¿Qué es eso tan importante?

-Anota bien -dijo Harry, guiñándole un ojo a Hermione, ella hizo un esfuerzo por contener la risa.

-Te escucho

-Comunicado oficial -comenzó a decir Harry al tiempo que Ron tomaba nota- se anuncia a la comunidad mágica que el señor Ministro de Magia, Harry J Potter, tres veces ganador del "Premio al mago soltero más codiciado del año", contraerá nupcias con la señorita Hermione J. Granger el próximo mes…

-¿Es cierto? -preguntó Ron atónito, tirando la pluma y el pergamino.

Harry y Hermione asintieron con una sonrisa.

-Sí -dijo Harry-. ¿Cómo ves? Me caso con Hermione

-¡Muchas felicidades! -dijo Ron-. Me alegra mucho oír eso

-Gracias -contestaron Harry y Hermione.

-Muy mal chiste el del dictado -dijo Ron.

Hermione soltó una risilla.

-Fue idea mía -confesó.

-Tienes que ser el padrino -dijo Harry, mirando fijamente a Ron.

-Encantado -fue la respuesta de Ron.

-Sabía que aceptarías -dijo Harry.

-Acepto, pero los mato si al mes se están divorciando.

-No será así -aseguró Harry.

-Más les vale -dijo Ron, dándoles un fuerte abrazo, primero a Hermione y luego a Harry.

* * *

-¿Harry? ¿Listo para el gran día? -preguntó Sirius, tocando a la puerta de la habitación del ojiverde, acompañado de su familia-. ¿Podemos pasar?

-Adelante -se escuchó la voz de Harry desde el interior.

Erynn, Susan y Sirius entraron y observaron a Harry, éste vestía un sobrio frac negro y sonreía, una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

-¡Harry, te ves muy guapo! -dijo Erynn sin pizca de vergüenza y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Susan asintió.

Y era cierto, Harry se veía muy, muy guapo con su pantalón negro y saco del mismo color acompañado de un par de mancuernillas en oro blanco, abajo del saco llevaba un chaleco en piqué color gris, camisa blanca y plastrón color gris oscuro en vez de moño.

-Tus padres estarían orgullosos -dijo Sirius, sin poder evitar también sentirse orgulloso. Aquel día era como ver casar a su hijo propio.

Harry sonrió, le hubiera gustado que sus padres estuvieran con él, acompañándolo.

Mientras tanto en caso de los Granger:

-¿Cómo me veo? -preguntó Hermione a Ginny.

-Como para cortarle la respiración a Harry.

Hermione se observó en el gran espejo de su habitación y no pudo evitar sonreír, realmente se veía muy bien.

Ginny se acercó a ella en tono confidente y le dijo:

-Me acuerdo cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, siempre sonreías al pensar en este día.

-No puedo creer que por fin haya llegado.

-Es tu día, disfrútalo, porque pasa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y no se repetirá jamás.

-Gracias, Ginny -dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, entró la mamá de Hermione a la habitación:

-Harry acaba de mandarte ésto -dijo la Sra. Granger, dándole una pequeña caja a su hija.

-Gracias, mamá.

-Vamos, ábrela -dijo Ginny-. Quiero ver qué es.

Hermione abrió aquel pequeño paquete, adentro había un hermoso collar de esmeraldas con una tarjeta de Harry:

"_Mi regalo de bodas, para la futura señora Potter"_

Hermione sonrió "futura señora Potter", le encantaba cómo sonaba aquello.

-Eres muy afortunada -dijo Ginny

-Lo sé -dijo Hermione sin dejar de sonreír.

Para el lugar de la boda, Harry y Hermione acordaron casarse en el jardín de su futura casa. ¿Qué lugar más perfecto que aquel?

Mandaron poner muchas mesas redondas cubiertas por manteles blancos adornadas por candelabros de velas de distintos tamaños y también había arreglos redondos con toda clase de flores. La mesa principal estaba en un lugar preferencial, era rectangular y también tenía flores y candelabros.

A un costado del jardín, habían mandado poner un piso provisional techado por estructuras de acero blancas, allí sería la pista de baile, cerca de allí se había colocado el grupo musical.

A Harry le hubiera gustado una boda más sencilla, un brindis al lado de sus allegados, pero sabía del sueño de Hermione acerca de una gran boda, por lo que decidió darle gusto, autorizándole echar la casa por la ventana.

Como Harry y Hermione eran famosos, la boda no pudo quedar exenta de periodistas y camarógrafos, queriendo captar hasta el más mínimo detalle. Harry y Hermione les autorizaron estar presentes, bajo la condición de que respetarán su privacidad y la de sus invitados.

-¿Son normales estos nervios? -preguntaba Harry a Ron y a Lavender antes de que la ceremonia empezará.

-Totalmente -contestó Ron-, yo sentía que me desmayaba.

-Hermione no llega -dijo Harry, mirando su reloj-. Ya debería de estar aquí.

-La novia debe llegar al último -dijo Lavender-. Además, apenas son las seis y media, la boda es a las siete.

-¿Y si se arrepintió?

-¡Ja! -exclamó Ron ante la ocurrencia de Harry-. ¿Hermione Granger arrepentirse de casarse contigo? ¡Ni que fueras Justin!

-Más te vale que Hermione sea muy pero muy feliz -dijo una voz por detrás de ellos.

Todos voltearon a ver a Hagrid.

-¡Muchas felicidades! -dijo Hagrid, dándole un fuerte abrazo a Harry.

-Gracias -contestó Harry, sintiendo que Hagrid le sacaba el aire.

-Eres muy afortunado -dijo Hagrid-. ¿Acaso lo ignoras?

Harry sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-Ahí vienen tus tíos -dijo Ron, viendo llegar a los Dursley.

-¡Ay, no! -exclamó Harry horrorizado- ¿Quién los invito?

-Yo lo hice -dijo Sirius.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenías que arruinar mi boda? -exclamó Harry, tanto trabajo que le costó a Hermione organizarla.

-Yo no estoy arruinando tu boda -dijo Sirius firmemente-. Petunia es la hermana de tu mamá y a ella le hubiera gustado que su hermana y su familia estuvieran presentes en este día.

-De acuerdo -dijo Harry aceptando-, pueden quedarse.

De tener de invitados a los Dursley, a tener de invitados a Snape y a Trelawney, eran preferibles los Dursley

-¡Felicitaciones, querido sobrino! -dijo Petunia, llegando hasta donde Harry estaba, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias -dijo Harry, deseando que su tía lo soltará.

-Ay, no, no puedo creerlo -lloró tía Petunia.

-¿Qué… qué pasa?

-No puedo creer que mi pequeño niño vaya a casarse hoy -lloró Petunia.

Harry le dio unas palmaditas torpes en la espalda, dudando que Petunia lo siguiera considerando un niño, seguramente estaba triste porque ahora Harry tendría una familia y sería feliz.

-¡Felicitaciones, muchacho! -dijo Vernon en cuanto Petunia lo soltó

-Gracias.

Posteriormente Dudley y Sally también lo felicitaron.

-Ya llegó la novia -dijo Ginny a Harry.

"No se arrepintió" pensó Harry.

-Me encantan las bodas de los muggles adinerados -observó Fred-. ¿Por qué Hermione tuvo que llegar en limosina? ¿Por qué no pudo llegar en escoba? Digo, yo aún conservo mi vieja Barredora 6.80, con gusto se la hubiera podido prestar.

-No seas tonto, arruinarías su vestido -dijo Lavender.

-¿Podemos empezar? -preguntó Ginny, quien mucho había colaborado en la organización de la boda.

Harry asintió.

-¿El padrino? -preguntó Sirius, buscando a Ron.

-Aquí estoy -dijo Ron, preguntándose en ese momento dónde había dejado los anillos, y pensando que si los había perdido, Hermione iba a convertirlo en lagartija esa misma noche.

- ¿Tienes los anillos? -preguntó a Lavender.

-Sí, aquí están -dijo Lavender, entregándole una caja con ambas argollas.

-Gracias -dijo Ron aliviado.

A las siete en punto, Hermione caminaba hacia Harry, iba del brazo de su padre, su sonrisa era imborrable, todos los invitados estaban en sus lugares observando caminar a la novia, mientras que en todo el jardín se escuchaba la marcha nupcial.

Harry sonrió al ver a Hermione caminar hacia él, en ese momento Hermione le parecía más hermosa que nunca.

Iba radiante, con su vestido blanco delicadamente ceñido a su cuerpo, el corset era de hombros caídos, adornado por pequeños diamantes, dando forma a finísimas flores. La falda era amplia y redonda cubierta con vaporosas capas de tul de seda. La cola del vestido estaba adornada por cuentas de cristal en forma de gota. El cabello lo llevaba recogido, adornado por pequeñas flores de azahar que dejaban caer algunos cuantos rizos.

Harry y Hermione se sonrieron, una sonrisa cómplice entre ellos, como si ninguno de los dos pudiera creer el gran paso que estaban dando.

Al llegar al altar, el señor Granger se acercó a su hija y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Que seas muy feliz -le dijo

-Gracias papá -dijo Hermione con voz dulce.

Después el Sr. Granger se volvió hacia Harry:

-Cuídala mucho, Harry.

-Sí, señor.

El Sr. Granger fue a tomar su lugar con el resto de los invitados, Harry dio su brazo a Hermione y ella lo aceptó con una gran sonrisa.

Inició la ceremonia, Harry y Hermione dijeron sus votos y se prometieron amarse siempre, se intercambiaron los anillos y cerraron su pacto con un gran beso, bajo el aplauso de sus invitados.

Una vez terminada la ceremonia, Harry y Hermione recibieron cientos de felicitaciones y buenos deseos de parte de toda la gente que los había acompañado, no faltó que les aventarán los tradicionales pétalos.

La noche no podía ser más perfecta, los periodistas y camarógrafos estaban cumpliendo su palabra de mantenerse alejados y se limitaron únicamente a captar los detalles principales.

Bajo la tenue iluminación de las velas y la calidez del ambiente, varios elfos domésticos (bien pagados, ya saben Hermione) sirvieron la cena.

El menú fue muy sofisticado, pero no por ello dejó de estar exquisito. Todos cenaron hasta saciarse al tiempo que disfrutaban de la cálida música que el grupo musical tocaba.

Llegó la hora del brindis, Ron fue el primero en dirigirles unas palabra a los recién casados:

-Había preparado un discurso, pero sabrán ustedes que me encuentro más nervioso que el novio y perdí la hoja, por lo que tendré que empezar a hablar del día que Harry y Hermione se conocieron, de eso hace ya muchos años. Yo me encontraba con Harry viajando en el expreso de Hogwarts cuando en eso, una niña llegó preguntando por un sapo, ya vimos que lo encontró. No sé que habrán sentido Harry y Herm la primera vez que se vieron, quizás ninguno de los dos se imaginó que llegaría este día, pero aquí estamos hoy reunidos, celebrando su enlace... Solamente me queda desearles mucha felicidad a mis dos mejores amigos. ¡Salud! -y levantó su copa.

-¡Salud! -dijeron todos los demás

Sirius también quiso dirigirles unas palabras a Harry y a Hermione, al igual que había hecho con Lily y James en su respectiva boda:

-El matrimonio es aquel contrato donde dos personas dicen amarse el uno al otro se casan y no tienen ni la menor idea del gran daño que pueden llegar a hacerse, pero si son consientes de los pros y los contras y aún así, aceptan juntar sus vidas, entonces el matrimonio deja de ser un contrato y se convierte en un gran lazo que los une y fortalece a través del tiempo, llegando a convertirse en un gran reto lleno de romanticismo, valentía y amor. ¡Salud!

-¡Salud! -volvieron a brindar todos.

Después del brindis, Harry y Hermione fueron al centro de la pista y juntos a la vista de todos sus invitados, bailaron su primera canción como esposos, mientras que el cielo era iluminado por cientos de juegos artificiales.

-¿Estás contenta? -preguntó Harry al tiempo que se dejaban llevar por la música.

-No podría ser más feliz -contestó Hermione.

Harry sonrió, realmente no necesitaba preguntarle eso a Hermione, bastaba verla sonreír a cada minuto para saber que ella era tan feliz como lo era él.

-¿No crees que todo esto es demasiado perfecto? -comentó Hermione-. ¿No crees que es mucha felicidad para nosotros?

-¿Acaso no la merecemos? -preguntó Harry, recordando todo lo que habían tenido que pasar para poder estar juntos.

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa, antes de que Harry se inclinara y la besará.

* * *

-No me vayas a tirar -decía Hermione a Harry cuando los dos entraron a una lujosa suite en el mejor hotel del mungo mágico.

Harry la llevaba cargando, Hermione seguía con su vestido de novia y Harry tampoco se había desecho de su frac.

-No podría tirarte al piso -dijo Harry con una sonrisa-. Si acaso te tiraría por la ventana -bromeó.

Harry cargó a Hermione hasta posarla sobre el suave edredón de seda de la amplia cama; ambos juntaron sus labios en un beso apasionado al que siguieron varios otros.

-Espera, espera -dijo Hermione, haciendo un esfuerzo por separarse y poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Harry también poniéndose de pie y yendo detrás de ella.

-Tengo que cambiarme

-Así estás hermosa -dijo Harry sin querer dejarla ir de su lado un minuto más.

-¿No quieres ver lo que compré para esta noche? -preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa seductora.

-Lo estrenas mañana ¿vale? -dijo Harry un tanto impaciente-. Esta noche te quiero tal y como estás ahora.

Hermione sonrió, soltó su cabellera y caminó hasta los brazos de Harry.

-Te amo, Harry -dijo Hermione, abrazándolo.

-Yo también te amo -dijo Harry, correspondiendo a su abrazo y dándole un beso en la frente, después ambos juntaron sus labios una y otra vez, fundiéndose en repetidos besos llenos de pasión.

Hermione dejó de contar los besos que Harry le daba en los labios, los confundió con aquellos que él hizo llover sobre su cuello y hombros.

Harry sintió los delicados dedos de Hermione recorriendo su tórax y espalda, al tiempo que él hacia llover infinidad de caricias y besos en el cuerpo de ella…

… Poco a poco sus cuerpos se fundieron en la penumbra de la habitación en una entrega mutua.

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos del sol hicieron despertar a Harry. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Hermione dormida entre sus brazos. Harry se inclinó y la beso en la frente, deseando que ella despertará para poder contemplar la luz de sus ojos.

Hermione no tardó en despertar y al hacerlo, se encontró con los verdes ojos de Harry que parecían sonreírle, unos ojos que la miraban con infinita dulzura.

Harry se inclinó y la besó en los labios, un beso que resumía todo el amor que se tenían y la promesa de que siempre estarían juntos.

**F I N**

* * *

**Hola**

**¿Les gustó el fanfic? Espero que sí.**

**Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por sus reviews tanto en Fanfiction como en el antiguo foro de la Warner, que fue donde originalmente escribí esta historia. Les agradezco mucho su apoyo y toda la motivación que me han dado para seguir escribiendo.**

**Son bienvenidos a mis otros dos fanfics: Siempre es de noche y La desaparición de Hermione, ambas historias 100% Harry y Hermione. Lo siento, es y siempre será mi pareja favorita. **

**También quiero pedirles un favor, yo solamente escribo aquí en Fanfiction, si alguien encuentra alguna de mis historias en otra página, avísenme, evitemos el plagio. **

**Por favor, si son nuevos en esta historia y les gustó, no olviden dejar reviews, nada les cuesta y siempre me producen una gran sonrisa. Es muy feo pensar que solamente hay comentarios cuando el fanfic está incompleto y dejan reviews pidiendo continuación para saber el final, en cambio, cuando el fic está completo nadie dice nada. Recuerden que todo comentario, crítica o sugerencia es bienvenido y es el único ********pago a tantos horas de dedicación**. 

**Por último, me despido de ustedes, reiterándoles todo mi cariño. **

**Peeveshp**


End file.
